The Young and the Restless
by Moment For Life
Summary: Set in the 1950's Santa Monica, Jack Dawson helps a young girl out, not knowing just what it will uncover. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this off, I must say that staying within Jack and Rose's characters even though this is in a different era is very hard, but I have tried. Reading some of this, it isn't exactly like I imagine them to be in 1912 but it is in 1954. Forty years later.**

 **I have put a lot a lot a lot a lot into this since writing it, going back making some parts perfect and I have actually really discovered loving writing again!**

 **Also, some references to music, movies, things like that may not be 100% accurate either. I have tried to research the best I can for this era and that is what I have found but I didn't spend five hours searching for every little thing I just want it to be in the background so if there are errors then please let me know but just let them slide** **Also, there is some bad language in parts of this, as it goes on, so again if you don't like that sort of them then probably best to stop here.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **The Young and The Restless.**

 **Chapter one:**

 **Santa Monica, 1954.**

She buried her face in a book, as she always did. Her face shielded behind a shiny menu at the Grill. A restaurant which she had discovered just that week. She sat right at the back in a booth; away from prying eyes, nosy customers and the front window. Her eyes flowed over the page as she listed the words in her head which formed into a beautiful story; a love story. She didn't even know the name of the book but she was so into it that she didn't notice a waiter approach her table once or twice, or that he had been sweeping the floor nearby with a brush that was so hard it almost marked the floor, just to get her attention. Only two others sat in the diner, at the front, where most of the young girls sat as they saw the young men who passed by town, eyeing up their quiffs and Rugby club style clothes. Their red lips shone, their nails painted shades of pinks, burgundies and the occasional blue and their hair set into the same permed style as the women of the fashion pages wore. Each one of them was a clone of the other.

The waiter passed those girls at the front, their giggling had started to annoy him. He was intrigued by the girl with the red hair, the long auburn curls which fell into her face. He knew that her style of mauve dress wasn't in 'fashion', nor was her hair. As he could now see her lips, he did spy they were a dark red, not the pillar-box colour of the models. He smiled as he flipped his hair from his face. He wasn't one to follow the fashions either, James Dean wasn't quite the icon for him as much as the other guys although he was fond of the car, the cigarettes and the jean style pants. The brush scraped across the floor, causing a loud noise but that still didn't quite deter the girl from the book. She was enthralled. He stopped sweeping and leant against his brush, hand on hip and felt the smirk cross his face. He coughed, once. Nothing. Then he coughed again, this time it was louder, faker but still she didn't even shift. He raised his eyebrows.

''You know, I'm starting to wonder what that damn book is about?'' He broke the silence. Slowly, she peeled her eyes away from her book and seconds later they met his. He felt his breathing stop for a quick second. They were the most beautiful green that he had ever seen. Brown and neutral tones of eyeshadow, liner and mascara set them off. Her skin was white, almost translucent. His eyes swept about her face. She didn't smile.

''I beg your pardon?''

He leant more onto his brush and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

''You've not looked up from the book for about an hour. In fact, you came in here and you never even ordered anything.''

For a second, she looked in front of her and seemed embarrassed as she realised that he was right. ''Oh- I will have a tea. Strong. No sugar.''

''Tea?'' He laughed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. ''Yes, do you serve tea?''

Jack closed his mouth and pressed his lips together as he nodded. ''Sure.''

He hesitated before proceeding to make her tea. Her eyes were back in her book and it was as though he didn't exist. He went out on a whim and leant closer to her. ''Hey, do you not want a soda, milkshake or an ice cream?''

That was what most of the girls her age drank or ordered. Tea was for the older ladies, those who gossiped over a pot at country lunches. He couldn't help but smirk. She wasn't one of them.

She lifted her head from her book once more. ''No, thank you. I want tea.'' She told him firmly.

''All right.''

He placed his brush against the wall and started for the counter to make her tea. He noticed as he passed the girls at the front, one of them giggled. He rolled his eyes. He ensured the water was in the kettle before placing it on the mini stove to boil. Finding a cup, he placed a teabag into it and allowed his eyes to watch her for just a minute. The menu seemed to cover her entire face. He frowned, trying to figure her out. Just what was the deal with this book?

The kettle boiled quickly and he poured water into the cup, filling it to the brim. Putting the cup on a saucer, he brought it over to her table, ignoring the giggles once more.

He placed it on the counter.

''Thank you,'' she said, quietly, not looking up from the page.

He sighed, heavily.

''It's all right.'' He lingered for about five seconds before she glanced at him sharply, obviously annoyed by his presence.

''Yes?''

He crossed his arms over his chest. He was going out on a whim here. ''I'm Jack Dawson. I haven't seen you around here before, that's all.''

She narrowed her eyes at him. ''I don't have a spoon for my tea, Mr. Dawson.''

''Oh, shit,'' he turned back to the counter to get her a spoon, seconds later he returned with a tea spoon which he handed to her slowly.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.'' He crossed his arms once more, leaning against the opposite side of the booth. She sighed.

''Thank you for the tea, now may I be left to drink, alone.''

Jack nodded, ''sure,'' he went to walk away but something stopped him. What was it about this girl? He had to know something, anything. ''Hey, you got a name?''

''No.''

He sighed, frustrated. ''All right, I get that you don't want to be disturbed but the thing is, those girls there at the front, they sit in here all days, giggling like something is tickling their panties, and I get like I could just talk to a new face. I'd like to just get to you know.''

The girl raised her eyebrows, repulsed. ''I assure you, Mr. Dawson. I am not one of those girls, I do not wish to be like those girls and therefore you will not be getting to know me, as I am sure you have those girls.''

Jack laughed aloud. ''You think- you think I've dated them? That I want to get to know you for that reason?''

''Well, why else would you stand around here for fifteen minutes when I have clearly said I wish to be left alone?''

Her eyes were cold, almost icy. He wondered what her story was. He felt like he needed to get past that exterior. ''So, who are you hiding from?'' The words just slipped out, it was more of something which he was thinking at that moment and not something which you ask a lady right out.

She widened her eyes, directing that stare right at him. Her body was stiff, upright and rigid. ''Excuse me? Just what are you-''

At that moment a loud car door slamming could be heard. Music followed and it wasn't from inside the Grill. Outside, four guys stood dressed head to toe in black suits. One carried a guitar, the others all wore black shades. They got out of the black car one by one as the girls passing by town stopped to see them, to steal a glance. It was as though James Dean himself had arrived, perhaps followed by Elvis Presley.

''They look like they've just played at a damn funeral.'' Jack shook his head. He noticed the girl was now pretty much laying her head down on the table. She wasn't one to be eyeing up the new crowd.

''So that's who you're hiding from? Which one is your boyfriend?''

Her eyes met his and they seemed less icy, almost normal. He sensed her worry and his jaw tightened. ''Are you all right?''

She nodded. ''I just need to get out of here, before they come in.'' She was glancing about for another exit as she gathered up her things as quickly as she could whilst keeping one eye firmly on the door.

Jack glanced up at the Coca Cola clock above the door. It was five to five. His shift was due to end in five minutes. He quickly removed the apron from around his waist and he grasped a bunch of keys. ''Wait here,'' he told her quietly. He threw his apron on the table which the girls sat at the front of the Grill. He startled them.

''Carlo will be here to start in five minutes. Give him these and tell them you need a couple of sodas on me, all right?''

One of the girls, known as Cara grabbed the apron. ''If I tell him, do I get more than a soda?'' She asked, one eyebrow raised.

''Sure, whatever's on the menu.'' He told her, oblivious as he walked away. He kept one eye on the guys outside the Grill. They were slowly approaching the door. The girl was sat in the same spot, her book now folded away inside her bag. He knew he would have to work quick but first he needed facts.

''All right, so who's the guy?''

''What?''

''Look, I can get you out of here within seconds and they'll never know you were here.''

She closed her eyes tight. She seemed to struggle with something. ''He's an ex.'' She muttered.

''All right.'' He grabbed the menu, holding it to her face so that it wasn't visible. He took her hand in his as though it was the most natural thing in the world. She pulled back at first but he grabbed her tighter. They were just about to enter the Grill when he pulled her through a back door and into a dark room. It was so dark that she could do nothing but step and hold onto this strange man's hand, trusting him and hoping that he wasn't going to lead her to her death. They went down two long, narrow corridors until he led her outside. Two large gates sat in front of them and one beat up dark green Dodge sat there. He let go of her hand.

''Jump in.'' He told her. She went to the passenger side and slid into the seat. The car smelt of tobacco and cologne.

Jack got into the driver's seat, he shifted about, raising his pelvis as he rummaged in his pocket for something and then he pulled out his keys. Her eyes travelled to his trousers. They were a dark denim, his navy shirt tucked in. He moved his hair from his eyes as he put the keys into the ignition and started the car. He was handsome. She hadn't noticed that about him before.

''Rose.'' She said, quietly.

He frowned, as he put on his seatbelt.

''My name, it is Rose.''

His serious face broke out into a smile. ''Rose.'' It rolled off his tongue so easily.

''Yes.''

They drove around the back of the Grill and through a narrow side street onto the main road. Rose pulled a patterned headscarf from her bag and pulled it over her head and tied it beneath her chin, a pair of dark sunglasses followed. Jack watched her. She was like a movie star.

As they passed the front of the Grill, no one battered an eye lid at the beat up old car. Rose watched as her ex stood outside, smoking a cigarette. She failed to notice Jack's eyes on her. He couldn't stop watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. I have written all of this. Twenty five chapters took me literally a month! It just came out of me! I am so proud of it tbh! I hope you enjoy it, too.

Chapter two:

It was silent for a while, with Jack stealing the odd glance or two as he tried to concentrate on the wheel, the road and everything which he should do whilst driving. He could feel his breathing, his heart beat and how they seemed to be quicker than they normally would be. What was this affect which her presence alone seemed to have on him?

''So, whats the deal with this ex?'' He asked, his voice low. She turned to face him, her hands clutched together in her lap, he noticed her natural manicure and had to stop himself from wanting to hold her hand. He laughed internally at himself; he was like a schoolboy! She still wore her headscarf and sunglasses so he couldn't read her face very well. He wanted to see that face. He wanted to read her facial expressions, how she reacted to things. To him.

''He and I broke up.'' She said quietly.

Jack nodded. Obviously. She was very guarded. Part of him didn't blame her but then again, perhaps it was because he was such an open book that he found her to be too private. ''Did you love him?'' He needed to know more information, oblivious of his own way of intruding on her private life.

Rose gasped, laughing at the pure rudeness of this man. She had never been asked such a direct question in her life. ''Pardon me? What business is that of yours?'' She faced the windscreen once more, ''in fact please allow me to get out of the car.''

Jack frowned, they were in the middle of a main road which led into the main town of Santa Monica. ''No.'' He told her. ''I won't.''

''Let me out of the damned car.'' She shouted, this time louder. Frustration tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back not allowing him to see. Jack slowed right down, coming to a clearing on the road, where he turned right and parked inside a closed gas station. This should be secluded enough but at that moment he didn't care.

He ran his fingers through his hair. This was a touchy subject but there was something about this guy which made her uneasy. That was what he cared about.

''Look, I can let you get out here knowing full well that guy could find you so easily or I can take you someplace where he won't even think of looking for you.'' He tried to reason with her, just to make her see things from his side. Just as she was about to respond, her ex's car passed the gas station where Jack had parked, Rose saw out of the side mirror, as the music blasted from the makeshift speakers they had made in that damned car. She found she didn't even have time to duck down out of the way.

''See what I mean.''

He heard her exhale and she removed her glasses as she nodded. She studied her hands and didn't speak for several minutes. He needed to be in her head and know what she was thinking. She was such a closed book. A tendril fell from the side of the scarf and she tucked it back behind her ear before pulling it around her neck, her hair flowing freely out. She took his breath away.

''I apologise.'' She offered, weakly.

He smiled. ''Don't.''

For the first time her eyes met his, and he sensed that she wasn't as hard as she made out to be and that beneath this icy exterior, something deeper rooted within was hurting her. He wanted to know so much more but she was so hesitant to share any information with him. He held his breathe for a moment and thought about anything which he could offer her.

''I didn't grow up here, I grew up in Wisconsin.'' Jack tried to change the subject. He could talk about himself all day long if it meant getting even one piece of information about her. Perhaps this method would work.

Rose lifted her head and her mood seemed to shift immediately. She was engaged, interested.

''Really?''

''Yes. My Mother died two years ago and I thought I am not staying in this damned cold climate for the rest of my life and so I moved to the West Coast. I worked on a squid boat, I caught barely anything and so they fired me, I bar tended for a while but I smashed more glasses than I didn't, I drank more beer than I poured...'' She laughed for the first time and it was the most beautiful sound. So much so that he didn't stop. He longed to hear that again. ''Then I found this damned Grill and started burning the cheeseburgers down there but luckily, they didn't fire me yet.''

''Well, Jack, it sounds as though you've had quite a life.''

He wrinkled his nose. ''Not really but I make the most of it. You have to. You never know what life throws at you, right? You have to go with it. Live each day like it's your last.''

''Hmm,'' she smiled, ''I like that.'' She lit up the entire car with that smile. He cocked his head to one side to watch her, just move and be, so natural. It felt as though she had started to allow him in a little more, her guard was coming down, although not too much but for now it was enough.

Her eyes fell over his face. He was around her age she would guess. His eyes were the palest blue and she couldn't help but feel as though she was staring straight into the ocean. She lingered on his eyes, before finding his nose, his lips and the dimples which were revealed as he smiled.

''You'd like to live each day as though it was your last?'' He asked, surprised.

''Yes.''

Jack pressed his lips together. ''Stick with me, I can take you all sorts of places.'' He grinned and it was infectious.

''And what intentions do you have?''

Jack placed his hand on his chest, feigning offense. ''First you accuse me of dating those dolls in the Grill and now you believe I have ill intentions towards you. If I remember correctly, you are in my debt, for I saved you from that ex of yours.''

Rose raised her eyebrows. ''I told you to let me out of the car.''

''Yes, and those idiots would have found you.''

The sound of a car revving broke their slight flirting. The black car which had passed earlier was about to pull into the gas station. Quickly, Jack pushed Rose down in her seat and he lay almost on top of her but was careful not to crush her under his weight. She didn't even scream as she allowed him to lay there. Their faces were merely an inch away from the other. They heard voices, a door slam and the engine rev again. One of them had gotten out the car, footsteps came closer. Rose squeezed her eyes closed as though she was preparing herself to be found; with another man, no less. But she wasn't as fearful as she thought she would be. There was something hopeful about the whole situation, about this strange man.

''Hey,'' he whispered, as her eyes sprung open. ''It will be all right, trust me?''

She nodded, silently. She could feel his breath right there on her cheek and it wasn't frightening to her. None of this was.

The footsteps lingered nearby for just a moment and then trailed back to the car before the door slammed once more and the engine started before wheels screeched and the car left, speeding into the distance. Jack gave it a few seconds before he raised his head just a little and saw that it was empty and safe to get up. He scooched back over to his own seat and he pulled himself back into a sitting position.

''They're gone. It's okay.''

She slowly sat up, fixing her hair as it had fallen into her eyes. She bit her lip, running her tongue along the edge and Jack watched her. She placed her hand on her chest, her heart was racing. She didn't know if it was from the adrenaline of nearly been caught, the excitement or fear, of perhaps just been in close proximity to this stranger. She started to laugh. She felt alive all of a sudden. As alive as a seventeen-year-old girl should. Her hands were shaking and something was sparking through her veins causing something to switch. She hadn't felt like that before.

''My,'' she giggled, ''that was close.''

''It was,'' Jack started the engine, ''let's get out of here before he finds us again.''

Rose ran her fingers through her hair to attempt to neaten it. The ends of it curled up and she found herself pulling at it and curling it around the ends of her fingers.

They drove out of the gas station and back out onto the road. Ahead there was nothing apart from fields, it was as though the roads were never meant to be built there. She thought of what it would have looked like years before. When it was just the beach here. No pier, no fairground. Just the ocean. A part of her wanted to go back to then and just live by the nature, the ocean and the sand.

She turned to watch Jack drive. He was concentrating on the road, his eyes forward. She couldn't help but glance the odd once or twice just to gather new information about him. He dressed well, she decided. His hair was too long but he was lovely and tanned. She knew that he was used to working outdoors and then she wanted to ask why he had taken a job working inside when she realised that it was none of her business. She decided to not ask further questions.

''Thank you, Jack.'' She spoke out of nowhere. He turned to face her.

''For what?''

''For saving me.'' Her entire personality seemed to have changed. He felt as though she was now a different person.

''I was joking when-''

''Maybe so,'' she cut him off, ''but I am very appreciative.''

His face fell serious. ''Then you're welcome.''

She had done something which she had never done before. She was in the car with a strange man, a man she had known less than an hour and yet seemed to trust so much. She couldn't help but smile. Her Mother would go grey in an instant if she knew just what her daughter was up to, perhaps that was the factor which made her want to stay out with this boy later than she usually would stay out. Why couldn't a girl of her age do what the others were doing? Why couldn't she have a little excitement in her life, perhaps even a little danger. This time it was much needed.

She wondered about this man and she realised that her curiosity was stronger than it had ever been.

''So, why the job at the Grill?''

He smirked. ''So, you get to ask me questions and I know nothing about you?''

She sighed, defeated. ''The truth is, Jack. There isn't much to tell.'' Her eyes fell vacant as she gazed out of the window. Another attempt to distract herself.

''I don't believe that one bit.''

Rose nodded. ''It Is true.'' She insisted. She wasn't lying, she felt she had nothing to offer him.

''So, let me ask you something.''

''All right.''

Jack pressed his lips together. There was so much he needed to know but the first question came to his head. ''Why did you and that guy break up?''


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, So I know nothing of this area of Santa Monica for the times. I spent ages trying to research and found bits of information which I have included to try and make it accurate so - for story purposes just go with this for me.**

 **I don't know what time the pier/amusement area closed either. I found conflicting information based on different seasons but that was war time so again, go with me. If anything is way out then please let me know and I will amend how and where I can**

 **Thanks.**

Chapter three:

''Some things just don't work out.'' She told him, flatly.

He nodded. ''Sure.'' He hesitated his next words. ''That is true. But I have the feeling that there's more to it than that.''

Rose drew a deep breathe. He sensed her discomfort and immediately felt guilty. ''I'm sorry I-''

''He hit me,'' she closed her eyes as the words came out. Jack felt his stomach sink. He hadn't expected her to say anything of the sorts. He thought he would be the type of jerk to just move on to other girls.

''He what?''

''Don't make me repeat anything.'' She whispered. He heard her as though she had screamed the words at him.

He had hurt her. He had hit her. Jack felt his jaw tense. He concentrated more on the road than anything. ''I promise, you will never have to say anything about it again.''

She was silent as if she was reliving something as her eyes flickered open he noticed just how much that icy exterior had dissolved and now, she was so vulnerable. Without even thinking he reached over to place his right hand in her left. He stroked his thumb over her palm and she was surprised just by how much he comforted her.

''The job at the Grill is just money. I much prefer working outdoors.'' Jack changed the subject quickly and answered her earlier question. ''The reason I came out here is because back home it was just so damned cold. The truth is my father died when I was just eight and he never left the town which he was born in. There was no reason to. He had work, his wife and his family.''

Rose was fascinated by how open about his life he was. She had started to become intrigued.

''I am sorry for your loss of both parents so young.''

''Thank you, but it's all right.''

He was silent. She realised that his hand was still in hers and truth be told she didn't want to move in case he removed it, so she simply stared ahead out of the windscreen until the ocean was in full view. The view was spectacular. The sun had started to set in the distance and she didn't realise just how beautiful it was.

Jack removed his hand from hers as he parked the car just next to the ballroom. He glanced about for any sign of the black car but it was nowhere to be seen. He got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side before opening the door for Rose. She was impressed by his manners.

''Come on.'' He held his hand out to her. She glanced at it for just a second before watching the pier before them. The ballroom was in full swing and the music could be heard blaring out. She placed her hand in his as he led her in the opposite direction.

He led her across the promenade and to the pier entrance.

''Are we supposed to be here this late?''

''Sure,'' he lied.

It would be dark soon. It was a Thursday night; a school night. The kids wouldn't be out and those at the ballroom would be too drunk to even notice.

Her heels clacked against the wood of the pier as he led her right to the end on a fast walk. The ocean breeze hit their face. It was cool but refreshing. Goosebumps appeared over her skin and she rubbed at her arms to get rid of them. As they reached the end of the pier, she noticed just how peaceful it was. It was just them and the ocean if they stared ahead. A rail ran all the way around and Jack stopped for a moment and leant against it.

''You know years ago, you could fish from here. People say it was the most beautiful catch this side of the Coast.''

''Is that right?''

''Yes. The rollercoaster too, apparently is over fifty years old. Imagine been here so long ago when all of this was brand new.''

Rose listened to him talk. He made everything so beautiful, everything came alive. His eyes were so bright and they sparkled under the dim light of the sunset.

''I would love to have seen it.''

She turned her attention to the waves which crashed up against the pier, the sky which seemed to meet the end of the ocean and how the breeze seemed to tickle every sense, making her feel so alive, so young and as though this was all a dream. She had never come here to this place after living her for quite a number of months. It had never been a place her family would allow her to associate. This must have been Heaven on earth.

''But it is still so alive out here. I mean, people come here to get away from their lives, for a vacation and we live here. We are so lucky to wake up to this every morning.''

She smiled at his optimistic outlook on his life. She wished that she could have the same feeling and express herself the way he did but she found herself feeling that same emptiness. She couldn't express anything after been suppressed for so long. But something was stirring...

''It is lovely.'' She said simply.

He turned to her. ''Come on.''

She frowned. ''Where are we going?''

He led her through a large locked gate which he happened to have the key for. She glanced around. The Ferris wheel loomed spookily, it was silent almost like a lost ghost town except for the faint music playing from the ballroom. She wondered if anyone else would come here as night was falling.

''Are we allowed here?''

''I won't tell if you won't.'' She saw him grin, baring his white teeth and excitement lingered in her stomach.

''Do you trust me?''

His eyes glimmered in the dim light.

''Yes.''

He held out his hand and led her forward passed the different amusements, tents, buildings, café. They passed several closed stalls and the hotdog machine. His hand was rough but gentle too. She followed him carefully treading her heels.

''Here we are.'' He let go of her hand. They were at the wheel. She glanced upwards, the top cart looming over them. She didn't want to guess just how tall it was.

''Good Gracious.''

She turned to see the rollercoaster was situated next to them about fifteen feet. It was eerie. In the day time she imagined the stacks of people who would ride it all day long but now in the dusk light it seemed as though it had long ceased use. She shivered.

''Do you know how to work it?'' She asked, turning to the wheel. Not that she wished to ride it at any time, it was more for interest purposes.

Jack shrugged as he stepped onto the wooden platform and began to fiddle with some levers. They rattled as he played. Seconds later the wheel began to turn silently. Rose jumped as a cart passed her as it turned.

''Jack, should we be doing this?''

He ignored her for a second. ''Are you afraid of heights?''

He held his hand out to her. ''No.''

In that second, he reached up and grabbed the bar of a cart and pulled himself into a sitting position with Rose landing half onto his knee. She screamed, closing her eyes and laughing so hard her side hurt. What just happened? Jack pulled the bar back so they were safe. In one swoop he had pulled them both into the cart. In just a few seconds they were at the very highest point at the top.

''Jack, I cannot believe you did that.''

She held her stomach still laughing and realized that she was still half on his lap. She shifted herself and suddenly the cart came to an abrupt stop right at the top. She glanced down.

''What happened?''

''Don't worry.'' He held up his left hand as a sign and sat back in the cart. Rose glanced 180 feet down. ''This is the best view up here.''

Her hair blew backwards and it took her breath away. She looked straight ahead and then it clicked what Jack had meant. The skyline was almost adjacent. There were thousands of lights and it seemed to meet the sky. She tipped her head all the way back to see the moon. She shakily reached up her left arm and then her right, stretching them far above her head. This is what freedom felt like. They were surrounded by so much beauty.

She glanced around to see Jack taking in the beauty also.

Jack gazed at the sky then back to Rose as she brought her arms over her chest. She noticed his arm was casually draped around her shoulders. Her stomach began to bubble with nerves.

''I told you I knew of these places.''

Jack took a deep breath, he gazed back at the sky but Rose's eyes remained on him.

''Yes, you did.''

They could both feeling something present, their eyes met but then looked away. The power was almost too much for both of them to stand.

''I guess I trusted you.''

Something had shifted between them. It was stronger and drawing her to him. She felt so tight and breathless. He began to move closer to her and she couldn't move her eyes from his lips. She had to close her eyes, the moment was too much for her and then she felt him fumble with something. He had pushed the bar open.

''I'll get us down.'' Her racing heart calmed. In the moment she believed he would kiss her. She cursed herself for even allowing herself to be carried away in such a moment.

He scrambled out of the cart.

''What are you…''

He held onto the metal bar before allowing his body to dangle 180 feet.

''Jack, you'll be killed.'' She panicked. She wanted to scream at his idiocy.

''Don't worry. Shh. I am all right.''

It was so dark she couldn't see but watched him expertly scramble down the bar and reaching out for the lower one. Her heart beat quickened and then it dawned on her…how else would they get down? Jack had stopped the wheel turning himself to allow them to see the view.

''Oh Jack.'' She whispered to herself, placing her hand on her racing heart. She knew she was safe with him. Seconds later the wheel began to turn again. Her stomach sank as it travelled lower to the ground. Jack stepped to the left of the cart as it grew closer to him. He held out his hand to her as the ride came to a stop. She giggled as she took his hand and stepped from the cart carefully. He placed his hands around her waist and lifted her from the platform so she jumped almost into his arms.

''That is quite suave Mr. Dawson.'' She steadied herself on her feet whilst still holding on his arms. ''Is this where you take girls on dates?''

She could feel herself flush as she fixed her hair.

''No.'' He shook his head.

''I am sure that is quite a lie.''

''It's the truth.''

Her teasing smile faded when she realised that he was serious.

''But you have a key?''

Jack nodded. ''Yes, I know the security guy. He stole one for me. He knows I like to come here at night, just to clear my head or just lay and watch the stars. No one comes here.''

Rose narrowed her eyes as she knew then that he was telling the truth. She breathed out deeply.

''I guess I must be getting home.''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The hands seemed to have crawled around the clock all afternoon. The sun was beaming through the windows, there was no air except when a customer came in and a breeze wafted through the door. The greasy smell filled the air and Jack clock watched each second until quarter to 5 when his shift was almost over. Could time go any slower?

He ignored the stares from the girls who watched him sit, serve and generally tidy the area which he had done all day since 9am.. They had ordered one juice between three of them and then sat daintily sipping from it for a few hours. He wiped his hands down his apron as he let his eyes wonder to the back booth where Rose had been sat the evening before. He sighed. The time they had spent together the night before had been the most fun he had had in a long time. She was a bright and beautiful girl, but she seemed to be trapped someplace and he didn't know why. He placed his face in his hands and leant on the counter. He had taken her to a posh neighbourhood quite out of the centre of town, away from the prying eyes on a private estate. He had lingered outside the house for a few minutes when she had gone inside. That was her home.

The doorbell rang and disturbed his thoughts indicating that a customer had entered the Grill. He grabbed his notepad and pencil from behind his ear as he always did. As he looked up he came face to face with a pair of black sunglasses.

''You seen her busboy?'' He was asked, in a 'he guessed was supposed to be threatening' tone of voice. It wasn't.

Jack smirked. He was one of those James Dean wannabes who rode around with Rose's ex.

''Seen who?''

''Rose Dewitt Bukater?''

Jack frowned. He knew they were talking about Rose. He kept his cool and the vague quality which he possessed so well. ''Why? Can you not see her with how dark those glasses are?''

The girls behind started giggling and the guy turned to face them, he wasn't impressed. His lips were thin and white. Pissed off didn't cover it.

''I asked you the other day, to keep an eye out, you told me that you would.''

Jack narrowed his eyes at the jerk. ''I am afraid that you are mistaken for you never asked me a damn thing.''

The guy glanced at the name tag on Jack's collar. He was right. He sighed through his own frustration.

''Well I asked one of you guys. You all look the same.'' He grinned.

''So, do you. Those leather jackets, the shades, the black denim...it's like you've played a damn funeral.'' The guy stayed silent. ''Now, my shifts about over so if you're not ordering a raspberry ripple then please get out of my way.''

The guy was about the open his mouth to speak when he saw that the rest of them had pulled up outside in the revving car. The same noise which sounded like the exhaust was about to fall off. It reminded Jack of his father's old Ford Model T which had died in the garage most days but still managed to get fixed up and then the next day it would die again. He hid his amusement.

''Oh, and for the record, I don't know that girl.''

The guy turned to leave as he flung his guitar over his shoulder, huffing. Jack was surprised he hadn't said another word.

The girls in the corner sat in silence for a moment, gasping and giggling.

''Hey, Jack, that guys trouble. I heard he carries that guitar because there's a gun in it.'' Cara told him. Her blue eyes sparkled beneath the layers of black kohl and mascara.

Jack removed his apron and threw it on the counter. ''Well I sure as hell know he wouldn't have brains to play the damn thing.''

''He goes around with the Hockley guy.''

Jack narrowed his eyes at Cara. He knew that actually interacting with her would give her the wrong idea but he wanted information about the guys. She seemed to know them pretty well. She knew everybody's business pretty well. That was what Cara did. ''Hockley?''

''Yeah, he's the main guy. He drives the truck, smokes the most ciggies.''

Jack laughed. He was the ex. ''Hey, do you know his first name?''

''Caledon. His family moved out here a couple months ago with his fiancée. Pretty girl from what people say. She went a little crazy and broke off their engagement but rumour has it he was cheating with other girls.'' Cara blinked several times at him, her eyes playful.

Jack smirked. ''Rumour had it or you know from experience?''

Cara sipped the last of her juice from her straw. ''A girl never kisses and tells.'' She smiled sweetly.

Jack had gotten his answer there and then. She must have been one of the girls.

''Oh, really. That how you know so much about them, huh?''

Her face fell serious. ''Look, seriously, they're all trouble. Caledon is just the jealous type. That is all I can really say.''

''I bet he is.'' He watched as the car pulled away from the front of the Grill. ''What do you know about the girl? The ex?''

Cara shrugged. ''Just that she went crazy, had a breakdown and now hasn't been seen out since. Her Mother keeps her locked away in a tower someplace and nobody knows where. She is said to be beyond embarrassed at her daughters behaviour so she doesn't let her out. Or if she does go out that guy keeps looking for her. He must want her back.''

Jack felt his stomach twist as he tried to take in the information. Sure, all of this was idle gossip and chit chat but he wondered just how much truth was in it. One thing was sure, she wasn't crazy. She had confided that he had been abusive. Jack tried to knit things together in his brain. It didn't quite add up.

''Sure.''

Cara raised her eyebrows. ''Do not get involved.''

Jack raised his hands up and laughed. ''Hey, you know me, I keep away from the gossips.'' He told her, ''I just don't want no trouble around here that's all.''

She smiled. ''That's nice.'' Although she felt there was other reasons for his questions.

The doorbell rang once more, and Carlo the twenty-four-year-old Spanish dancer came in ready to start his shift. Jack felt the relief. He was free. They high fived as Jack made his way out of the door with a nod of a hello. He looked over the street to locate where he had parked his Dodge. He looked both ways as he crossed and realised that his mind was clouded with thoughts of Rose and this Caledon guy. What if what Cara said was true? He shook his head. His stomach rumbling reminded him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast but as he sat in his car he placed both hands on the wheel and tried to clear his mind. Perhaps a cigarette would help but then he soon realised he had left his tobacco at work and he didn't intend to return for it. He knew in his head what he wanted to do but the truth was that it wouldn't do any good for any of them but as he turned the key and started his car, he knew where he was going.

Rose listened as her Mother clattered about downstairs with something before she left the Dewitt Bukater mansion in a taxi which would take her to the country clubs. Rose had no idea why it was called a country club but it was where Ruth Dewitt Bukater would gather on Friday and Saturday nights with her group of friends and together they would speak of the week's events, sip sherry and listen to other idle chatter, gossip and God-awful music. Her Mother never missed an event for fear of missing the gossip. On the odd occasion Rose had attended, she had been paraded around in expensive dresses like some prized cattle and now she had feigned tiredness and retreated to her room to read although her Mother believed her to be asleep. She wasn't alone in the house, for there was the hired help; a cook, a cleaner, two maids and a butler who had left for the evening just before her Mother did after he was dismissed.

The Butler was a new hire. One she feared the Hockley's had connections with to report on her whereabouts. The truth was Ruth was glad to have someone report on her daughter's shenanigans when she was out of the house. Since her daughter had ended the engagement with the oldest Hockley brother, Ruth wasn't too impressed. Insisting that she buck up her ideas or her Mother would wind up working as a seamstress, all of their fine things would be sold and she would be made to work. The truth was, Rose didn't mind such things. But then the doctors had arrived, ensuring she was certified insane after the death of her father the summer before and insisted that marriage would be the answer to all of her questions. She would have stability, children and money for the rest of her life. Wealth. That is what everything boiled down to. The truth was her father had left some debts, which the Hockley's had quickly paid off to save the Dewitt Bukater family name in exchange for Rose's hand to Caledon. But Ruth had made out that he was interested, that he was in love with her and that marriage would be not only ensuring their survival but she would be looked after, treat like a human. Of course, that wasn't true. Her Mother believed none of the truth.

Rose wished with all of her heart that the window of her bedroom overlooked the ocean where she had been just the night before. She wanted to feel the breeze in her hair. She sighed, she was trapped.

A car exhaust echoed around the quiet street and Rose ran to the side window to see who it was. A green Dodge pulled up across the street. A smile fell across her face before she could even stop it. Jack Dawson.

She ran to the mirror quick to check her hair. It was curled and half pinned up. The colour in her cheeks had remained from the blusher she had applied that morning and her baby pink summer dress hadn't wrinkled from laying down for an afternoon nap. She ran back to the side window and opened it quickly. Jack remained in the car, not moving just sat facing forward. She watched him and after several seconds he got out, checked his shirt was tucked in and pushed his hair from his eyes.

She knew that she couldn't allow him to approach her door.

''Psst,'' she called from her window, hoping he would hear and that no one else would. He stopped mid step across the road and glanced around, ''psst.'' She called once more. He glanced up to see her face out of the window. He smiled.

''Go back to your car, wait for me at the corner. I will be fifteen minutes.''

He nodded. Sensing that her having visitors would be an issue, so he did as he was told.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

''I'm sorry to just call by.'' He told her as they headed towards Santa Monica town in the car. Rose was glad to be out of the house. She just needed that time to steady her racing heart. She shouldn't be out, she knew that but her Mother wouldn't be home until gone midnight. That would give her plenty of time to be home by. Sitting in the house all day had done very little for her sanity and also Jack hadn't left her mind all day.

She pursed her lips. ''It's all right. My Mother wasn't home, or the Butler.''

Jack nodded. Realising just how much money this girl must have. He wanted to make a joke or silly comment but he knew not to.

''I did have a reason, actually. I just don't wish to worry you.''

Her eyes fell on him seriously. ''It's about Cal isn't it?'' Her stomach knotted, knowing the answer.

Jack kept his eyes on the road. ''Caledon Hockley?''

Rose nodded. She wrung her hands in her lap. He sensed her worry and had to stop himself from reaching out to touch her hand like he had the night before.

''Yes.''

Rose took a deep breathe. She felt like telling him to turn back around and take her home but then something in his very intense stare told her that whatever it was which he had to say, he could be trusted.

''What is it?''

Jack pressed his lips together as he started to process his thoughts. ''One of those penguins came by the grill today looking for you. He has a guitar-''

''Ethan?''

Jack shrugged.

''Yes, he is Cal's younger brother.''

''Well he came by asking if we had seen you. Apparently, he had mistaken me for someone else as he had already been asking about you in there to another waiter.'' Jack smirked. ''I must say, he is very none threatening.''

Rose eyed him sharply. ''He carries a gun in his guitar, Jack,''

''I heard as much,'' he raised his eyebrows, ''what was the jerk going to do, shoot me in the middle of the damned Grill?''

Rose couldn't help but smile, and it was the safest she had felt in a long time. She felt as though she was in another world, away from all of that. This world was what she wanted to be in right now. Away from everything. With Jack. The worry just seemed to dissolve away and it had the second that he had taken her to the pier, they had seen the water and the sound of the waves had made everything go away,

He saw her smile and then she laughed. It was the most magical sound he had ever heard.

''I like that.''

''What?''

Jack watched her face, how her eyes sparkled the way they did. ''I like how you laugh, even after everything you have been through.''

Her smile faded but it wasn't for a particular reason other than she was totally engrossed in the words Jack spoke to her. Every single one of them.

''You make me laugh,'' she told him truthfully, ''it is a hard thing to do. I don't smile very often, or for many reasons.''

''Well the times I have seen it; I like it.''

His eyes then focused on the road. He couldn't concentrate on anything except for her at all. His breathing was shallow but he felt as though he was hyperventilating. He turned face her once more.

''The sun is setting again.'' Jack pointed out as they reached a remote part of the promenade which led straight onto the beach. Rose looked through the windscreen. The sky was painted an array of orange, purple, red and yellow. She smiled. It looked wonderful. The way the sky met the ocean and the waves lapped right up on the beach. The tide seemed to be closer to the pier than before. It was something she had not seen before with her own eyes but had read about in the books which she managed to get so lost in.

''Take me there, Jack. Take me down there.''

He was surprised by her request but he wasn't about to say anything else. He had come here for some peace and quiet without any other intentions than to talk for a little while and then take her home. He pushed his body into the back seat in between the front seats and he rummaged about in the back seat. He pulled out a red and white checkered blanket.

''It gets cold out here, sometimes.''

She drew her breathe as she got out of the car. It was a Friday night yet there was nobody about.

Jack threw the blanket over his shoulder before walking next to Rose. Their fingertips seemed to touch briefly just a few times. She tried her hardest to focus on the view before them. She wondered if people from afar would watch them and think of them as young lovers, on a dusk walk. Her hair blew in the wind and she shivered. Jack caught notice and he placed the blanket quickly around her shoulders. Her watery eyes watched then as he placed his arm loosely around her waist to ensure the blanket didn't blow away.

''Is that all right?'' He asked, softly.

She nodded. She couldn't speak. She had never felt so secure in her life.

Every blink was new to Rose and she daren't close her eyes for a second for fear of missing something. Every so often Jack would glance behind to watch her. She was beautiful, her hair billowing loosely in the warm breeze of the summer evening, the sky an array of pinks, blues and purples and then the sea which was growing closer.

Jack stopped as they approached the tide. He bent down to remove his shoes as he quickly unlaced them, pulling them off along with his socks. She watched him curiously. He rolled up his trousers to his shins. She followed suit, dropping the blanket on the soft sand before she removed her strappy shoes which had already filled with sand. Truth was, she had never stepped foot on a beach before and all of this was so new. Whilst most families took trips to the beach, hers never did.

''Come on,'' he held out his hand to her and he slowly approached the tide with her, the water lapped up in a small wave, hitting their feet and within seconds she screamed. Jack laughed loudly. She had begun to run back towards their shoes and blanket.

''No!'' He ran toward her. ''You chicken! That was one little splash.''

He grasped her waist and began to gently pull her back. She giggled so hard that she fell to the ground and he on top of her. The sand was stuck to her dress, in her hair and all over Jack's shirt and trousers. He went to get up and pull her with him but she relented.

''It is too cold!'' She shouted.

''Yes! But you get used to it, I promise.''

She shook her head not believing him. ''You're a bad liar.''

He smirked. ''All right, if you don't get up then I will happily take you and dump you in that water.''

She got to a sitting position. ''You wouldn't dare!''

He raised his eyebrows. ''All right.''

In one scoop, he placed one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder as he took her into his arms. She fought against him, her sandy hair flying about. She tried to push against him but he was too strong and she giggled through her protest. He took her to the water.

''What did I say?''

His feet in the surf, he went in further until the water reached just above his shin. ''You dare!'' She screamed, giggling. It was as though he was tickling her endlessly and everything on her body ached from laughing so much. Her belly was on fire, those little butterflies...

''I will do it!'' He threatened.

She moved the hair from her face. He saw how some of her make-up had rubbed off and how lovely she was, laughing so naturally. He adjusted his hand so that he held her beneath her legs and her back. He felt out of breath and it wasn't from laughing or holding onto her weight.

Jack's eyes beneath the sinking sun seemed to completely match the ocean but in comparison to the other, the waves were dull. She held his shoulders so tight. She had never been in someone's arms, so strong and yet she felt so weak. Her lips parted, she had to gasp for air.

''Don't let me go,'' she whispered. But she didn't mean into the ocean, she was sure she meant for him to never let her out of his grip.

''I can't.'' He replied.

He searched her face for something to tell him that her feelings may even possibly reflect his. He saw her quick glance to his lips and then back to his eyes.

Slowly, he lowered her into the water and as her bare feet reached the cold she didn't even gasp, or as the water seeped up into her dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself as her feet sunk into the sand. She bit her lip, the new feeling was strange. His left arm was holding onto her waist still, but his right, he couldn't help but reach up to stroke her face. She seemed to flinch but it was beyond her own control. He knew in that moment, he had a glance into her past. Caledon Hockley had hurt her.

He continued to stroke her face, upwards to her cheeks and then down to her lip. ''I won't hurt you.''

She knew that he wouldn't. She trusted him.

To kiss her was a huge risk but it was one which he was willing to take. Slowly, he leant forward and he let his lips brush against hers just once. She shivered and he felt her. As he pulled away, he saw that her eyes were closed. He smiled. He had so much built up within him and all he wanted was to kiss her, to hold her...

He went back again, brushing his lips against hers. This time, hers moved with his; a little more than before. How could she be so sweet? Her arms tickled the base of his neck, sending beautiful shivers down his spine, combined with the cold of the water at their feet made everything so heightened. He was intoxicated by her and she him.

As she was the one who pulled away from him, she found his eyes. Her lips feeling bruised and swollen. She let go of him slightly as she allowed herself to fall freely backwards into the water, laying down in the surf fully submerged and she screamed, giggling loudly. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

''You're crazy.'' He told her.

She shook her head. ''You made me this way.''

She reached out her hands to him, he took them to pull her out of the water but instead she pulled him into the water. He landed next to her with a huge splash and their laughs soon subsided as once more their lips found each other, as they rolled in the surf, together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

The breakfast table was alive with her Mother's chatter. It was almost too much for Rose this Saturday morning but it did mask the smile on her face and it covered the sound of her racing heart. She had arrived home just before her Mother had the night before. A quick bath had allowed her to wash the sea and the sand from her hair and to send her dress to the laundry in a pile of other clothes before her Mother saw just how wet it was. It would have caused a whole barrage of stressful questions and Rose wasn't prepared to answer any of them.

As soon as her Mother had arrived home, she had turned off the light in her room and snuggled beneath her bed covers clutching the red and white checkered blanket of Jack's. It smelled of him, his car, the tobacco he smoked and the cologne which he wore. She slept more soundly than she had in such a long time.

Another sip of her coffee, a bite of her toast and a simple nod ensured her Mother that Rose was indeed engaged and listening, but she wasn't. Her mind was overrun by thoughts of Jack; his kiss, just how much he had held her and how she trusted him so much.

''Rose?''

Rose widened her eyes. Her Mother had caught her absent mind.

''Yes, Mother.''

''Good Gracious! Where is your head this morning?''

Rose took another sip of her coffee. ''Sorry, Mother. I haven't felt too well as of late. Even a good night's rest hasn't seemed to have soothed me.''

Her Mother placed her teacup on her saucer before carefully placing it on her table. Her sharp blue eyes ran over Rose. She did look tired, her hair a little limp. She pressed her lips together.

''Perhaps I should fetch the Hockley's physician.''

Rose's stomach sank. The same physician who had deemed her insane for ending her engagement.

''No, that is not necessary. Any person near to the Hockley's are not welcome to me.'' Rose told her Mother firmly and knew that she should expect a mouthful in return.

''Oh, Rose. How many more times? You and Caledon are a perfect match.'' Ruth was not a dim woman by any means but there was something about her which seemed off. The fact that she didn't seem to understand the words her daughter spoke, or simply dismissed them as 'tosh' was something which Rose did wonder about. She had been firm about ending her engagement and also that she would not allow the Hockley's near her again yet her Mother just seemed to oblivious to anything which Rose said.

''No, Mother. Abuse is not tolerated. I refuse to marry such a man.''

''Oh tosh, abuse. Rose, you have always been a daydreamer. Your head is in the clouds, girl. Do you realise just how much you have put the poor man through already and yet he still is interested in proceeding?''

Rose put her coffee cup calmly on the table. This conversation had been had too many times. Yet, her Mother didn't understand. ''No, he wants me to stay in this house. He wants to watch over me all the damned time,'' Rose stood from the table, ''I know he watches me when I go out, just to the park, the library or for a walk...and I will have it no more, Mother. I am free to do as I please.''

She clamped her mouth closed and chewed the inside of her lip to stop herself from arguing with her Mother more. Rose hadn't even excused herself from the breakfast table before she had gone into the hallway and left the house without even calling for her coat or purse. She had nothing. She didn't need it. She walked down her garden path and felt the sun hit her face. It seemed to instantly calm her. She knew that within ten minutes, the Hockley butler would be out searching or even the gang themselves. She would need to go someplace where she wouldn't be found.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She caught her reflection in a car window and saw that her hair was down, something which was rare. She hadn't had time to brush it this morning. She felt ashamed, tucking her wild curls behind her ear. After forgetting her bag, she didn't even have her shades or her scarf. She glanced back at the front door and knew that going back would ensure she wouldn't be leaving the house for the rest of the day.

Her pale blue summer dress and subtle makeup were both suitable at least. She walked in a familiar direction and then she knew where she was going.

Working until mid-afternoon on a Saturday afternoon was never interesting. Especially with the heat. But Jack was sat behind a menu, his eyes lurking on the one person he had yet to come face to face with. Caledon Hockley. Even indoors he wore his trusted shades. Jack served customers, keeping his eyes firmly on the group as they sat with Cara and her girlfriend, the giggly one; Samantha, he thought her name was.

Jack kept chewing the inside of his mouth. His mind was so focused on Rose, of her kiss and the fun time they had at the beach the night before. He didn't know when he would see her again but he knew that they would need to be careful. He would go anywhere for her, to keep her safe and out of sight.

Cara kept her bright red manicured hand on the knee of Caledon Hockley, sliding it up and down every now and again. He grinned. Would it be unprofessional to throw the slime out? The others just sat around him like lurkers, or groupies...he was Elvis and they were his band. The cling on's. He smirked to himself.

''Hey, you got a problem?'' He heard one of them call over.

Jack turned his lip over and shook his head. ''Can't say I have.''

One of them nudged Caledon Hockley who quickly nodded. He stood from the crowd and came to the counter. He was the leading man...Jack assumed?

Jack came to the front. ''What can I get you?''

He remained silent for a moment as he looked the guy behind the counter up and down. ''My friend seems to think you got a problem.''

Jack raised his eyebrows. ''Me? Sure. I got plenty.''

''Well?''

''Well, for starters, I am too damned warm, it must be 100 degrees in here, right?'' He pointed to Hockley's leather jacket, ''but I guess you don't feel the heat. Second, I am tired-''

Hockley put his hand up. ''Do I look amused?''

Jack smirked and glanced at the other guys. ''Um, well, sir. I can't see if you do or if you don't? I don't catch many rays inside.''

Hockley sighed. His lips were thin. He removed his sunglasses slowly revealing a face which looked a lot older than he thought. He must have been thirty. Jack scanned his face, taking in each detail. He looked at his knuckles, how two were split open and he wondered just who he had been fighting. Jack then took in the detail of his eyes, they were almost black. He screamed authority but for some reason, Jack wasn't buying any of it. He almost wanted to laugh in his face.

''I see too many wise ass punks who work in these greasy dives every day. They're all mouth. You don't get smart with me.''

Jack narrowed his eyes at Hockley. He was angry with him. Not for his comments now, but for anything which he had done to Rose. He had plenty of ammunition to fire at him but he chose not to, knowing it would reveal just a shred about Rose.

''I know your type too.'' He lowered his voice. ''You think you can beat up some poor girl, that makes you a hard guy? I don't think so.'' Jack removed his apron and threw it on the counter. ''I work here, sure, but least I got my own money in my pocket not living off Daddy and bumping off guys just to make a living. My name is clear.''

Hockley stared at him deeply. Never in his life had he been spoken back to in such a way. ''You speak to me like that-''

''You'll what?'' Jack cut in. ''You going to split another knuckle trying to bump me off too? No. See, I know you. I know a million guys like you and you're all the same.''

Hockley moved quickly to grab Jack by the scruff of his neck but instead Jack backed off, leaving Hockley half sprawled across the counter. The others gasped, two of the guys quickly coming to his aid. He tidied himself up quickly, hiding any embarrassment. He knew in that moment that this low life punk was perhaps a little too familiar with Cal for his own liking. He narrowed his dark eyes at him.

Jack walked around the side of the counter. He wasn't even due to leave his shift for another hour but he didn't care. He needed out. He needed air.

''I don't think you're leaving now.'' The one known as Ethan, stepped out from the booth and held his guitar in his left hand.

Jack smiled, shaking his head. ''What you going to do? Shoot me with the guitar?''

With a ring of the doorbell, he was gone. He rubbed his face with his hands in an attempt to wake himself up. He removed his shirt revealing a white vest top underneath and he threw it over his shoulder. As he reached his car, he threw the shirt through the window into the back. A quick glance back to the Grill ensured he knew that he had ruffled more than a few feathers. He laughed to himself. He needed to be careful, he knew that but only for Rose's sake. He wasn't about to let those guys walk all over him. They may scare a lot of others in this town but they sure as Hell didn't scare him.

He went to the passenger side of the car and came face to face with Rose, sat on the sidewalk right next to his Dodge. She was startled. So was he.

''Rose, what are you-?'' He glanced up to make sure that Hockley hadn't seen her from inside the Grill.

''I was coming to you,'' she whispered, ''then I saw the car, I was stuck.''

Jack nodded. He opened the car door. ''Get in, climb over the passenger side and make sure to keep your head down!''

She did as she was told. As she was in, Jack reached for his shirt which he had put in the back and shoved it over her head quickly.

He started the car quickly and they sped off in an unknown direction. She pulled the shirt from her head as soon as they had passed the Grill, her hair now in a disarray.

Jack shook his head at her. He was nervous for some reason but more for her safety. ''That was risky.''

''I know.'' She said softly, glancing at her joined hands. ''I just had to see you.''


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

There was something about Rose today it was different. Jack couldn't quite put his finger on it. Her presence at the side of his car had truly surprised him but now that she was here, he didn't want to just take her home. He had done nothing but think of her all day. He had felt his stomach fluttering about whilst serving customers, remembering the night before. Keeping the smile off his face all day had been damned hard.

But now, she seemed a little darker, glummer.

''What happened?'' He asked, knowing full well that something had. After just two days of knowing her he read every detail about her.

Rose exhaled, shaking her head. ''My Mother. She still believes that I will marry Cal.''

Jack was surprised. He couldn't help but press further as his hand landed in her lap and entwined their fingers. He continued to drive but he didn't know where they were going. It was just something to ensure they were out of the way of the Grill. He needed to know where was space between the Hockley's and their location.

''That's horse shit, right?'' He laughed.

''Of course.'' She stared straight ahead but enjoying the feeling of Jack's hand in hers. ''The thing is my Father died leaving some debts. Cal paid them off. I was the deal of him doing so.''

Jack pressed his lips together. He had heard the gossips; there was some truth in it. How much truth was in the entire thing?

''I'm sorry about your father.''

Rose smiled, weakly. ''It is all right. It was last year although some days it feels as though he never existed and other days I still feel him around.'' Rose watched Jack stroked his thumb over her hand, it comforted her more than she knew. ''When Cal and I first dated, I thought I might have been in love with him. No boy had ever paid me so much as a compliment. Everyone knows of his family; they make their money in steel yet there are rumours he has other going ons too.''

Jack nodded. She was finally opening up to him. She was telling him everything. He did nothing but listen intently. He wanted to tell her that he too, knew that his money was made from other dodgy things, he just didn't know what. That was something he wanted to find out. The rumours his brother was involved with the 'gangsters, the maffia type' could easily be believed although it was like something from a movie depicting the 1920's.

''He proposed very early and after pressure from my Mother I said 'yes.' The truth was I am too young for marriage. He is twenty-nine years old!''

''I had the pleasure of seeing his face without those sunglasses this afternoon and noticed then that he wasn't a kid. So, he goes around acting like that, his authority...means nothing.''

Rose raised her face to meet Jack. ''You spoke to him?''

''Sure.''

''Be careful.''

Jack laughed, shaking his head. ''His bark is far worse than his bite.'' Jack remembered how Cal had lunged for him and had looked an utter fool. ''He gets wound up easily, after a few choice words.''

''Yes, I know.''

''He tried to get in my face but I dodged out the way.''

Rose's stomach fell. ''Jack-''

''Hey, don't worry about me. The thing he doesn't know is that I live with a guy who bare knuckle fights for a living. I may not be a fighter, I don't believe in that shit. But I sure know a few moves.''

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She squeezed his hand tighter. Why did he make her feel so safe? She seemed to forget all about everything else. The other things which had once made her so anxious to even think about but in these moments with Jack, nothing else mattered. Her entire past, her family and everything else just went away and it was replaced by the this feeling of euphoria which she had right now.

''You should teach me some.''

Jack smirked. ''Sure. I can do that.''

When she smiled it was as though a huge light had shone down on them. Everything in the world seemed to disappear and it was only them. He wanted to take her back to the beach but he knew that they should stay out of the way while it was light.

''Teach me to behave like a man.''

Jack bit the inside of his cheeks, hiding his amusement. She was so ladylike, it was hard to imagine anything masculine about her. ''All right. I will teach you to ride a horse like a man, like in those Westerns. I'll show you how to chew tobacco like them too!''

Rose giggled. ''And I must learn to spit like a man!''

Jack raised his eyebrows. ''You don't know how to spit like a man? I can teach you that right now!''

Jack pulled the car over as they came to a bridge which overlooked the railway lines below. He took a quick second to glance about to see if there was anyone about before getting out of the car. Rose watched as though he had lost his mind. She hesitantly got out of the passenger side. He extended his arm out to her, she slipped her hand into his and he pulled her closer, placing his arm around her shoulder they approached the bridge. Down below sixty feet, the rail way lines lay quiet. Rose glanced about.

''They really should teach you this in finishing school, you know.''

Rose laughed. ''Is that right?''

''Right, you ready.'' He let go of her as he spat out over the bridge. Quick and easy.

''That is disgusting!''

''Your turn.''

Rose screwed up her mouth and spat. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle came out which mostly ran down her chin before falling off. She wiped her face. This was absurd. She kept thinking if anyone walked past, what would they think of them. It dawned on her that to Jack, it didn't matter.

''Nope, that was pitiful. Here, like this... you hawk it down... HHHNNNK!...then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like thith, then a big breath and PLOOOW! You see the range on that thing?'' He asked as he spat. It flew over the bridge. He watched as it shot right out, he grinned proudly. That was a great example.

Rose held her stomach from laughing. ''All right.'' This should make her feel nauseous but it didn't.

She ran through the steps in her head which Jack had just taught her. Seconds later, she spat.

''Whew! That was better.'' He applauded her loudly. She turned to him, her face alight as though she had mastered a brilliant skill.

''What a skill I shall use in my life.''

Jack had noticed a shift in her mood though. She was back to herself. A little more carefree.

''I can teach you so much more.'' He came closer to her. He stroked her cheek ever so lightly. She smiled, gently.

''I have learnt so much already.''

She leant against him as she went on her tiptoes. He held her waist to steady her as he kissed her nose lightly. She smiled, melting his heart. His mind fell for a moment just on Cal. How had he even been allowed to breathe the same air as Rose? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He would do anything to protect her, even give his life.

 **The Dewitt Bukater mansion,**

 **Later that day.**

Hockley took a swig from the same brandy glass which her husband used to drink out of after a long day at the office. Ruth watched as he quickly took another. Cal had come without Ethan, his brother this time. Ruth had to admit, she was happier. There was something shady about his brother, she didn't want him in her house. The Hockley family had a fantastic reputation out in Philadelphia but in Santa Monica, something was different about the younger brother. Ruth wished to not be involved, unless word from Nathan stated otherwise.

His glasses sat on the dining room table, he paced a little in front of the unlit fire as Ruth fiddled with a page of her note pad. She had been writing 'thank you' cards for a benefit at the Country Club for this coming Friday when Cal had come to the door, wishing to see Rose. It had been a surprise to see him there.

''About four hours.''

Ruth answered his question.

''And what do you mean, she just ran out?''

Ruth straightened out her skirt. ''You know what that girl is like. She is a hot head. Once something starts she will run away,''

He turned to Ruth quietly.

''Hmm, and yet you refuse to allow her to see a physiatrist. These are symptoms of rage, melancholia and craziness.''

Ruth bowed her head. ''My daughter has dealt with a lot this last year. Perhaps-''

''Perhaps, what, Ruth? You are not telling me that you will simply allow your young daughter to run wild on these streets like an alley cat?''

Footsteps loomed in the doorway and Cal glanced up. He saw the Butler. ''Ah, come in.''

And he did. Spicer Lovejoy was British, around forty-five years old and had worked for Nathan, Cal's father for around fifteen years. He was well over six feet tall, lithe wearing the suit of a librarian but his crooked smile revealed more about his demeanour.

Under the gaze of the two men, Ruth seemed to crack. ''I do not wish for my daughter to see a physiatrist. If word gets out then-'' Ruth trailed off. She glanced at the brandy cupboard. ''A drink, Lovejoy.'' She ordered.

''Of course.''

She didn't necessarily wish to drink hard liquor at early evening but the truth was she needed the Butlers guarding eyes away from her whist she made decisions of her daughter's welfare. Cal's dark eyes seem to press her, there was no guidance just simply pressure.

''You love my daughter?''

Cal hit back the remainder of the glass. ''Of course. I pay for her debts, I pay for her treatment, I bought her 56 karats of diamonds. I believe she is the one who is, maybe, fighting away her feelings for me.'' He went into his pocket and lit a cigar, a slug trail of smoke raising above their heads. ''She made these absurd accusations, they could have tarnished my name and yet here I am, still willing to help her.''

Ruth took the glass of brandy from Lovejoy. Of course, the tales of Hockley's abuse had been ludicrous, she knew that herself. Rose was a clumsy girl, especially of late. A black eye here, a couple of bruises there. The liquor burned into Ruth's chest and then her stomach spreading a warmth across her body.

''The match will remain.'' Ruth told him firmly. ''No more running around or giving her more time. The wedding is on.''

Hockley inhaled his cigar deeply. Satisfaction was written all over his face. Rose was his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

The house wasn't more than five rooms and the tiniest garden. A porch wrapped around the house and as the Dodge pulled up at the front, a yappy terrier made its presence known.

This was Jack's home.

''Here we are,'' he held out his hand, ''looks like Tommy's home.''

Rose glanced out of the window. It was so small she didn't even know how much furniture could sit inside but she had to admit; it appeared homely and inviting. She smiled to Jack. She didn't know what his roommate would be like.

''And the dog?''

Jack sighed in annoyance. ''That's Fred, as in Astaire. My friend's English terrier. He barks at his own damned shadow.''

Rose laughed, nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as though she was entering some new territory and wasn't sure on how any of this worked but she decided to just go with it.

''Come on in.''

Jack opened the car door and then went around the front of the car to open the door for her. She loved how Jack had manners. As they approached the front door, he placed his hand in hers. Rose glanced about. The street was quiet but people sat on their porch enjoying the sun, some read and children played down the end of the road under the watchful eye of their parents. People were so-alive.

Just inside the front door, Jack let go of her hand as the dog circled their feet, excited for the new faces. Rose giggled, watching as his tail wagged happily. His barking had stopped.

''Tommy?'' Jack shouted as he led her through a tiny hallway to the kitchen. With a stove, a table for two and a few cupboards here and there, it didn't look big enough to cook inside. Her kitchen was probably as big as the house.

''In here.'' A voice answered. Not an American one. Fred followed, yapping at Tommy, happy to hear his owners voice.

In the living room, Tommy sat on one of the dark red sofas. Rose saw his dirty blonde curls first and then he turned, revealing the fact he was sat without a shirt on, his naked torso exposed.

''Oh-'' She blushed, quickly covering her face, turning her face into Jack's chest. Jack raised his eyebrows quickly.

''Shit, you didn't tell me you got a girl back.'' Quickly he scrambled about to find a shirt then he realised than they were all in the laundry. Fred yapped loudly.

''It's all right.'' She smiled as she pulled her face from her hands. The initial shock had worn off. She focused her eyes on his face. He had odd markings here and there and a faded bruise on his cheek and then she remembered that Jack had told her his roommate was a bare-knuckle fighter. An English profession she assumed, for she had never heard of such a thing.

''I'm Tommy.'' He held out his hand to her. ''Tommy Ryan. This is Fred, let me put him in the damned kitchen''

She stepped forward to take his hand. ''Rose.'' She told him simply.

Tommy nodded, keeping his eyes on Jack. ''So, this is all new, right?''

Jack indicated for Rose to sit down. The living room had a two-seater sofa, a guitar sat in the corner next to a record player and an unlit fire. Tommy put Fred in the kitchen where faded barks could be heard but still less annoying. ''The damned thing barks at his own shadow.'' He laughed.

''Yeah, Rose and I met a few days ago at the Grill.'' Jack told Tommy, taking a seat beside Rose.

''You, sneaky bastard!'' He slapped Jack's shoulder hard. ''That's why you have barely been home!''

Tommy shook his head as he found his cigarette tin and he rolled one for himself.

''I have also been working.'' Jack told him with a smile.

''Yeah, sure.'' Tommy disappeared under a cloud of his own smoke. ''It doesn't bother you, does it?'' He asked Rose, failing to remember his manners.

''Oh, no.''

She had to admit she wasn't the biggest fan of smoking cigarettes but this was his home and she couldn't be the one to tell him not to smoke. She watched the dynamic between Tommy and Jack and wondered how they had met, what their story was. She tucked a curl behind her ear as she felt Jack squeeze her hand.

''Are you new here?'' Tommy asked Rose.

She shook her head. ''No, I came here a little over six months ago now.'' She told him. ''How about you? That sure doesn't sound like a local accent.''

Tommy inhaled his smoke. ''Is it so obvious? Well, I came over from Dublin last summer. Got a job here, met Jack and didn't look back. I mean, I live on the fuckin' beach, it doesn't get any better. In Ireland, we have shitty grey skies, nothing there for us. Unemployment is at a low after the War. We have nothing!''

Rose winced at his language but she admired his honesty. ''Well, it sounds as though you're in the right place.''

''I am. Jack here, he had been living under the fuckin' bridge until I met him. I had some money from fighting and I said come on, let's get a place. A roof. Some dignity!''

She turned to Jack, she hadn't known that he had been homeless. ''How long have you lived here in this house?''

''About two months.'' Jack told her. ''It's not much but it's a roof, right.''

Tommy finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ash tray which was full next to him on the floor. He ran his dirty fingers through his unruly curls before stretching out and yawning. Rose did wonder if he had just woken up even though it was now late afternoon.

''What is your story then, Rose?''

She shuffled nervously. She blinked several times before glancing at the floor. ''Well-I, I moved here after my father died. I-was living in Philadelphia. I grew up there.''

''You know those Hockley punks from out there? They moved here too not so long ago.'' Tommy shook his head as his face screwed up. ''I'd knock their teeth all out if I got my hands on them.''

''Tommy!'' Jack warned. He didn't want to raise any ugly questions.

Tommy softened. ''Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to-''

''It's all right.'' She squeezed Jack's hand. ''Actually, Caledon Hockley and I were engaged to be married.''

She didn't even open her eyes to see the look at Tommy's face. Instead, she continued with her story; feeling relief leave her body with every word which she said. She needed to say this out aloud. She had been keeping it inside for so long. Something told her to trust these people.

''He couldn't keep his eyes or his hands away from other women. Particularly a young blonde, Cara. She was the one I caught him with. Of course, Ethan, his brother was there to make up some poisoned lie but I never believed him.'' She paused for a moment to take a breath. ''He left Cara with Ethan and when I left Cal at the car, he followed me, running after me. I gave him my ring back and told him that our engagement was over.'' She bit the inside of her mouth. ''Then he hit me. First on my face,'' she touched her cheek with her left hand as she relived the night...

 _Two months previous..._

 _Cal had ordered Rose to undress for bed, and when she hadn't done as she was told; he had raised his hand to her and cut her lip. It was the first time Cal had ever laid hands on her and the first time Rose had ever been hit. She didn't like blood._

 _"Come on, Rose. Take off your clothes.'' Cal's voice seemed to echo into the dark room of the hotel._

 _He forced Rose from the floor to her feet and held her against the wall._

 _Rose could feel her own heartbeat in her ears. She had never felt so much fear. She just wanted a big hole to swallow her up and take her away from this hell._

 _"Why are you doing this, Cal? You were the one who went to bed with a whore."_

 _A sting came around Rose's cheek as she felt his hand strike her sharply. After that, he let her go and began to wander around the hotel room, somewhat absentmindedly._

 _"Don't speak to me like that, Rose."_

 _Rose watched him go and had wondered whether to make a run for the door to get out, but she knew he would follow her. She knew it. She was too afraid to speak. Too shocked for words. Too much in pain to move from the floor where she sat, tears running from her eyes._

 _Violence was never the answer to anything, Rose had always thought. It was a way of being punished. But why was she being punished for loving this man?_

 _"Why are you doing this, Cal? I have never hurt you."_

 _Her voice revealed her fear, like that of a small child. A bitter laugh came from Cal as he opened a bottle of whiskey and downed almost half of it. He seemed to feed off her energy, her fear and he loved it. He could taste the burning of the liquid in his throat and he thought he would vomit._

 _"You don't disobey me, Rose. I am your husband in practice. You honour me. You don't make a fool out of me."_

 _"You made a fool out of yourself, Cal. You went to bed with a woman who wasn't even your fiancée."_

 _Rose found inner strength and stability from somewhere to stand. She looked at the man she had once thought she loved and stared with contempt and disbelief._

 _"How could I go to bed with my fiancée when she wouldn't let me? This is your fault. Now it's your punishment."_

 _With that, Cal swooped Rose from her feet and carried her kicking and screaming to his bed. His stench was vile and when he tried to kiss her, she squirmed away._

 _"Cal. Stop. Please stop."_

 _Cal just laughed at her whimpers of desperation. He would get what he wanted, whether she liked it or not. He pulled violently at the buttons on her dress as she attempted to move from under him. He pinned her down strongly with his legs and one arm. He was strong, and it seemed the strength of the alcohol had added to it._

 _Tears spilled from her eyes as she didn't know what was happening. Her back was to him and she could hear his muttering of curse words and feel his dreaded touch._

 _He hitched up her skirts and began to pull at her stockings._

 _"No. No! Get off me, Cal."_

 _Rose attempted once again to kick him away, but he just covered her mouth with his dirty hands._

 _Tears spilled from her eyes and she panicked. She wished someone would just walk in or he would just stop. She had never felt so much pain in her life. She wished she could give him the same pain in return. Then she thought of something. Cal continued to struggle with her dress as Rose opened her mouth slightly and bit as hard as she could on the finger which Cal had over her mouth._

 _He seemed to back off slightly and moaned with pain._

 _"You little bitch!" he stormed, and then more violently threw himself at her. She panicked and rolled over from her back onto her stomach, raised her legs, and kicked his chest. Cal stumbled backwards._

 _In a few seconds, she saw Cal stumbling back towards her. Rose had never seen her life flash before her eyes before. Blood poured everywhere. She could also taste the blood from biting his finger._

 _She screamed a little, seeing the scene before her. It seemed too violent to be reality. Then it faded to black._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Rose didn't know how her legs had carried her outside when they were shaking so violently as they were right now. She clung to the rail on the porch, tears couldn't stop falling, down her cheeks, her neck to her chest and some flew down her dress, onto the floor; they were uncontrollable. She grasped her chest struggling to breathe. The memories which she had supressed for so long seemed to come screaming back to her. The memories which she had put away in a tiny box in her head and vowed to never let out. Until now. There was so much which had kept her anxiety right at the brim. Meeting Jack was the only time she had truly allowed herself to be free, to try and find herself and in the last few days she seemed to have discovered herself more than she had ever known. She was stronger than she thought, perhaps Jack was her back bone, the outlet of grief and everything else in her life which she needed.

Whilst the other girls were out there, finding themselves, she was locked away, being taught each day to be somebody that she wasn't. She was taught to fight every single natural instinct. She was a woman, they wouldn't have choices. Women could vote, smoke, consume alcohol and dance with strange men; all of this was now socially acceptable except to her. Her own Mother despised her daughter's natural way of behaviour. For God's sake, one slouch at dinner was like she had committed the ultimate sin and now here she was, with Jack. He encouraged the exact opposite of what her Mother did; he wanted to see her free, to dance, to be herself and there was nobody there to correct her. Just encouragement.

A hand took hold of her shoulder and turned her. The next thing she knew she was clinging to Jack's chest so tightly as though her life depended on it. She knew that she could be seen on the front porch but that didn't matter at this moment in time. He was silent as he stroked her hair, his own lips white from anger. His breathing was ragged from adrenaline. Tommy stepped out onto the porch, fully dressed and smoking another cigarette. He nodded silently at Jack.

''I'm off to the bar. If you need anything...'' He offered. Jack knew what he was referring to. If he needed help with Hockley. Tommy walked from the porch. He had known to leave the pair alone. Jack watched him walk up the street. There had been something about the way Rose had been that day, something odd but he hadn't even expected her to tell him half of her past. The thing was now that Tommy knew any of it, not that he couldn't be trusted, it would fuel his hatred for the damned family. Tommy would get hold of Hockley and not let him go. His reputation of being a first-class fighter was brilliant, even Jack feared been nearby when he fought. Jack, himself was now hating them. Rose shook in his arms.

''I'm so sorry.'' Rose cried, her words almost inaudible.

Pulling away, Jack touched her face. Her beautiful face. She didn't deserve to cry anymore.

''What are you sorry for Rose? There's nothing for you to apologise for.'' He pulled her close to him again, and felt her body shake.

''For the trouble I caused. This silly outburst.''

Tightening his arms around Rose's body, he kissed her hair gently before raising his left arm and stroking her curls tenderly, Rose felt comforted by him and she closed her eyes against his chest feeling safe in his arms. She stayed there for several minutes before she pulled away to try to compose herself.

''I am so utterly foolish,'' she wiped her face, her eyes and tried to fix her hair. ''When one hasn't cried in so long, it is so easy to get carried away with it.'' She tried to laugh, to make light of the situation but when Jack watched her so intently, with those blue eyes so honest and pure, she couldn't help but falter this external show she had decided to put on.

''Don't do that.'' He told her. Her silly smile faded. ''Not with me. There's no need to pretend at all.''

Rose opened her mouth to speak when she realised that nothing she said would make him believe her. He knew her.

''I know Cara.'' Jack confessed, his voice low as he didn't take his eyes away from Rose. ''She is one of the girls from the Grill. She told me a twisted version of your story, including that Hockley made you out to be insane. The story of the doctors, your Mother locks you away in that tower.''

Rose nodded. She couldn't hide any of it now. ''Yes.'' She shook her head. ''I hear she is delightful.''

Jack smiled. ''Yes, well she knows all of the men around here very well.''

Rose pressed her lips together. ''You knew this all along and yet you still chose to be around me? You still chose to kiss me?''

Jack smiled. ''Yes. Because I know how much of it was horse shit.'' He came closer to her. ''I don't care about any of that. I care about you. I won't let him near you again.''

Rose closed her eyes as his hands came up to her cheeks and wiped away the fresh lot of falling tears. ''I am not insane. The Hockley's paid the doctor to diagnose me with some utterly absurd illness.''

''I know that.''

Her shaking seemed to have subsided but she was still left feeling exposed to someone fully for the first time in her life. ''None of this frightens you?''

Jack narrowed his eyes. ''No, he doesn't frighten me. Nothing does. Except perhaps losing you.''

He leaned forward ever so slightly, so that their lips came into contact for just the briefest few moments. Rose felt her heart flutter and all of her nerves seemed to disappear. She was experiencing emotions she had never felt before. Gently, Jack took her right hand in his left and moved forward once again. He kissed her again with more passion than the first time. She could feel his warmth next to her, but yet she still shivered. The outside world seemed to disappear. It was just them now. No more words were needed to express what each felt towards the other. Rose felt as though there was no air. She was dizzy. She struggled and time stood still. Everything which he said to her was so pure, so emotional and she clung onto each and every word.

He didn't want to lose her. She knew that she couldn't let go of him. He was the one who she needed.

''Then don't let me go,'' she repeated the words which she had said at the beach the first night they had kissed, ''ever.''

She whispered against his lips and he shivered. He pulled at her tighter. ''Come inside.''

 **That evening, 11pm.**

Cal's brandy glass was refilled. Lovejoy stood ever so still, almost like a cat about to catch his prey. Every now and again, his eyes would dart about. Ruth was beyond tired but refused to sleep until her daughter was home and safe. Their conversation that afternoon had not gone as she had liked, she needed to be clear before Rose went to bed, before she strayed elsewhere and had this idea that she was a free woman, she wasn't...

Seconds later, the door creaked open and then closed, almost like somebody was trying to sneak inside. Somebody who didn't wish to be noticed.

Rose was home.

Ruth darted for the door, her dressing gown a trail behind her. She was mixed between relieved and damned angry. Cal stood behind for a moment, smirking as he caught eye contact with Lovejoy. This would be interesting. What would the girl have to say for herself this evening? No doubt she would be full of perfect excuses.

''There was a Dodge out of the front window.'' Lovejoy told Cal quietly.

''And?''

''It's funny how a car arrives on a quiet street and Rose is home moments later.'' Lovejoy was pulling at the right thread, he was sure of it.

Cal raised his eyebrows. ''That is why I pay you, my friend.'' For finding such needles in large haystacks.

He circled the rest of his brandy around the glass. He heard Ruth in the hallway, scolding her daughter. He would do more than say a few choice words. A scolding was obviously not even for the girl.

''Thirteen hours!'' Ruth cried, she stood in her nightwear. Rose rolled her eyes. She was tired and had believed that her Mother would be in bed by now. She had been stupid to think that her Mother wouldn't wait up after her been out for such a long time. The day had been one which Rose needed to sleep away with her emotions at her fingertips, she could collapse to bed and not wake up in a long time.

''Yes, Mother. I can tell the time.''

''Rose, what's gotten into you?''

Rose wanted to tell her that she was not to be made a wife, that she refused to be told what to do anymore. That she was fed up of her scolding's, her voice and the fact that she had met someone who made her feel alive. And then she saw _him_ , lingering in the dining room. A face that she didn't expect to see.

''Cal?''

''Good evening.'' He stepped forward. Rose felt her stomach fall, her heart was racing and then she leant back against the door. ''It is nice that you finally join us.''

Rose opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Jack. She wanted Jack. Squeezing her eyes closed, she steadied her breathing. After today, the last thing she needed was to be in Cal's presence. She had already relived absolutely everything which she had gone through and the last thing which she needed was to see him again, to speak to him or be near him.

''I am so sorry. Perhaps we can speak tomorrow. I am exhausted-''

''Well I would have discussed plans this afternoon. Although your activities seemed to have been important enough to keep you out until almost midnight.''

Rose clenched her teeth together. ''Yes. I do also have a life outside of this house.'' Rose had far too much going on in her mind to tolerate Cal's games. Her snapping at him made him even more angry but that was something he didn't show her, of course.

''Rose!'' Ruth scolded her daughter's attitude.

''Please excuse me, I have to sleep. Tomorrow we shall discuss whatever plans you wish to discuss.''

Rose started for the stairs when a voice kept her back.

''Actually, I would like to discuss them now.'' Cal told her. ''Alone.''

Rose turned to face him as she noticed that her Mother and Lovejoy were already stood to one side as though they were willing to leave them alone to speak. Rose knew that she had no choice and she was too tired to argue. She started for the dining room. This would not take long, she would make sure of it.

''Very well. I trust this won't take long.''

''As long as you make it.'' He followed her, smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten:**

The large grandfather clock read ten to midnight. Rose pulled herself a chair at the dining room table. She needed to take the weight from her own feet. Cal walked past her and went over to her Father's drinks cabinet before opening it and helping himself to another brandy, as though it was his own.

''Care for a glass?''

She wanted to comment on the fact that he was in her house, yet he was asking her if she would like one of her own Father's brandies. ''Yes.'' She replied. She knew she shouldn't but today's events called for something strong before bed to at least made sure that she slept a good amount. Tomorrow would be a day which she was already dreading for obvious reasons.

He poured it silently before coming to her and placing it in front of her. She grasped the glass and brought it to her lips immediately, ignoring the burning sensation and the foul taste.

''Well, how can I help you?''

Cal sipped his brandy for just a minute. He nursed it, taking his time very slowly before responding to her very eager question. ''Your Mother and I have been discussing, certain things.''

Rose moved a curl from her face. She knew what this meant. He wanted their wedding to go ahead, he wanted to control her and he hated knowing that for the last few months he had not been able to touch her. His presence had repulsed her after his activities with Cara – but a man had needs, one which his fiancée had not been willing to fulfil. One whom was very frigid and cold, like her own Mother, he suspected. He grinned at his own thoughts.

''Is that right?''

Cal's jaw tightened. ''Rose, stop acting like a child. You sit there drinking liquor, with the attitude of a teenager.''

''Cal, I am just seventeen yet you expected me to be a full-grown woman. An adult. You wanted to go to bed with me. When I refused, you take God knows whoever else. I have nothing to offer you, nor you to me. Clearly.''

Rose stood from the table. This time she was adamant that she would not be spoken to or treat the way she had been in the past. From somewhere, she had strength and courage and she knew that had stemmed from Jack. The one person who had showed her everything which Cal had prevented her from experiencing.

Cal came to her, quickly. She was a pistol, that was for certain.

''You refused to honour me, the way a wife is supposed to honour her husband.''

''I am not your wife!'' She shouted. Her temper becoming too much. Oh, why did she leave Jack when he had asked her to stay with him for the night and she knew for certain that she would trust him with all of her heart to not invite her into his bed. ''Nor will I ever be.'' She sighed. How much clearer could one be?

Following her outburst, Cal remained fairly calm. ''Rose, I have paid for you. I paid your useless Father's debts, I kept this roof over your head. Your family name is still clear.''

Picking up her glass of brandy, Rose took a larger sip. She could take offense for his insult of her father, she could have raised her voice further but she decided to take the high road. She was not becoming involved in his games anymore. She was freeing herself from his poisonous tangled web.

''Then taint it, Cal. For I no longer care. My Mother may kiss your damned feet but I refuse to. There was a time I believed I may have loved you but then you hurt me, you hit me and I am not going to be that person.''

A sharp glance from Cal did nothing to deter her from attempting to leave the room. She opened the door of the dining room into the hallway when she came face to face with Lovejoy. He towered over her and stopped her from leaving. He pushed her back into the dining room and closed the door. Her Mother must have gone to bed. Now, she felt herself begin to panic. She needed to get out of there quick. She felt like she needed to scream...that would wake the whole damned house up.

''Perhaps, take a seat, love.''

Rose eyed Lovejoy sharply. ''I am afraid that your Butler isn't going to convince me to marry you either, Cal.''

Biting the inside of his lip, he felt his anger start. It started in his stomach before it took over his full body and his hand came up around her face, slapping her once before shoving her backwards with such force that she fell to the floor. He had to stop himself from hurting her even more for he could have done. Just one slap did little to stop the urge to continue but he stopped, knowing Ruth was upstairs. She had begun to sob, he felt nothing but annoyance. The same whining his Mother would make when his Father taught his wife a lesson or two.

''Perhaps now you will listen!''

Rose said nothing as she sobbed. Her heart was aching for Jack. She wanted to be a safe and comforting place with him, for him to hold her and all of this would all go away. She closed her eyes and prayed for a second. She didn't believe in God, but she prayed to not have to live through this again. She had left, she had found the strength and now he had taken it away from here again...

His mind was so focused on what the problem was; her. In his mind, he ran through a list of issues and he stared into those soft green eyes of hers. He contemplated his reasons for still wanting her. He searched his mind for one but he knew what the answer damn well was; she was the only girl to fight him back. Yes, that made him angrier at times. But Rose would never just lay down and take his hit but for now, he hoped that she would. His anger levels had risen in the last few days, accelerated by the fact that she had left the house all day and he needed to know where she had been.

''Look at me,'' he urged.

She was about to refuse but he started to come closer to her. Quickly, she raised her head. He looked over her for a moment. He could so easily have helped her up from the floor, sent for help to clear her face and then allowed her to go to bed, but something niggled at him, slowly twisting to the point where it began to annoy him.

''Who was in the car, Rose?''

Lovejoy raised his eyebrows in interest. He hadn't expected Cal to believe the car was associated with Rose's disappearance but nothing would escape his own eyes, nothing. He listened, his own interest sparked.

''What car?''

Cal sipped his brandy, it momentarily quashed his anger. He enjoyed the feeling for a moment or two. The calm before the storm.

''When you arrived home, it just so happened that a Dodge had pulled up and then left within minutes. Coincidence, since the state of the vehicle tells me it belongs to no one on the street or even in the area.'' Lovejoy answered for Cal. A wild smirk across his face told Rose that he knew something. He was picking at something and she knew he would not give up toying with her until she revealed something about that car. She never would.

Rose felt sickened, weak and bored. ''I don't know.'' She lied as she pulled herself up and stood up as straight as she could. ''Ask the neighbours whether or not they had visitors this evening if it is any particular interest to either or you.''

Cal watched as she had gotten to her feet. Usually she would stay down for longer and he could toy with her, make her tell him things and twist her around his finger ever so easily but this time he didn't. Her answer made him smile, she had more fire in her stomach than before. Something about her had changed and that was how he knew that Lovejoy was in fact, correct. Rose knew who was in the car. She had landed herself in the hot water.

''Hmm, Lovejoy, you may now leave us.'' Cal didn't take his eyes away from Rose. His mood seemed to have changed, he was; calm.

''Of course.''

Lovejoy nodded to Cal, ever faithful before leaving the dining room and clicking the door closed. Rose watched as he silently walked to the drinks cabinet and helped himself to another drink. This was another side to Cal which Rose had never seen, he was so unpredictable and yet so calm. She kept herself prepared for any outcome. She kept her eye on the door whilst his back was turned but he knew that the manservant would just waiting outside. She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

''The car? Do you expect us to believe you walked home.''

Rose rolled her eyes visibly. ''Oh Cal, believe what you will. It is after midnight and I am very tired.''

Her will to stay had ran out and she knew at that moment in time that she would not stay in the house any longer. She would go, she would run. She had to. She had to try something for staying here would no doubt keep her as the mouse to his cat. His prey. His pathetic games. His normal routine which she knew off by heart. She refused to tread on eggshells any longer and the same went for his ex-copper of a valet.

A clink seemed to stop her steps towards the door. A loud clink. In slow motion, she saw Cal finish pouring the brandy out into the same glass which her Father would drink from. He took one sip from it. Just one sip. Usually in these moods he would down it in one. His lips over the rim. His black eyes on her. Watching her. Then she was hit by something. Something very heavy but not heavy enough to knock her to the floor right away. It seemed to linger there for a moment or two. She seemed to topple, to not know how something had stolen away her balance...

It took her breath away, stole every ounce of strength which she seemed to have gained and knocked her to the floor then. As she lay one of the last things she saw was shards of glass everywhere, on the floor, in her lap and embedded in her foot as she had stumbled backwards and then she saw the blood. So much of it. She screamed as loud as she could and then she faded out. Just like she had done before. So many times before.

 **I know some people believe that Cal wasn't very abusive and all that but in this version, I have heightened him to be the person that he is. Speaking out about any form of abuse is so important to me. I have written stories in the past about these issues after losing a friend to domestic violence. If this affects you, I'm sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **One Week Later,**

 **Saturday night.**

The door slammed closed, the key turned in the lock to ensure that no one could get out. A peep out of the window ensured that Ruth was going to the country club – on the arm of her daughter's fiancé. In the darkness of her bedroom, a large engagement ring sat on her fourth finger. Just where it has sat before. She swallowed a large, painful lump. As painful as the glass which had been laced into her skin, pulled out by tweezers after yet another carefully explained 'accident.'

She waited there in the dark, one or two minutes and then the familiar sound was audible, following by the car – a green Dodge. He had come for her again. She promised herself that this time she wouldn't cry but she did. She cried, her heart ached, her stomach twisting slowly...the pain was indescribable especially when he was so within her reach yet she couldn't leave. He was too far away.

Every night for the past six days he had come for her, waited outside and watched the bedroom window for any sign of her coming out. She hadn't. Instead she had waited, watching him in the dark clutching the red and white blanket which he had given her. The smell of him hadn't gone away, in fact it was stronger than before. She wrapped it around her body as she shivered. She sat on the floor, watching through the window. Her eyes didn't leave his figure.

He waited; an hour or so. He never got out of the car, never. She willed him to some nights, to come inside and take her away but she knew that Cal was downstairs, Lovejoy with him. Together they were a powerful team that would ensure the end of Jack Dawson and she knew that she couldn't allow them to know of his existence.

The engagement had gone out in the newspapers that day. A recycled picture of them had been used for a new one would be impossible. Her face was different shades of purple, blue and pinks. She hadn't look at herself in the mirror since the Sunday, not since she had vomited at her own reflection. She was Cal's once more. She belonged to him.

She knew that one night, Jack would stop coming. He would forget about her, their beautiful laughter, their lovely kisses and how much they had grown fond of each other. She tried to not fight for breath for it hurt her stomach, her lungs and everything else. But the ache for him was so much deeper than the pain of the bruises.

The car started and seconds later he pulled away, off the street and then he turned left at the end. He had gone. Her sobs became desperate, her throat burning and aching. She managed to get to her bed before she wrapped herself in the blanket. It would be a while before she stopped crying and sleep would come.

 **The next day,**

 **The Grill**

''I cannot remember the last time I could afford a fuckin' cheeseburger.'' Tommy licked his fingers clean. The remainder of the burger he threw down his throat as though he had never eaten before in his life.

Jack's eyes wondered over Tommy's head in a distant gaze. He stood behind the counter. His shift had only started a half hour ago but he was beyond tired, his mind refused to focus on anything. His back hurt from falling asleep on the stupid floor and even then, he had drifted in and out of nothing, just thoughts of her. The answers that he wanted so badly and what was preventing him from getting them?

''You want to train again tonight, lad?'' Tommy asked through chewing his burger. His question wasn't met with an answer. Jack's eyes told Tommy just where his head was. For the last few nights, Tommy had been showing Jack more moves and how to defend himself in a fight. Anything to take his mind away from Rose. He had to admit, he was doing all right but he never wished to use them.

Tommy slapped Jack's face hard with his right hand. ''Hey, boy!'' He shouted, waving his hand in front of Jack's face.

Jack squeezed his eyes closed. He wanted to slap him back so much harder but he knew Tommy was his friend, and just how ignorant he had been. He felt the anger which had risen inside him slowly dissolved away as he slowed his breathing to calm himself.

''What?'' He snapped. This time giving Tommy attention.

''I ask you questions, you're looking at that wall like there's naked chicks all over it.'' Tommy pointed behind him.

Jack shook his head. ''That isn't it!'' He rested against the counter. ''She didn't come out again last night.'' He ran his fingers through his hair. His patience had been pushed to the limit. He wanted answers but didn't seem to be getting any.

Tommy sighed. ''She isn't going to.'' He pushed his plate to one side, wiping his mouth on a napkin and then throwing it onto the empty pile.

Jack shook his head. For over a week there had been nothing, not a word from Rose. All the times he had sat out side of her house he was sure he had seen her curtains moving, and not from a blast of wind either. He ran his fingers through his hair again as he bit his lip. He was constantly thinking, over and over. Tommy witnessed his nervous manner.

''That Hockley guy will have gotten the better of her. I told you before, he needs a fuckin' hidin'. The shit he put her through is enough to scare her back into the engagement.'' Tommy washed down his burger with a sip of Coca Cola.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Tommy. ''What makes you say that?''

Tommy eyed Jack. ''Do you not read the damned papers?''

Not taking his eyes away from Tommy, Jack reached out next to him where a stack of papers had been left by customers. He picked up the first one. He flicked it over to page 6; the wedding announcement page. There it was, in big bold and black letters. HOCKLEY WEDDING TO GO AHEAD. IN TWO WEEKS. A picture accompanied it and a section of writing but Jack didn't read that, he couldn't. The headline was enough to tell him what he needed to know. He slumped down on the stool which was just behind him. He bit his lip, running his hands over his face. Tommy was silent. Jack closed the paper before throwing it back on the pile which sat next to the counter. How had the answer to everything been sat next to him this entire time?

''Unimaginable bastard, he is.'' Tommy commented.

Is this what it felt like to be shot in the stomach? Jack felt his fists clench. Something had happened. Hockley had everything to do with it. They were engaged again. The opposite of what Rose had wanted. That was why she hadn't been seen in over a week. He felt like leaving work there and then, going to her, taking her away.

''Yes, he is.''

Tommy slapped Jack's back. ''I know you like her, she is a diamond. But you need to be careful.''

Jack wasn't even listening to Tommy but he nodded as though he was. His mind was on how he could get to Rose. To see her. There was now so many obstacles, even more than before. His mind would not stop running, thinking through ideas. Anything.

''The thing is Tommy, I might even love her.''

Tommy was about to offer some form of advice but he doorbell ringing broke Jack's attention. Cara stepped in, wearing a short white dress, a pair of red heels and her lips matched. Tommy's eyes lit up, doubled in size and he whistled, brazenly. Cara approached the counter. Jack narrowed his eyes at the fact she was so overdressed on a Sunday morning but then what else would you expect from Cara?

''Eyes back in their sockets, Tommy.'' He smirked, seeing his friend's reaction. He crossed his arms over his chest, wondering what event could possibly be needing such attire.

''Well she is a sight for sore eyes.''

Cara nodded to Jack. ''Morning.''

''Good morning, I see you're not attending church this morning.''

Cara laughed loudly. Her voice piercing the quietness amongst those drinking their morning coffees and bagels. ''Not a chance. I came by to see if you are free this afternoon.''

''Yes, he is and so am I.'' Tommy answered for Jack, his eyes still on Cara.

Cara side glanced at Tommy. ''And who might you be.''

''Tommy Ryan. The best you'll ever have milady.''

Cara giggled loudly again. ''Oh, I like you already.''

She turned and pawed at Jack's arm. Her red nails stroking his wrist. ''Say you'll come down to the ballroom. There is a dance tonight, a party.''

Jack was very hesitant. ''I'd rather not.''

Tommy begged Jack with his eyes. ''I'll help you out, if you help me.'' He winked at his friend.

Jack knew what he meant. He would help with Hockley. The truth was he knew he could never tackle them alone, not that he planned to. He sighed, glancing at the clock. He couldn't do anything until this evening anyway when he would go and see Rose, he would find a way into the house. He had to. At least this afternoon may take his mind away from such things.

''If I say no, I will never hear the end of it will I?''

''Never in your life!'' Tommy beamed. ''I speak for both of us when I say we will be there.''

Cara squealed excitedly as she twirled around. ''Yes! I knew I would get you to come. We never see you out of this place.'' Cara seemed to forget Tommy was even there.

 **6.30pm**

 **The La Monica ballroom**

The Santa Monica sign lit up the entrance to the pier as the arcades seemed to be full of people. Jack parked his car away from the pier and followed Tommy to the front. Together, they glanced about.

''Must be something happening out here tonight,'' Tommy beamed. He had shaved for the occasion and had even cut back his unruly hair, applied cologne and even put on a fresh shirt. All the effort to bed Cara; no doubt any effort was needed.

Jack on the other hand wore his usual dark blue pants and white shirt. He shoved his hands into his pants pocket.

''It looks that way.'' For a moment he wondered if Rose would be out here with this lot. Then he realised that there was no way she would be allowed. He half felt as though he shouldn't be out here, having fun. Tommy led him over the road to the entrance of the ballroom. He sure needed a beer or two. Music could be heard from inside. It was a funky dance beat which he recognised. Inside, people of all ages seemed to have come together. Some were dressed for the occasion, others weren't. Jack scanned about; it didn't take him long to see the Hockley brother Ethan with one of the other cronies.

''That's Roy,'' Tommy narrowed his eyes watching them, they seemed to be swirling a girl or two around the floor, glasses littered all over their table.

Jack licked his lips. ''Why the damned shades?''

Tommy shrugged. ''I'll ask him one day when I crack the glass on the fuckin' things.''

''And the others?''

Tommy shrugged. ''They come and go. I don't think they even know who they are themselves. Matt is one, he disappeared though a few weeks ago. I wonder if he did one of those bastards wrong and wound up in the gutter.''

Jack winced. How could he talk about it like it was a simple punch?

The music was loud, the girl's screams were louder and the dancing was very out of sorts for Jack. He shoved his hands in his pocket. ''I can't stay here.''

Tommy grasped his arm tightly. ''Hey, you promised. Besides, I have a plan. Let's go get us some beers.''


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve:**

Two beers had turned into six or seven. The dancing had started to grow on Jack, once he had found his rhythm. The music was different to what he usually heard; a bit of Bill Haley and His Comets were currently playing. The music was 'modern' or so he had been told. He remembered when he was a kid and these sorts of dances would be filled with Irish Bands, people from the town just playing any instruments which they owned; those were the real times he had felt a buzz from dancing. Truth be told, he was a good dancer. His Mother and Father had taught him everything which they had known, from starting out their teenage years in the dance halls to going to the barn dance on Saturday night, each week since Jack was just a little boy. Those were the times he hoped to pass onto his own family. Just the simpler things in life which cost nothing.

From behind his seventh beer, Jack watched Ethan Hockley. His exterior was smooth and suave, his suit very fashionable, his fingers clicking and the drinks would turn up within seconds. He took another sip. Outwardly, he bore a resemblance to Cal, but there was something tamer about him, almost like he was trying to keep up with his brother. To be the more feared member of the family. Jack shook his head as he kept his eyes on them, the other friends would dart over and then leave but none of them appeared to be Cal. Jack narrowed his eyes, he knew just where he would be; at home with Rose. He sighed, feeling his stomach sink. He wondered why he had even bothered coming out here tonight when he knew just how he felt; a part of him wanted to approach those Hockley's, to tell them to fetch Cal here tonight but he knew it was no use and that fighting with them wouldn't end well. He knew just how powerful they were, they had contacts God knows where and Tommy was his only hope of ever getting on the bad side of Cal, which he knew he would need to do in order to even see Rose again. His head was a mixture of everything which combined with his desire to drink had driven him to the point of confusion. He could feel her presence, that beautiful aura which had started out as a full on icy exterior but it had been broken down to show a vulnerable yet fiery girl.

Jack glanced about. Cara was nowhere to be seen here, he wondered if they had even found the right party or why he had even bothered to come out, even for Tommy. For his friend. Tommy had also disappeared off somewhere, with a girl, no doubt. He was here, alone and that being exactly how he felt at that moment in time. Jack took a seat in a booth somewhere, all he knew it that it was empty. Empty and comfortable.

That was where Tommy found him. Asleep.

''For God's sake,'' he shook his head, laughing. He pulled at his friend's leg. ''Jack, I leave you for one hour!''

Jack didn't budge. Tommy shouted his name several times but realised with the music blaring, he wouldn't hear, either that or he was too far into his drunken snooze. Tommy slid his arms under Jack's shoulder before shoving him over his own shoulder in one strong swoop. People dodged out of their way as Tommy wobbled his way to the exit and out into the now dark street. The arcades had long since closed leaving a silent strip save for the ballroom. It was eerie in the dark but Tommy didn't care as he made his way down the promenade, squinting his eyes in order to see something. It was made even harder by the fact that he had drunk more than what he had thought, combined with the fact he had felt worse once the fresh air had hit him.

''Where did you park that bloody car?'' Tommy asked aloud, he had drunk a fair few whiskies himself.

He wobbled his way down the dim lit promenade where he spied a lone parked car. He knew it was Jack's Dodge. He headed for it, carefully putting one foot in front of the other. When he reached the car, he pulled the door open before gently manoeuvring Jack's head inside before lowering the rest of his body onto the seat. He quickly opened the window in case Jack felt sick and needed some air. Tommy wiped the sweat from his brow. He was heavier than he thought!

''Don't you dare even think about driving.'' He warned as he closed the car door. He spoke as though Jack would even hear him, or take notice, before heading back to the dance. The night was still young for him, even though he was now alone. Fun was still there to be had.

It didn't take him long to reach the entrance. He had left his drink at the side of the bar and he intended to finish it. As he approached, a hand grasped his chest refraining him from entering. Tommy put his hand over the offending limb and clasped his fingers around it, ripping it away. A screech followed. Tommy elbowed the person out of the way. He was security of some sort, one would assume until he met a dark pair of shades. Ethan Hockley.

''Tommy Ryan?''

''The hell you want to know for?''

''I've been told some information which is disturbing. You have been hitting on my girl this evening?''

Tommy laughed in Ethan's face. ''Your girl? Which fuckin' one? I have seen you with about six.''

Ethan removed his glasses, revealing an already darkened eye. Tommy laughed, he must have been picking fights tonight already but he was going to pick on the wrong one.

''Cara O'Donnell.''

Tommy frowned, although the smile didn't leave his face. Even with Roy stood there beside him, the great Ethan Hockley wasn't threatening at all.

''I haven't touched your girl. In fact, she was the one who was more than interested in someone else I know.''

Ethan turned to Roy. He nodded, one swift nod which gave out a certain, secret order. They grasped Tommy by the scruff of his neck and he was dragged off into the back of their black car, they threw him inside as though he was a black bag of garbage.

From afar, at the side of the darkened arcades, Cara watched as Tommy was loaded into the car. She pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled. That was the annoying one down. Her dress was hidden by a dark overcoat, her brown perm tucked away as her heels clacked on the concrete as she crossed the street to Jack's car. She peered inside. He was asleep. Her lips curved into a smile. Quickly, she ran around to the passenger side before climbing in. She wasn't quiet. Inside, she removed the jacket quickly revealing a busty white dress.

''Hello, Jack,'' she stroked his hair, ''come around, baby.''

''Mm,'' He muttered, ''is that you?'' He tried to move his arm, to reach it out but it was deadened from laying on it for so long.

''Yes.'' She told him softly. His breathe told her that he was drunk but she wasn't repulsed by it one bit.

''Get up.''

''I missed you,'' he reached out for her hand and she took it, surprised. She brought it to her lips where she kissed it softly. She stirred something within him. Something which he hadn't felt in such a long time. Slowly, he lifted his heavy and aching body from the seat and opened his eyes. He rubbed his face before focusing his blurred eyes.

''Cara?''

''Yes.''

He didn't have the opportunity to say anything else for her red lips were on his. He didn't stop her, he couldn't. Her force on his weakened body was enough for him to succumb to her. Her lips were sweet, he could taste the lemonade which she had consumed. Her tongue roamed his mouth and somehow that was enough to weaken him even more.

From the exact same spot where Cara had watched Tommy taken by the Hockley's, Rose grasped onto the corner of the building, watching Jack Dawson passionately kiss the girl who he had sworn so badly to have never touched. The same girl who sat at the Grill. Rose glanced at her shoes, they sparkled in the dim light, they grew blurrier as tears came to her eyes. She shook them away quickly. It was too late, wasn't it? He had moved on. Moved on from her. With the girl Cal had taken to bed just months earlier.

She exhaled quickly, there was a sharp pain in her chest. The truth was she had waited for those damned cuts to heal, for everything to settle before she even attempted to leave the house again. She thought Jack would keep coming for her, that he wouldn't ever stop but he had.

She turned back to look down the promenade, to the ballroom where the party was being held. The party was a birthday celebration for her fiancé. Cal. All evening he had stood beside her, clawing at her, holding her and she had played the beautiful, dutiful fiancée in return. Then he had vanished someplace and truth be told, she didn't care where for it had given her a great opportunity to leave for just a little while.

Her red heels clattered on the concrete as she headed back to the party; what else could she do? As she reached the entrance she smiled as security allowed her inside. She met Lovejoy in the corridor which led to the ballroom area. She gasped, startled.

''Miss?''

''Yes, sorry I was just getting some air.'' She smiled. ''The champagne does go to your head, then the dancing...''

Lovejoy said nothing. He seemed to buy the fact that she was simply outside taking the air. She glanced about. ''Has my fiancé returned?''

Lovejoy shook his head as he folded his arms over his chest. ''No, ma'am. He is expected to be gone for some time.''

She felt her jaw tighten. In someone else's bed she felt like adding, for she knew the presumption was correct.

''Then, please may I be escorted back home. I am feeling tired.''

''Yes Miss, right this way.''

Lovejoy stepped ahead of her out of the door. He nodded a goodnight at the security before leading her to the darkened limousine which had brought her to the venue.

She stopped just outside the ballroom and turned to see if she could see Jack about, any sign of anything but there wasn't. In fact, she took note that his car had gone. She bit her lip, wanting to simply be at home, knowing she could sob into her pillow. She sighed.

''Miss?'' Lovejoy broke her concentration. He ushered her forward like a child who had become distracted.

''Yes, sorry.'' Her heels clacked as she walked on forward. Lovejoy held the door open for her, she settled herself on the back seat and glanced out of the window as she heard the chauffeur and Lovejoy exchanging words before the chauffeur got back in the car before proceeding to drive on.

A deep breathe did nothing to settle Rose's racing heart, nor did watching the scenery out of the car windows. Everything was a complete blur, like her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't write very often on here anymore as the chapters have been pre-written for a long time but I just want to say how much I appreciate your messages and reviews about my stories. I hope you do still enjoy :)**

Chapter thirteen:

Ruth's voice massaged Rose's ears constantly without a break. It was a sunny morning and the light through the dining room windows was lovely along with the heat. Rose sat with her back to the veranda doors, the breeze tickling her neck. It was as Rose's request that the morning air had been allowed into the room with Ruth complaining of bugs coming in along with anything else.

Rose had rolled her eyes quickly and insisted it was too warm. The fans were already working overtime. She glanced over at the food on the table; toast, preserves, bagels, fresh fruit with Greek yoghurt and then a selection of fruit juice. Rose skipped past most of the food, picking up an apple before pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee. She was tired, her mind consumed most of the night.

''There are six more portfolios to be inspected after breakfast.'' Ruth told her daughter, her eyes sharp as she sipped her tea.

''Yes, Mother.''

''The utter stress of having to select a home half the way across the country without knowing of interiors, of the local school systems, the nearby amenities, the entertainment...''

''Mother, I am sure in New York, that entertainment is not so far away.''

Rose touched her head, she was warm. Drinking a hot beverage wasn't much help but she needed something to help wake up her.

''Well, perhaps Cal will be along later to help select. The wedding planner is also due just after lunch.''

''Oh yes.'' Rose had forgotten. Another afternoon spent wasted.

She went to bite her apple but then realised that she wasn't even hungry, she wasn't anything. Muttering words to her Mother had taken up much of her energy.

''New York in autumn I hear is quite lovely.''

''Yes, Mother.''

''The fall line will also be along any time now.''

''How exciting.'' Rose couldn't sound any less excited.

''And of course, the wedding could still be held there but then there is the small matter of where to live until we are married, of course, there is the Wardolf but then the stress of moving all of our belongings across and then into a house. But then we could spend some time selecting an exquisite home ourselves. We can visit the realtors, examine that with our own eyes...''

Ruth went on and on, creating such stress for herself that even Rose wondered how she slept, how she continued to speak without taking a breath. Did any of this stuff matter?

''We can discuss that in due course, Mother.''

Ruth put her tea cup onto the table. ''But dear girl, we have a matter of weeks before this will be finalised. Cal wants to marry you as soon as he possibly can.''

Yes, of course he does. Rose wanted to place her head in her hands, to lay down and nap from one conversation with her Mother. Her engagement ring sparkled on her finger, a large diamond, worth enough to feed an entire small country. He wanted her marry her so that he could take off her clothes and do with her what he will. She ignored her own thoughts.

Her printed dress was thin but not thin enough, she felt the heat which seemed to penetrate her skin, her bones and she felt faint. She had two options; to lay down for the rest of the day and blame the heat for her exhaustion or to play along with her Mother's zest for the preparations.

''Then perhaps I should go into town this afternoon, take a long browse at dresses and such.''

Ruth perked up immediately. ''What a splendid idea. Just yesterday Moira at the club was asking when we would be visiting her boutique and-''

''No, Mother. I would like to go alone.'' She cut her off. ''This will be my day therefore I shall like to attend myself, at least I know what type of dresses I shall be wearing.''

Ruth pressed her lips together. She wasn't best pleased with Rose's decision, but the fact she was taking such an interest in the wedding was excellent.

''Very well then.''

''Perhaps you and the wedding planner can come up with ideas together whilst I am out. I trust your better judgement.''

That way Rose didn't have to spend hours and hours speaking of endless idiotic notions such as place settings or the damned flowers. Ruth didn't even suspect Rose's ulterior motive behind going dress shopping and of course, she didn't intend to go shopping. Perhaps a visit to one shop to make a random purchase would ensure her Mother that she had indeed taken the afternoon to browse endlessly, when in fact she would have taken time off for herself.

''What a wonderful idea.''

''That is settled then.''

Ruth smiled behind her cup of now lukewarm tea.

A light flickered. His eye opened, and then the other. Tommy's body pulsated and was almost glued to the floor. He couldn't move, almost as though he was held down by some great force. He winced at the pain, the floor cold against his bare back. He lifted his neck upwards, seeing blood on his chest. Had he been shot? No. He knew that after struggling to lift his upper body into a sitting position. It took a few moments for him to realise something. They had gone. He snapped into motion in that very second. He caught glimpse of himself in the mirror, bruises appearing on his body, blood drying in his hair. He quickly pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his ribs.

He found a black jacket, it was ripped and expensive. He knew it belonged to Ethan. Tommy remembered he had removed it just before challenging Tommy to a bareknuckle fight. Memories came at him like shattered bits of glass. He pulled the jacket over his body, a pair of sunglasses also sat nearby. He didn't want to wear them but he would need to cover most of his face for the walk home. It was now daylight, but he didn't know what time it was or where he was. He stammered outside into the sun. His body ached, cained and throbbed but it was what he was used to, he told himself. He would need to get himself home before he collapsed.

The night before he had been taken into the back of the car until they had reached this destination. The drive the night before had seemed long but when he got his baring's, he realised that he was only a fifteen-minute walk to his own home. He set off walking. In the pocket, he found a packet of expensive cigarettes, he grinned.

''Well, what a find.''

He took one from the packet and placed it between his lips before lighting it and feeling the calm, which followed. There weren't many people about, aside from the odd stare, he didn't notice much else. His mind was focused on getting home and hoping that Jack hadn't drove the night before.

He continued to smoke, ignoring the pain in his body. His mind reeling from the events from the night before. He had been set up, he knew that much and he had a good idea who by; Cara. He gritted his teeth. Funny how she hadn't appeared at the ballroom when she had been so eager for them to go.

Ethan had challenged Tommy first, throwing his fists about like an untrained monkey. Tommy had laughed; hard. The truth was Ethan didn't know just how long Tommy had trained for, how much he did train and how he had made a living back home in Ireland by breaking noses since he was about thirteen. Ethan went down easily, then so did Roy but then Ethan came at him, this time with something, a weapon; perhaps a bat of some sort, he didn't even remember and that had battered his body but Tommy was undefeated. He had left them both laid out where they had fell, they could have been dead for all he knew. Then he must have passed out and awoken this morning but they had gone. Why they hadn't just killed him there and then was beyond him – unless this was a warning, maybe they had other plans.

He needed to bathe, to sleep and repair his body. He knew that the Hockley's would return, perhaps this time with more of them.

As Tommy reached his front path, he noticed that Jack's Dodge was parked outside. The wheels about a foot away from the kerb. An indication that Jack had driven home whilst drunk. Tommy shook his head as he ragged his jacket from his body and disposed of it in the trash can located just outside the porch, he also removed his glasses and threw them into the trash.

''I don't know how they wear those damned things.''

As he opened the front door, he was greeted by Fred barking at his feet. Tommy scooped him up into his arms, glad to see him. He had obviously been well fed by a drunken Jack with the look of the pile of dog food which had been filled to the brim and then overflowed all over the floor. Tommy shook his head, making a fuss of his dog as he walked further into their home. He noticed something odd. He glanced about, most was quiet aside from the flush of a toilet. Tommy furrowed his brow as he noticed a shirt, one of Jack's thrown on the kitchen floor, followed by a pair of his pants, undergarments...

''You, lucky old dog.'' He grinned as he came across a pair of stockings and a white dress. He peeped his head around the bedroom door and it was then he saw her. Cara. Laid out naked awake in Jack's bed. As soon as her bright blue eyes met Tommy's, his face fell. He put Fred on the floor causing him to yap loudly.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' He shouted. ''I know your game, get out of my house, you dirty-''

He didn't finish his sentence. Instead he grabbed her dress and stockings in one hand and with the other he wrapped it around her forearm and with a strong and forceful swoop she was out of Jack's bed, still completely naked.

''What are you doing?'' She cried.

He didn't answer. He pulled her through the kitchen before opening the front door.

''No, you can't do this.''

He pushed her out onto the porch with her clothes thrown at her.

''You stay out of my way, you and those damned Hockley's.''

He slammed the door in her face before she even had chance to respond. There she was where she belonged. He didn't even care if she was seen out there by the damned neighbours. When he turned, he found Jack wearing just his undergarments.

Tommy's jaw was tight. He eyed Jack sharply.

''What happened?''

''She happened?'' He pointed out of the door. ''The fuckin' reason she wanted us to go last night is so she could grass me up to the Hockley's, get them to beat me up, leave me for dead!''

Jack felt the anger run through his body. He had a bad feeling about her. The fact she had invited herself into his bed, his intoxication hadn't helped matters but he hadn't had the ability to push her away and now had spent the past thirty minutes vomiting away any remainder of dignity he had left.

''She's told Ethan that I have been wanting her, forcing myself on her-''

''Tommy I was-''

''You fell asleep in the ballroom, I carried you back to the car.''

Jack squeezed his eyes closed. ''She came into the car, I thought it was her-Rose.''

Tommy shook his head. ''There is a big damned difference.''

His anger toward Jack disappeared as quickly as it had come. Arguing with him wouldn't make a difference.

''I want Rose. I don't know what the fuck I was playing at.'' He shouted, at himself. The embarrassment and madness were full to the brim. He kept rubbing his face trying to rid himself of any stupidity.

''Well I have put her out in the street where she belongs like a damned stray dog.'' Tommy went to the mirror and caught sight of himself for the first time. He was in a worse state than he initially thought he would be.

''I need to clean myself up. Ethan and Roy won't lay low for long. The rest will be after me soon, and you if Cara spills.''


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Another day. Another dollar. That was what they say isn't it?

Jack balanced a quarter on the top of his pencil which was laid on the counter. The ridges caused it to fall onto the counter and so he tried again to get the balance right...failed. He sighed, his concentration out of the window.

He had been working four hours. Another four left. The clock dragged. The lunchtime rush was over and now he sat facing Cara as she perched in the booth opposite his workspace. Her red lips curled into a grin as her fresh manicured hand ran up his leg; Caledon Hockley. Jack felt nothing but he knew her actions was to provoke something inside Jack, jealousy or anger. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her desperation. He took his away to look at something else just so he didn't have to be constantly reminded of the night which he had spent with her.

All he could think of was Rose. This man was supposed to be engaged to her, in love with her and yet here he was allowing Cara to touch him as though he was a single man. Jack ripped his eyes away feeling his anger grow. He needed to keep himself in check. His eyes were sunken more than usual, he was tired and he ached. He knew he and Cara had made love more than once, perhaps countless. He placed his head in his hands. He was a mess. What had he been thinking?

Cal grasped Cara's hand, kissing it before placing it back on her own stocking leg. Her smile faded as he stood to approach the counter, his shades removed for once. Jack prepared himself for some form of attitude but there was none. Perhaps it was because he was alone, not with his entire circle of idiots.

''Can I get a Coca Cola?'' He asked, politely.

Jack waited a second and even during their brief second of eye contact, Cal didn't seem to place Jack, or the fact that the week before he had wanted to hit him. He was different, calmer. Just like the average customer.

''Sure.''

Jack went to the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle and grabbed a tall glass before putting it on the counter in front of Cal. He handed him five dollars.

''Keep the change.''

With no further eye contact he went back to the table where Cara was sipping on her ice tea. Their interactions were familiar, flirtatious and it seemed Cara enjoyed his attention, especially in front of Jack. He bit his lip, nothing about this seemed to add up whatsoever. He checked that there was nobody else about who would need serving before going to the telephone which was hung on the wall above the jukebox. He dialled his home number and waited for Tommy to answer. After two rings it did.

''Hello?''

''Hey Tommy, I got something weird down here at the Grill?''

''What?''

''Cara is here, she is all over Cal and he is alone with her. None of those cronies.''

Tommy was silent for a moment and Jack wondered if he was processing any of it.

As Jack watched them, he noticed Cara side glance at Jack. She pulled her skirt away from her knees so that it was nearer her thighs. Jack didn't even move his eyes as she did so. He had no interest.

''Just keep an eye out for something. Anything. They'll be planning something. I know it.''

With that he hung up.

Jack should have felt threatened, scared or anything but he didn't. He went back to the counter where Cal had returned the empty bottle of Coca Cola. Jack tidied it away swiftly.

''Oh, must you go.'' He heard Cara, seeing her pout as she pulled at the lapels on Cal's shirt. He removed her grasp.

''Yes, I must. Just for two days. Then I will see you on Friday night, one final time.''

Cara rubbed her hands up and down his shoulders. ''Must you go to New York?''

''Yes, my work takes me there.''

''No, the wife does.'' She spat, jealously.

Cal removed her hands from his body. ''I have to go.''

He nodded to Jack, a sign of a goodbye. One gentleman to another. Jack smirked. Cal was leaving town for two days? He left the Grill. Jack got out his sweeping brush and made a mental note to empty the trash. He could sense Cara watching as he began to sweep the area where they had been sat. She was silent for a moment.

''What are your plans for this Thursday?''

He swept silently. Not giving her an answer. She went to put her hands on him but he backed away quickly.

''I don't think so.''

''But Jack you and I last night-''

''It didn't happen.'' He snapped. ''You knew full well that I was not interested in you.''

His eyes glazed. Something about him had changed. Cara narrowed her eyes at him.

''You got a girl or something?'' She smirked.

''Something like that.''

Her smiled faded. ''No, not you too.''

Jack said nothing more as he finished up sweeping, placing the brush back behind the counter. Her hands fell on her slender hips.

''You better go.''

She was rooted to the spot for a second. She was angry. She had never been told to leave anywhere in her life. Her heels clacked on the floor as she went to the door before opening it and slamming it closed leaving an array of surprised faces in the Grill. Jack turned and smiled.

''Sorry about her, folks.''

They soon went back to their chatter.

 **The Dewitt Bukater mansion**

A leather suitcase sat at by the door, Ruth stood nearby as Rose finished her wine from dinner. Cal wore a brand-new designer grey suit, his hair gelled back masterfully and then he smiled to Rose. It was genuine. She hid her face behind her glass. Her curls extended down her back, a lovely floral braid twisted down the right side of her head. Her dress was a golden colour, it had matched the sun this afternoon but it was her luminous face which he would miss the most.

''It will be lonely out there.'' He told her. His voice held no emotion.

''It is just two days,'' she smiled, ''then we shall be reunited.''

There was something about him which she couldn't quite put her finger on that had changed. In her left hand she held a portfolio, it was of the house which she selected for them to live in New York. The house which she would live in, turn into a home. Ruth had not liked the swimming pool, the garden or several pieces in the bedrooms but Rose had selected it herself. Purely because her Mother had complained. She handed it to Cal.

''This is the house.''

Cal scanned over the pictures and the text. ''Very well.'' He smiled, tucking it into his pocket. ''Anything you want, you may have.''

''Thank you.''

She felt the wine burn her stomach as she emptied the glass.

''I must go.''

Rose placed her wine glass back onto the table. ''Will the journey be long?''

Cal didn't answer. Instead he placed his arms at her waist, pulling her towards him and his lips landed on hers. It was the first time he had kissed her since they had become engaged again. She gasped, and not from the tenderness. His lips weren't soft and he wasn't loving. She tried to follow his lead but she couldn't quite manage it. Jack came into her mind; the few times they had kissed he had been so tender and so loving. She hadn't realised until this moment just how much she longed for him. She had heard things, things about him and that Cara. She had seen them together. She felt tears prick at her eyes and in that second, he pulled away leaving her breathless.

''Long enough,'' he whispered, ''the whole damned journey is too long away from you. I need you to be my wife.'' He whispered against her cheek. She felt a tear fall as his grasp on her hand tightened. If that had been his tenderness then his eagerness had returned. This time it felt more ravenous than it had done before.

''Soon.'' She managed in a hoarse whisper. But the truth was, he meant nothing to her and he never would. Going along with his wicked ways was something she had done to protect herself but the truth was she was slowly suffering, suffocating and now she was here gasping for air. These would be her last breaths. There was only so much more left to take, surely. Everybody around her was happy, but her.

Lovejoy entered the room. His suit matched Cal's except for a few alterations. Cal swiftly pulled away from Rose, as though been seen in an intimate embrace with his supposed loved one was unthought of. ''Until I see you again.'' He nodded.

Ruth entered the room, standing next to Rose, her arm came up around her waist. It was as though they were at a funeral, saying goodbye to a person. Rose took a deep breath.

''Ethan is also currently indisposed. If you need anything whilst we are gone then my Father is the person to go to.''

''That is well to know.'' Ruth was grateful. ''But I think for two days we shall weather just fine.''

''One never knows.'' Lovejoy smirked to Rose. ''Do they?''

''I guess not.'' Rose responded quietly, it was as though he was trying to tell her something. His presence in her house, in her life was uncomfortable. For these next few days, she would ensure that her freedom was counted.

Lovejoy took the suitcase and he nodded a farewell. How could one keep such composure at all times?

''Goodbye. Have a safe journey.'' Ruth smiled. She stepped away from Rose as Cal left at the door.

''We shall.''

The door was closed on Cal and Lovejoy. Rose stood numbly watching the front door. She was free. She had no ties to him for the next few days and yet she felt rooted to the spot. There would be no hiding away, no need to lie, to sit in her room and read alone would be allowed. She was lost...lost with her own freedom, even though it was temporary.

''Shall I fetch Trudy, we could take a glass of wine or two in the parlour.''

Rose nodded. ''Yes, I need that.''

Ruth placed a sympathetic hand over her daughters. She felt that Cal's leaving was the reason for her sudden mood change but in actual fact it was the opposite. The fact that he had left to purchase their marital home, to spend however much money on this life which she didn't want nor did she feel she deserved. She couldn't spend her life with Cal, yet here she was engaged to him and she had no strength to get out. Her Mother was currently her strength for she had no one else. A world of further loneliness awaited her once he returned. Forever.

A glass of wine was what she needed, to end this painful and endless longing for a person she knew that she would never have nor would she ever see again for soon enough, she would be another man's wife.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

Rose traced her delicate finger around the stem of her wine glass. This was her third glass and it had done nothing to ease her state in any way. Her reflection in the vanity unit which she sat at stared back at her; she failed to recognise the person. The young girl who was full of potential, the one who swore would never be hurt again. Yet here she was engaged to be married to the one person who had left her at her lowest. He had used her, abused her and now she had gone back, out of the same fear.

Her face was flushed. Her braid had loosened and her dress fell from one shoulder; an indication that she had lost weight, her lack of appetite was finally taking its toll. Her eyes seemed hollow, distant and less green than they had been. Perhaps the life was slowly draining out of her.

She sighed heavily. The clock read it was five to midnight. Tomorrow would be another day. Another day of nothing. Her Mother had wedding plans for them. She couldn't remember what. The rest of her wine slipped down perfectly as she felt it burn her stomach. The days which Cal was in New York should be some of the most exciting of her life; he was purchasing their marital home. One that she had been allowed to choose herself. Cal had gone leaving her alone, a sign that he also trusted her. Should he be a fool? For Rose knew the old 'her' would be planning to escape now, to leave the house and never return but she knew she had no strength left to fight anymore. The life that she would have wanted was gone. He was gone.

The familiar sound of an engine came, quietly. Rose quickly turned her head to the window; there was no car lights. She was imagining it. She turned back to her own reflection, thinking back to the times when Jack had come for her and she hadn't been there. She couldn't go. The engine stopped and it sounded near, right outside of her house. She placed her wine glass on the vanity unit and went to the window. She didn't peep, she lifted the net curtain and poked her head out; a green Dodge was parked outside and Jack was sat inside. He didn't have any headlights on. Through the window she could see him watching her. She swallowed a giant lump in her throat. He didn't take his eyes away from her. Her mouth had gone dry and she licked her lips. She knew that she should just tell him to leave, for so many reasons but before she knew it she was opening the door to her balcony and glancing about for a way to get down without using the front door. She closed the door behind her, as quietly as she could. She noticed the trellis which started either side of the balcony. Shaking, she was careful to arrange her dress as she climbed onto the wall of the thin balcony and reached out to the wooden trellis. Different flowers and plants threaded through the wood and she was careful to not splinter herself. The climb down was fairly easy but then she did wonder if it was because she had drunk more wine than usual. He had wound the window down and she could see his face so clearly, for the first time in weeks her stomach flipped. His face was serious. She avoided eye contact as she quickly walked to the car, arranging her dress and her hair as she did so. Jack got out of the car and went to the passenger side to open the door for her. She smiled weakly. He never forgotten how to treat a girl. He slammed the door after she had climbed in and looked about before climbing in himself. Within seconds he had fastened his seatbelt and they were pulling away from her road.

It wasn't until they reached the next street that Jack turned on his headlights.

Rose's hands joined in her lap. Jack sensed something different, so much was different. He drove down a long straight road as he stole side glances in between keeping his eyes on the road. She had changed, lost weight and her dress was something she hadn't worn before. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her hand but the large diamond ring on her fourth, left finger stopped him.

''I came for you before.'' He told her, quietly.

She lifted her eyes from the windscreen. ''I know. I am sorry, I was – unable to come.''

Jack nodded. ''He hurt you again didn't he.'' He didn't even hesitate. He had been hesitant for too damned long.

She was surprised by his question but then she remembered how direct he was. That was Jack. ''He'd hurt you too, if he knew that you had come for me. That was why I didn't come.'' She told him and it was the truth.

''Like they hurt Tommy?'' Jack felt his hands grasp the steering wheel harder. She threw him a questioning look.

''Yeah, after a dance, Ethan was told by Cara than Tommy wanted her, she set him up to get hurt. Ethan took Tommy with one of his other cronies and beat the shit out of him. Tommy got them back and they haven't been seen since.'' Jack laughed. ''I wouldn't mess with Tommy. He can fight.''

So, that was the reason why Ethan was currently 'indisposed', he had been hurt by Tommy. Rose knew that he would be resting up, but thinking of bigger and better revenge. There was something else which stung her though. Something which she had thought of since her eyes had witnessed it.

''I heard that you've been out and about with some other girl.'' The words slipped from her mouth, like a jealous ex-girlfriend. She hadn't realised just how she would sound. She twiddled her engagement ring around her finger. She didn't want a response being honest. She didn't even know why she had said such a thing, but it was what had been going around in her head for a while.

Jack's stomach fell as soon as she had said the words. He felt his head throb and then he did something he knew he shouldn't. His right-hand dove into her lap, holding onto her hand tightly. His eyes met hers as he did.

''What you have heard it is true.''

Rose nodded. Of course, she knew it was. ''I saw you.''

''When?''

She loosened her grip on his hand but she didn't want him to remove it completely knowing that it would be the last time that he would be so close to her, that they would have any contact.

''At the party for Cal's birthday at the ballroom. I was there. Cal had his eye on me all night and I wanted to come to see you but I didn't get the opportunity until he had gone.'' She closed her eyes for a moment. ''I came outside and I saw Cara get into your car, you two were kissing and then the car was gone.''

Jack felt his heart tighten. These were parts of the night which he couldn't remember. He was silent as he found a clearing amongst some bushes near the bridge where they had spat just weeks before and turned off the headlights. They were sat in the complete dark. He took both of her hands in his and she saw how his eyes sparkled in the darkness.

''Rose, I didn't know that it was her.'' He squeezed his eyes closed. ''I thought, in my drunken state that it was you. I asked her for you.''

Rose's lips parted, ''I thought-''

''I wanted none of it.'' He told her. ''I was drunk and stupid. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I thought that you didn't want me. I saw the engagement in the papers, you wouldn't come out to me no more...I knew Cal had locked you up there again but if I could have just gotten to you...'' He trailed off, every single word which he had kept inside for the last two weeks had fallen out of his mouth. ''I thought about you every day. I only went to the dance to see if you were perhaps there, I didn't know it was for Cal's birthday. Cara told me...'' He realised that every time he said her name, Rose winced. He struggled to breathe from talking so much but she hadn't let go of his hand.

She couldn't speak for a minute or so. In the dark, he was so handsome and as she traced her eyes from his hair to his lips she remembered just how lovely it was to be kissed by him. Her lips pressed together as her breathing seemed to have slowed.

''I've been there, too.'' She whispered.

''You have?''

She nodded. ''I will marry Cal in two weeks, Jack. We are moving to New York together. He went today on business and to buy the house.''

The words were like single but painful gun shots to Jack's chest, his stomach...

''You're-you're going?'' He stuttered.

''I don't have a choice, Jack.'' She hesitantly pulled her hands away from his. ''We knew that this car journey would either end up in burning flames or paradise. The truth is that the latter doesn't exist in my world.''

Jack faced forward placing both of his hands on the steering wheel just to calm himself. He was angry but it wasn't at Rose, it was at him. ''You don't love him, do you?''

Rose felt the tears come to her eyes. ''No, you know that.'' She was weak, so damned weak.

''Then don't marry him.'' He urged. His hands were suddenly on her cheeks, in her hair and she was closer to him than she had been before. Oh, what was this like?

''No, I have to.'' Calming her racing heart was so much harder than she realised for he caused everything to tremble.

''Why? Leave him.''

She didn't have an answer. She didn't even think of one as he was so close to her. Nervously, Rose lifted her eyes from her lap and up to Jack. She watched as his tender hand touched her left cheek. He felt how cold she was even in the warm car and he pulled her body a little closer to his by placing his hand on the small of her back. The same place where days before Cal had bruised and now the pain seemed to go. She was healed.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, so that their lips came into contact for just the briefest few moments. Rose felt her heart flutter and all of her nerves seemed to disappear. Gently, Jack took her right hand in his left and moved forward once again. He kissed her again with more passion than the first time. She could feel his warmth next to her, but yet she still shivered. The outside world seemed to disappear. It was just them now. No more words were needed to express what each felt towards the other. Rose felt as though there was no air. She was dizzy. She struggled and time stood still. This was the moment which she played over and over in her head and yet she hadn't managed to prepare herself enough for what would happen. She had wanted to be kissed again just the way Jack did. Now he couldn't stop.

Jack wrestled with the urge to keep kissing her; he knew he couldn't stop now. She had offered hesitation but when he pulled away from her she began to struggle once again in his grip. He couldn't let her go not when he was so close.

''I can't stop wanting you.'' He whispered breathlessly as he leant forward to kiss her. This time it wasn't soft it was hungry. They had both held back for so long. Their hands entwined and touched each other. He clutched her to him tightly, needing to feel his body press so firmly against hers. She leant against him, feeling her body ache for him so much. She was so intoxicated that she couldn't stop and they didn't care who saw. They both needed to relive the tension which had built up between them for so long. His tongue massaged hers so strongly that she felt the strength. They pulled each other so closely as though their lives depended on it. The passion which had exploded was immense and she felt the need to feel his naked torso pressed so tightly against her own. She could hear his breathe, the raggedness and the struggle which he had kept up for so long. She had her own struggle but now she felt the unhappiness drain away from her body and it was replaced by a strong need to be with Jack, an almost animal longing which only grew stronger.

She pushed him away for a moment with her right hand on his chest.

"There are so many complications in my life, Jack. If only you knew the half of it.''

''Then tell me, Rose. I won't stop wanting you.''


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

Rose sat back in the passenger seat, her heart still racing from the kiss. She placed a hand right there on her chest. It didn't calm one little bit. None of this made sense, yet she couldn't stay away from him. He was the one person who made her feel the way she did, that was a first. He too, was out of breath from their kiss.

''When my father died, he left a lot of debt. My Mother sees it as my duty to marry, to solve those problems. My Mother and I-'' She thought of how to explain her Mother's ways, ''we never saw things the same way.''

Jack listened, needing to know everything. His eyes didn't leave her face as he drank everything in. ''Must be hard not having a Mother who understands you.''

''Oh, believe me, she could understand, she just chooses not to. She was born into a very prominent family during the First War and when she married my Father, five hundred's members of society attended.''

Jack laughed. ''What were they movie stars?''

''Something like that. Perhaps, just the equivalent in their world. Nothing else matters but this wedding, Jack. If I leave, my Mother would never be able to work, she has no such skills. I have no skills.''

Jack watched her for a minute. This beautiful and perfect girl who was plagued by such burdens, insecurities and had the weight of the world upon her shoulders. He saw how everything about her had reverted back to how she had been before. Afraid. Scared. With him, she had allowed herself a taste of freedom and he had seen just how happy she had been, even just for those few hours.

''You know Rose, they've got you trapped in that house, in that world.'' He told her softly. ''You're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, because you are so strong but-'', he leant forward to see if she would allow him to touch her face, to feel her skin, he ached to, ''that fire that I love about you, Rose. That fire will burn out.''

It felt as though the air had been ripped from her lungs. Every single nerve ending was on fire just from one single touch. Everything which he had said was true, she was trapped. There was no exit. Yet, here she was sat with a man who she barely knew, who she was so attracted to, and she was too scared to run. This was a golden opportunity. She just couldn't see it.

''You know my Mom's sister, she kept a bird, a tiny little bird and she caught it one cold morning and just out of pure selfishness she decided to keep this bird. She made it a little cage no bigger than my hand,'' he held up his right hand, ''sure, she fed it, she sang to it, she might have even loved it in her own way, but just two weeks later, she woke up one morning and that bird was dead at the bottom of that cage. Stiff.''

Rose parted her lips. They had gone dry. ''Oh.''

Jack nodded. ''Yeah.'' He moved a piece of hair away from her face. ''Rose, that poor bird wasn't hungry, it wasn't cold, it wasn't thirsty – it was trapped. It had no other birds there, it couldn't fly, it was restrained to this small, stupid cage. That bird was lonely and it needed to be out there, living in the wild with the others, like It's supposed to be.''

Rose searched his face for any idea of what this story was in reference to and then it hit her. Like a huge gust of wind knocking her from her feet. ''I am that bird.''

Jack nodded slowly. ''You're the bird.''

Tears came to her eyes, then slowly they fell down her cheek. She hid her face quickly as doses of reality were hitting her hard. This was the suppression which she felt.

''How am I supposed to live like this? Yet how can I leave?'' She sobbed. Jack tried to take her hands from her face but she wouldn't allow it.

''Rose, your Mother is a grown woman who cannot expect her young daughter to live the rest of her life in misery, in a loveless and abusive marriage just for her own benefit.''

''My Mother does expect such a thing.''

In his pocket, he found a handkerchief and he handed it to her. She took It silently and dabbed at her face. ''I'm sorry, I am such an utter fool at times.'' She tried to play down her outburst. ''I am just- well I suppose I drank too much wine this evening at dinner and now-'' She caught him looking at her, as she rambled. Her face was almost dry and her makeup had been removed but she was lovelier than ever. ''What?''

Jack smiled, and her stomach fluttered. She scanned his face for something. ''Don't do that.''

''Do what?''

''Don't hide that from me. I know you.''

She was taken aback by his words. The way he spoke them and just how much she trusted him, how he made her feel and that stupid urge which she had to constantly fight just to not kiss him and be held by him. But it was the truth, no matter how little length of time they had known each other, he did know her. Well.

Rose pressed her lips together. ''But It's not up to you to save me, Jack.''

Jack nodded as he sighed. ''No, you're right. Only you can do that.''

The air turned a little awkward as silence hit. She was sure that he could hear her racing heart. She needed to shake herself. Here was the one man who she wanted so badly, he wanted her and he was offering her a way out and yet her own fear was keeping her rooted firmly to the spot. They had kissed, she had opened up to him in a way she never thought way possible. The level of intimacy between them was what she had never thought would exist. But it was all a dream. She knew it was.

''Perhaps you should take me home.''

Jack nodded. He said nothing as he started the engine up and then turned the car around to head back the way they had come. She felt the air around them, it was buzzing with unspoken words, with such spark that it felt like an electric current constantly there. Her eyes went on his pants, his jeans, the black smart shirt and then how his hair must have been gelled back at one point in the day but it was now falling into his eyes. As he watched the road she noticed he had that daydream look in his eyes as he always did. She wondered what he thought of when he was driving with her in the car, or how he saw her through those eyes.

Her eyes fell onto the road and how dark it was, just enough light from the headlights provided a glow on the road a foot or so in front of them. She realised just how clammy her hands were. He made her nervous. Every so often she noticed he watched her just as she had him. His eyes had fallen on her face, on her lap and then back on the road, sometimes he would linger on her face a little longer but she didn't look back, she daren't, for she knew that she would be lost. His eyes spoke such truth and it was something which she wasn't ready to face. She had already fallen under their spell and this was where she would get out, before she fell even harder.

She noticed that when she was with Jack, the whole world around them seemed to be black and white, compared to their world which was in screaming colour. It was like watching an older silent movie compared with the new colours. She flicked her eyes closed for a little while, perhaps that would stop her racing mind.

''Here you are.''

Her eyes opened as she realised that she was home. Her bedroom light was the only light on in the entire house. She hesitated, leaving the car would be hard. Leaving Jack would be hard.

''Right.''

He ran his fingers through his hair. ''This isn't goodbye, Rose. You know I won't let it.''

A smile crept across her face. She knew that she should have left the car and told him to leave. She was engaged to be married.

''You never give up, do you?''

''Not on us.''

Her smile faded.

''Not on you.''

Her watering eyes searched his face and in that moment she knew that she felt something so much stronger than she thought for him. She couldn't let him go. She just couldn't. This time it was her who kissed him, ever so gently at first. She had never made such a move before in her life. He wasn't going to offer any hesitation then neither was she. He grabbed her hand and tightly threaded his fingers through hers. She pulled away from him for a moment. He could feel her heart pounding in her ears, her breathing still ragged. She licked her lips, she could taste him and felt the urge to go back for more. He took her head by holding the back of her neck and their lips were joined again, this time It wasn't as gentle, it was something which she had never discovered before, not even when Cal had pathetically attempted to lure her into bed. This was fiery, passionate and it made everything about her seem to come alive.

Jack slowed it down knowing just what might happen if they continued and he knew that they could be seen even though it was late. He was breathless, robbed of every ounce of strength and yet he needed to go back for more. He stroked his thumb over her lips, they were swollen. He longed to kiss more again but he stopped himself, pulling back into his own seat. She felt cold, as though the sun had set.

''What's wrong?''

Jack smiled. ''Nothing, I just-I can't,'' he sighed, he couldn't explain how he felt, ''I just couldn't stop.''

She giggled, glad to hear something pleasant. ''I have never done that before.'' She was almost shy. He reached his hand over to stroke her face, he tilted his head.

''That's why I had to stop.''

She grasped his hand tightly. ''Don't let me go.'' She repeated the words she had at the beach after they had first kissed. The girl had emerged again. The one who was vulnerable, shy and maybe even naïve to the world but he loved her, he knew he did.

''I never will.''

The icy exterior had been removed and he hoped to never have to chip away that guard again.

''Come for me, tomorrow night.'' She told him. ''Park your car away from here, make sure the coast is clear and then climb up to my window. I have something to show you.''

Nerves bubbled in the pit of his stomach. ''All right. Midnight, I will be here.''

''Thank you.''

She opened the car door and swung her legs out. As soon as she had gone from the car it was like the sun had set. He watched as she skipped over the road. This was his comedown from Heaven and until he came back tomorrow night he wasn't going to settle.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen:

Shopping that next afternoon had proved to be one of the longest trips Rose had taken, even with her Mother. Every boutique, every shoe shop, every stupid person who stopped to comment on Rose's 'glow', how well she looked and then they would admire the ring.

Rose had retired to 'bed' and waited for her Mother to go just a little while after. Cal had telephoned just after Rose had gone upstairs and she had advised the maid to ensure that she was not to be disturbed. He was the last person she wished to speak to.

Now she sat at her vanity sipping a glass of wine and watching her reflection. It was different to the one which she had seen the night before. Her Mother's friends were right; she did seem to glow, even just a little more. She had eaten most of her meals that day and she felt fuller, better. The wine in her hand was for her enjoyment and not sorrow drowning.

She had bathed, removed her makeup and left her hair down naturally hanging around her shoulders. She wore a day dress, a pastel colour and her bare feet rubbed against the carpet. She took another sip of wine before glancing at the clock. Ten to midnight.

Her newfound confidence was shining through. The way that just one evening speaking to Jack had caused her to feel as though she could do anything had changed so much. The course of her life felt smoother yet beyond that right moment she couldn't think. What was it Jack had once said? That you have to live in that moment. She smiled, warmth filling her. Was this going to be her moment going forward?

A faint tap on the balcony door startled her. She placed her glass of wine back onto the vanity unit before proceeding to the door. She could see Jack's shape through the glass as she grew closer to him, her stomach fluttered and her body seemed to tingle. A risk like this was frightening and yet so inviting. Her hands settled on the door handles for just a second, their eyes meeting through the glass. She felt the intensity already. He was in her world now. That was the most frightening part above all the rest. She pulled the door open allowing him access to her home, her bedroom and everything else about her.

''Good morning.'' He whispered. His lips curved into a grin. She stepped outside into the warm night air. Glancing down she saw that his car wasn't park on the road as she had requested.

''Hello.''

''That was quite a climb.'' He laughed.

''I'm sorry.''

''It was worth it,'' he told her quietly, ''for you.''

Rose found his hand and he linked their fingers as though they were lovers, walking down the street.

''You know this is quite a view up here.''

Rose followed his gaze, his neck craned round. Once they saw past the houses and beyond the chimney tops, the sky was so clear. Like a dark, blank canvas covered in glittering stars.

''I never noticed before. It is so vast and endless.'' She became lost in the sky. The endless world above her which she had failed to notice for so long. His gaze fell on Rose, in the dim light of the moon she was bathed in a lovely glow.

''The view is better down at the Ferris wheel. I will take you back down there tomorrow, if you like.''

She smiled. ''I would like that.'' She turned her attention back to the sky. ''I often wonder what it is like to go up there on an aeroplane. To see everything so closely.''

''You have never flown?''

Rose shook her head as she rested her weight against the wall of the balcony. ''Perhaps one day I shall.''

Jack was about to speak when he noticed a figure walking past a house at the top end of the street. It was coming towards the house.

''Let's go inside.'' He told her quietly as she followed his gaze.

The person wouldn't be visiting her house so late but then she naively realised that Cal may have spies out anywhere. She nodded as she led him inside the balcony doors and promptly closed them before locking them. Quickly, she turned off the main light and lit a smaller lamp.

Jack stopped just inside her bedroom. He glanced around. The room was beautiful, opulent and in his very muddy boots he felt very out of place. He began to unlace his shoes. He heard her giggle.

''Just what are you doing?''

He continued to unlace them until he pulled one off. ''This is like something out of a movie. This whole space.''

Rose looked about her room. It was a dusky pink in colour. That wasn't her choice. A four-poster bed sat in the middle, with two side cabinets one with a lamp and the other littered with books. The wardrobe and vanity unit sat side by side next to the balcony. The furniture was 'Victorian, with a modern twist' or so her Mother had noted when she had chosen the décor.

''It's just a room.'' She smiled.

He removed his other boot, throwing it next to the other as he stepped onto the thick plush carpet feeling it beneath his socked feet. ''This carpet is better than my bed.''

''Stop it.''

He shook his head as he removed his outer shirt, revealing a buttoned t-shirt. She couldn't remember a time she had seen his bare arms and in the dim light, she saw just how muscular they were. He hung his shirt over her chair.

Suddenly, they were silent. Rose went to the bed and sat on the edge, very nervously. This was her own room and yet she surprisingly felt as though she had never been here in her life. Jack came to sit beside her slowly.

Their fingers were just an inch away from the others. She glanced around the room. She had never been alone in a bedroom with any man before. She couldn't help but want to know what he was also thinking.

''It is wonderfully cosy.'' She whispered. ''Sometimes in the winter.''

Jack glanced around. He had always found peace in his own room. ''I burn my mother's candle for a while before I sleep each night. It makes me feel closer to her. Pa used to hate the smell of them.''

She placed her hand on top of his. Perhaps it was her turn to comfort him. She too had lost a parent and knew those feelings well.

''I longed for my mother and father to have what yours did.'' She whispered. ''Not that I will have that for myself.'' She glanced down at the floor.

Jack turned to face Rose. ''Do you think you will marry?'' He wasn't asking about Cal, he was asking her, to marry who she wanted.

She bit her lip avoiding his gaze. ''Yes.'' She hesitated. ''I want to marry the boy who makes my heart flutter every day. I want to have his children, to continue to love until my heart gives out. What about you, Jack?''

He sat back on the bed. He needed some distance between them. He swore she could hear his heart pounding so fast. He rested against the wall. ''Someday, I will have that. I hope to God I do.''

She smiled. He could sense the nerves. She began to curl the ends of her hair around her fingers. Not one of them thought of Cal in that moment. It wasn't about him. Her engagement ring had been removed and Jack had noticed this as soon as he had held onto her hand outside on the balcony.

''Thank you for inviting me in here. I hope I'm not in your way.''

''You're not.'' He found her eyes in the dim light. ''Truth be told, I don't want you to leave.''

Her whole body shivered as though a tender finger had been run down her spine. Jack went to get his shirt from the chair. He leant to place it around her shoulders. As he leant back he pulled her with him so that she leant against his body. She hesitantly placed a hand over his stomach feeling just how tight it was.

She was shaking, he could feel that much.

''I won't go until you ask me to.''

He kissed her head as she leant on his shoulder. She could smell his scent, she closed her eyes having never felt so peaceful or in a place where she belonged more. Jack didn't close his eyes, he was too afraid to sleep and wasting the moment of been close to her. He stroked her hair and her eyes opened.

''I want to take you away from all of this. I never want you to deal with the pain you do every day with your mother or with Cal.''

She lifted herself up from his shoulder. Her hair fell into her eyes. He could see the tears still shining. He moved strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear. ''I want that, too.''

''You know my mother's parents were against my father at first. They thought he was after one thing. He was a little older, a wise ass and he worked so hard to prove them wrong.''

''Would you do that for a girl?'' She swallowed nervously.

''I'd do anything for a girl I loved. But only for them. If it made them happy then so be it.''

''My mother is far too difficult to impress.'' Rose sighed. She sat upright, snuggling Jack's shirt against her cheeks. He watched her, he longed to hold her and not let go.

He fought with himself, the feelings which he had tried to push away for so long and yet now they were so strong. He admired everything about her, the strength and her fire and how passionate she was.

''Jack, tell me about Cara.'' She urged him, out of nowhere. He saw the vulnerability on her face. It wasn't a question, it was a request.

The sight of them both had hurt Rose, more than she had thought it would. The impact had been painful.

Jack bit the inside of his lip. He knew that he needed to be honest. He crossed his legs as he sat opposite Rose on her bed.

''I missed you. I had thought of nothing but you. Drinking was the only way out of the never-ending circle of wanting you.'' He sighed, seeing Rose's interest. ''I fell asleep in the ballroom and Tommy took me back to the car. But then somebody woke me, she kissed me and then she drove me home. She somehow put me into bed.''

Rose glanced down at her hands. She slid the shirt from around her shoulders. She was suddenly warm and didn't know why. ''Did you make love?''

Jack felt his jaw tighten. ''Yes, I believe so.''

Rose nodded as she pulled back. She stood next to the bed. She tried so hard to get her head around things.

''I understand, if you want me to leave. To not speak to you again.'' He stood next to her. He wasn't going to touch her in anyway, even though he wanted to so badly. ''I understand if you never want to see me again, but just please, let me help you away from Cal, from this world. You don't belong here. I saw just how much you blossomed away from all of this shit and now you are not that girl anymore.''

Rose felt the tears come to her eyes. Here he was again, offering her everything which she had ever wanted and more importantly now needed. ''Why did you talk to me, Jack? That day in the Grill. Why didn't you just leave me to read that book?''

Jack parted his lips. ''Because you intrigued me. Compared to Cara, those other dumb and stupid girls, you were so different. That is the reason I stay away from this shit. I just felt like I had to know you, to figure you out.''

''And now that you know me?''

Jack felt the words leave his mouth before he had fully thought it through. ''I think I am in love with you, Rose.''


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: Don't like sexy, then click 'back' 😉

Chapter eighteen:

Rose ached for Jack again and this time it was her who crushed her body to his and her lips against his. He could feel himself losing control even more than he had before and he didn't know how to stop it. He wasn't strong enough to. She fell against his body and he used his weight to hold her up. The kiss was like nothing she had felt before. She knew in that moment that she would never go back to Cal. Jack was the person who she needed with the type of kiss she had read about with a racing heart in story books, the ones which set your stomach fluttering.

She could feel herself ache. Jack stopped kissing her lips and trailed soft hungry kisses down her neck and she shivered. The bruises which Cal had left before were unnoticed. She roughly grabbed his shirt collar to push him away. ''Jack, ''she paused, ''I couldn't stop picturing you with her.'' She could feel her body pulling him but with the same hand pushing him away as she fought with such images and then there were the feelings which she had for him. Time hadn't healed any of it, just made her want him more. She had ached for him, even since seeing him with Cara and it had only grown stronger until this precise moment. Now, it was a huge longing.

''I know. I can't take any of it back. I wish I could. I wanted you.'' He hung his head. He felt his own eyes starting to moisten. Even if his own stupid mistake lost him Rose, he would deal with that in his own way but he still wanted to take her away from here, to get her away from everything which she didn't deserve to be near.

''I know that now.'' She whispered. This was where everything was making sense. She too, had not been an innocent party. She had kissed another, tried to submerge herself into the relationship with Cal to forget Jack but now she knew that she never could. How could she when her life had changed so much since she had met Jack. Her feelings for him were so raw.

He squeezed his own eyes closed. ''I just-I love you.'' He whispered. She then, in turn saw his vulnerable side and she suspected that he had never said those words to another girl before in his life. He was worn down. He had fought so hard for her and she had seen that. She saw the longing in his eyes.

Those were the words she needed to hear. If he wasn't going to offer any hesitation then neither was she. He grabbed her hand and tightly threaded his fingers through hers.

''Don't let me go.'' She urged. He was so hesitant with her. He didn't know what she needed him to do. She led his hand to her waist.

Jack grabbed her hips, feeling her curves beneath her dress. She turned so that his hand trailed to her stomach and her back pressed against his own stomach. She could feel the warmth which burnt against her. He moved her hair to one side and trailed kisses all the way around her neck so gently. She shivered, feeling her whole body numb and tingle all over. Slowly, she turned around, taking in just how much he cherished her. Their eyes never left each other's, and slowly, they found themselves to be leaning in to kiss. The kiss was passionate and only a taste of what was to come next. She felt his hands on her waist and he seemed to massage her hips through the dress. She dragged her hands through his hair and then stopped for a moment. He ran his index finger over her shoulder before turning her around to face the door as he slowly found he was unbuttoning the back of her dress. Slowly he managed to open them one by one as he kissed the back of her neck once again.

She closed her eyes and placed the palm of her hand against the door for support as the dress landed in a pool at her feet. Next, he found his hand lingering near her bra. He was so hesitant, his hand shaking. This was something which he had never felt before. He felt as though he shouldn't be doing this but there was nothing stopping them, he searched her eyes for an answer or a warning but there wasn't one.

Rose felt her breathe so ragged as she placed her left hand on her chest to attempt to calm her racing heart. It wasn't as though she was in the nude, she was wearing her underwear. She turned her back to him and he began to trace circles around her back, moving her hair. He found his way to her bra and his fingers played with the hook. Everything about this moment was what he had gone over in his head, in his dreams and yet now it was happening, he felt very undeserving.

He could feel his uneven breathing as she turned to face him. Her curls cascading down her shoulders, wearing just her underwear with her hands around her chest area to keep the garment from falling to the floor. He had unhooked it. She glanced to him and gave him a small smile, almost shyly. He stepped towards her not exactly knowing why; just feeling he had to be close to her. She was nothing short of perfect, and he couldn't even begin to explain the feelings which roamed around his head.

She lowered her lashes before their eyes met and interlocked and silence fell upon them for several seconds, both of them feeling their heart pound. Suddenly, Jack could take no more, he had to kiss her, and be close to her. He pulled her body towards his and their lips met. It was soft but so full of passion. Rose kept one hand over her bra and placed her other around his waist and Jack touched her face as he kissed her, making her nerves flutter. Neither of them knew what this would lead to, it was as if passion had exploded inside both of them and all they wanted was the other. Jack kissed Rose's neck breathlessly and she pushed him away slightly, he looked at her a look of confusion on his face. He thought he had moved too fast, but she ran her hand up his shirt and began to unbutton his shirt slowly one by one with the one hand she wasn't using to hold her bra. He trembled more, looking downwards and swallowing heavily, he couldn't believe she was doing this. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, she ran her hand across his bare chest and stomach. His muscles were tight from the work which he had done over the summer and he had little hair, he was tanned and beautiful, she wanted him to know that. She had never seen a man in such little clothes and yet she could never imagine seeing another. Jack pulled Rose to him and she removed her hand from her bra and allowing her arms to slip out of it before pressing her naked chest against Jack's. He wrapped his arms around her keeping their torsos pressed together, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her again, she ran her fingers through his hand, feeling her hands shake. She could feel cold shivers running down her back as he kissed her neck before slowing the kiss down as they caught their breathes. His tongue began to play with hers and he felt his whole-body throb for her, for his Rose.

His hand slipped down and ran across the top of her exposed breasts. His heart was racing as he glanced downwards. His eyes seemed to avoid hers, slipping away to stare at the ground. He didn't look at her naked, he daren't. It wasn't like him. His fingertips glided along the back of her leg, causing Rose to sigh. The noise seemed to stop him. His eyes came up to look at her face. He saw the warm smile on her face. Her lips were parted slightly, inviting him to kiss her.

He caught her mouth once again and this time she knew he wouldn't stop kissing her. He managed to lift her into his arms and carry her to the bed. He lay on top of her and their lips hadn't parted until he got onto his knees to remove her stockings and undergarments. She felt so exposed to him and there was something so beautiful about it. His eyes twinkled in the dim light and she knew that he felt something too. Compared to any other time he had been with a woman, this was the most intimate. He had never felt anything like it in his life. This was the sort of thing which you heard about or saw in movies.

She watched as he unbuttoned his trousers and kicked them off. She held her breathe as he removed his undergarments. And there he was, naked before her. He was perfect and she wasn't afraid anymore. She was his. In an instant he was on top of her, his mouth on hers. She felt his tongue dive deep into her mouth as tiny fiery threads ran down her spine. His hands were rough as he pulled her legs up against his sides. Hot desperate lips found her breasts and then his hands gripped them. This was what she had wanted for so long. Cal's body wasn't meant to do what Jack could. She could never marry him now, never allow him to touch her like this. This was the only time she knew she would feel like this. She clung to him so tightly, pulling at his hair, his skin and not opening her eyes for fear it would be the end of a dream. Was this what it was supposed to feel like? To be completely absorbed into another person, one who she loved deeply.

He tenderly touched her hair as it spread on the pillow around her face. He stopped kissing her just long enough to find her eyes.

''I can't let you go back to him, Rose.'' He whispered.

She felt her chest rise and fall heavily. ''I can't.''

He pressed himself against her and she closed her eyes for a moment. ''I don't want to go back, Rose.''

She moved her head to one side and nuzzled her face in his neck. She smelled him, so intoxicated in every way. She was wrapped around him and she didn't want to move.

''It's just us now.'' She told him. And she meant it.

She nibbled his neck in places before sucking slightly, causing the areas to darken.

He opened his eyes for a moment and came face-to-face with Rose. He saw that her lips were swollen. They curved into a smile before he moved his mouth to kiss her once again. Gone, was the girl who had shunned him at the grill just weeks before. This was the girl who he had fallen in love with. He knew that he couldn't leave her now. He loved her.

Jack continued to make love to her and she felt a spasm hit her like never before. He, too, began to shake as he felt the release he had needed for so long. Once he had finished he didn't stop, he couldn't and he knew he wouldn't be able to for a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen:

Daylight streamed through the windows, which told Rose that morning had come quicker than she wished for it to. She turned to see Jack on his back, his lips slightly parted and his naked body exposed. She took a second to run her eyes down his body for she had never seen a naked man in daylight before. She couldn't help but study him, and memories of the night before came back. She kissed his chest just once and he stirred a little.

She felt herself smiling without reason for the first time in so long. She hopped from the bed to grab the shirt which Jack was wearing the evening before and she slipped it on and buttoned the first few buttons leaving her stomach exposed. It smelt of him and she loved that. Why couldn't all mornings be like this? She then sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hands up Jack's chest so gently. It was smooth to touch. She didn't want to stop touching him and she felt the ache in her stomach once more but this time she ignored it.

''Rose?'' He opened one eye and then the other to see that she was actually sat on the bed next to him. She grinned at his sleepy state.

''Morning.''

He entwined his fingers with hers and gripped them so tightly.

''I thought that I had dreamt last night.'' He sat upright still feeling sleepy. ''Or that maybe you'd kicked me out.''

Her face fell serious. ''No, Jack. I'm happy.'' Then she smiled. Jack touched her face with his left hand and then remembered all of their lovemaking from the night before. It had been the most wonderful and intense experience for both of them. They had shared their bodies with each other completely. The nervous feeling fluttered in her stomach again. She kissed him and he pulled her to him and they fell backwards with Rose on top of him.

He moved her hair from her neck before he found a dark purple bruise. His face fell serious and she caught sight of it. ''Whatever is the matter?''

''Your neck...'' He touched the spot which was sore. His gentle fingers running over it, she flinched. ''Did I?''

She tore his hand away quickly forgetting the bruises which Cal had left her with. ''No, no.''

Jack narrowed his eyes. ''I didn't do that did I?'' He whispered. She moved to the side of him on the bed.

Rose shook her head. She felt guilty. She didn't want him to see the marks which Cal had left on her body just the night before Jack had taken her into his bed. He grasped her hair with both of his hands moving it to one side and studied the red marks. He gently ran his finger over them and she winced from the pain. It wasn't terribly painful, it was like a pinch. He had left her so sore. She felt her body ache but not the way Cal made her feel. Cal had sucked at her, pulled at her and tried his best to get her into bed. She had refused him once more.

''Jack...it was Cal...we...''

Hr dropped her hair back around her shoulders. ''I know Rose.'' He placed his finger to her lips. ''

Rose squeezed her eyes closed. ''I'm sorry. He kissed me before he left, too. But he never-'' She blushed for a moment, unable to say the words that she wanted to. ''He never touched me, like you.''

He ran his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to soothe her. She felt guilty for trying with Cal, the stupid few times which she had kissed him back had no doubt planted seeds in his mind that when he returned, with him thinking that Rose would be inviting him into her bed. She wasn't. ''Rose, he hurts you, doesn't he? Still.'' Jack knew that he did, he just needed Rose to tell him so herself. ''Tell me.''

Rose took a deep breath and sat herself on the bed. ''Cal has always been so...'' She couldn't finish before her voice broke. ''I have always failed to be the perfect wife to be for him.''

She wiped away her tears feeling so exposed to Jack. More so than the evening before when she had lay naked before him and so openly shared herself with him. He touched her face and his eyes pierced her soul so deeply. ''Rose, you shouldn't be like that. He shouldn't hurt you in such a way.''

Her tears stopped as soon as he wiped them again and the desperation to kiss him built up within her once again. She touched his chest for a second, he closed his eyes and she knew he was fighting between the seriousness of the conversation and damn urges to make love to her again.

''You didn't hurt me, Jack.'' She whispered. ''It's all right to want more.''

He let out a huge breath before kissing her once again. It was full of intensity; the desperation to cling to each other's body as though their lives depended on it. Within seconds, her naked body was pressed against his and her nails dug into his bare back as she struggled to fight her feelings once more.

''I don't want to hurt you.'' He whispered in her ear. ''I will never do that.''

''You don't.'' She held onto his shoulders. Her nose buried into his neck and then he leant up on his elbows before moving the hair from her neck and with unspoken permission from just one look he kissed each mark which Cal had made on her body. She moved her neck to the right and he kissed all the way down to her chest. He needed to paint over these bruises, the scars and to start a fresh. He needed to heal them and he knew that he could do that. He just needed her permission.

''Leave him, Rose.'' He urged. ''Leave him for me.''

She didn't say anything as she was too lost in the serene moment but she knew in her heart that she was going to do as he said. She had to.

It was almost an hour later before Rose had dressed herself the best she could and stood beside the door listening for any sign of life within the house yet. Jack sighed; he knew that he would have to go sooner or later. This was the part which he was dreading.

''The house will be up soon.'' She glanced at the clocked on the wall. It was 6.30am. The hired staff would be at least.

''Rose, listen I...'' She silenced him by placing her fingers on his lips.

''Shh, I know what you are going to say.'' Rose diverted her eyes from his. She needed to get through today.

''Leave this house. With me. I want you.'' He urged. He needed her now more than ever. He had fallen in love with her and he couldn't allow her to marry another man.

''I know.'' She smiled, tenderly. The fact that she was so wanted by him made her feel as though she could do anything. Perhaps she even had the strength to leave him.

''I will come by the Grill. I promise.''

Jack nodded. ''All right.''

His heart wasn't in leaving her. He was dressed and finished lacing up his boots. He was tired and he ached so badly but he couldn't help but want her more. Rose opened the balcony door and hoped that no one was about to see him leave. She glanced and saw the street was empty. Not many people would be up this early.

''I will see you later.'' He kissed her so softly. She hesitated in him leaving but she knew that he must. If he was found here then she would dread to think what would happen.

He climbed over the side of the balcony and he was gone in a second. That moment a knock sounded at the door. A loud one.

''Miss Rose?''

Rose was startled. This was an earlier wakeup call than usual. It was Trudy, her personal maid. She scurried to the door, hiding the fact that she had spent the night making love to a man who wasn't her fiancé.

''Yes.''

Trudy curtseyed as Rose opened the door. ''Your Mother requests your presence at breakfast by 7am sharp.''

Coffee was poured, strong and hot; just how Rose liked it. Her head was in a dreamlike state, away from her body. Jack consumed everything. Ruth poured her own tea, weaker than usual. Rose could sense something was different about her Mother. When she had called breakfast an hour earlier than usual, Rose had presumed something was the matter, but it turned out to be the opposite. Ruth's smile was beaming.

''Cal telephoned last night after you retired to bed.'' She told her daughter.

Rose raised her eyebrows. ''Oh, what a shame I missed his call.'' She tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could.

''Yes. Well. The house is sold. To us.''

Ruth beamed. Her lips curved into a smile for the first time in so long. Rose couldn't help but feel that this was her return to reality. At least whilst they were silent, she could still think of Jack.

''That is wonderful news.'' Rose faked a smile. She stared into her coffee which was almost black. That was how she felt.

''When is Cal due to return home?''

''Tomorrow or the day after. It is dependent on a business meeting.''

Rose nodded. ''Well, we can do nothing but wait for his return before we do anything.''

Ruth sipped her tea. ''Oh, I have a realtor to look at the house this morning. Ethan has helped with such things. The house will be going on the market this afternoon.''

Rose watched her Mother take a bite of her toast and she looked at the food around her. Her appetite had completely disappeared. ''Oh Mother, is Ethan well?''

''Yes, why would be not be?''

That told Rose that her Mother knew nothing of the fight which took place. Rose quickly thought of an excuse to not be around while he was there. The last thing which she needed was to see him, she was displeased by his presence around her anyway which her Mother already knew.

''Perhaps I could go to the library, search for the New York guide whilst I am there. I will need to know all there is to know about the City we will be living in. Also, I would like to find some new dresses for my trip.''

''Oh, Rose, we can go tomorrow to do that.''

Rose pressed her lips together, failing to convince her Mother. ''I would like to go today. If Cal does return tomorrow, I should like to look refreshed.''

Ruth watched her daughter. This sudden change in personality was good for her. The fact that her daughter wished to shop alone, to do things to please her husband to be was delightful. Ruth's eyes fell on Rose's hand.

''Good God! Where is your engagement ring?''

Rose looked at her finger. She had taken it off right before Jack had arrived. She stroked her hand over the finger, it did look bare. But that was how it should have been. ''I took a bathe, I wish to not damage the diamond.'' She lied.

''Well put it back on at once.'' Ruth bought her lie.

''Yes, Mother.''


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty:

''I think pearls. They are understated yet elegant.'' Ruth circled a pair of pearls around a model's neck in a bridal book. Rose nodded. They were pretty.

''Yes, they are.'' She agreed, quietly.

Janet, the wedding planner took note. She was around her Mother's age with a strict face, glasses and blonde hair pulled back tightly into a bun. She wore a formal jacket and tailored skirt with small court heels. Her presence was like a headteacher. Rose avoided eye contact with her frequently.

''Excellent choice.''

''Rose, what type of pearls were you thinking?'' Ruth asked her daughter.

Rose glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was almost midday. She was tired, bored and trying so very hard to focus on the minor details of this damned wedding just to forget about her night with Jack until she saw him once more. She had hoped to see him this afternoon. She needed to see him. Her heart was pounding just thinking of him. ''Um-'' She was about to answer when thankfully Trudy entered the sitting room.

''Oh, Miss Rose, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, forgive my intrusion but Mr. Ethan Hockley is requesting your attention.''

''Oh, what a busy day.'' Ruth stood from the arm chair and folded away her glasses. She smoothed out her dress before turning to the wedding planner.

''I do hope we can pick up where we left off, perhaps tomorrow afternoon?''

Janet stood from the chair and picked up her thick red book of details. ''Of course.'' She did appear slightly annoyed. ''Is 2pm all right?''

''Quite all right.''

''Thank you for the tea.''

She shook hands with both Rose and Ruth before proceeding to the door. Trudy was about to show her out before she was thrown another command by Ruth, who stood with one hand on her left hip.

''More fresh tea, Trudy and clear these cups away.''

''Of course.'' She nodded before smiling at Janet, showing her to the door.

Ethan allowed himself into the sitting room. His face was paler than usual but his black suit was still worn, his sunglasses attached to his white shirt. He nodded hello.

''No tea, thanks.'' He told Trudy. ''It is a quick stop by.''

Ruth ushered him into the sitting room. ''Please, sit.''

''No thank you.'' He glanced at Rose. She fiddled with her engagement ring as his stare seemed so intense. The resemblance between Ethan and brother was undeniable and no matter how hard she tried to distinguish between the two, she never could quite manage to.

''My brother is to return Saturday morning. He sends his apologies but the meeting is also being postponed.''

''What a shame.'' Rose spoke clearly and confidently. ''We were expecting his arrival this evening but as these things happen.'' Inside, she was giddy. She knew that would be extra time which could be spent with Jack. She glanced at the clock again. She needed to see him. She ached.

''These things happen, right?'' Ethan cocked his head to one side.

''Of course. Are you sure we cannot offer you a cup of something?'' Ruth offered once more.

Ethan put his hand up. ''Not right now. I also come on another matter.''

''Yes, the house-'' Ruth started but Ethan cut her off.

''Not right now.'' He stated, more firmly this time

He glanced straight at Rose. She stood as straight as she could, refusing to be intimidated by his stare. She tried to find any evidence on his face of the fight he and Tommy had engaged in, there was none. ''Rose, you remember the party at the ballroom for my brother's birthday?''

''Yes.''

He came closer. ''You remember a guy there, an Irish guy, names Tommy Ryan.''

Rose felt her stomach flip but outwardly she didn't falter. Yes, she knew Tommy. But that not well. She could almost forget him, she told herself. She was more intrigued by what this was about. ''I'm afraid I didn't leave Cal's side all night, until he left mine and then I left with Lovejoy.''

Ethan narrowed his eyes at Rose as she stood beside her Mother. She seemed sure.

''Ask both your brother and the butler.'' Rose told him. That much was the truth.

Ruth stepped forward. ''Could I ask what this has to do with my daughter?''

''Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, there was a girl at the party that night, a girl I care a lot about, her name is Cara.'' Ethan began. Rose wanted to laugh so harshly. Ethan didn't 'care' at all about Cara. She was an easy girl to get into bed and a guaranteed way to get relief. ''This Tommy Ryan was after my girl, wanting her. But now it has come to my attention that night she went home with another guy, who Tommy is friends with.''

Rose felt her stomach tighten. Jack! She so badly wanted to run to the door and find him but she now needed more information. Her head throbbed. The last thing she wanted was more reminders of him and Cara together.

''Ethan, I don't know who these people are.'' Rose told him, firmly. ''Perhaps a description may help.''

Ethan shrugged. ''I don't have one. But Cara told me that you know this guy. This Jack.'' He emphasized the name as though it would jog Rose's memory but still she remained nonchalant.

Ruth turned to Rose, her eyes silently questioning.

Rose didn't lose her calm. ''Well I am afraid your trip here is in vein, Ethan. I do not know anybody. I certainly don't know Cara, except that she was the woman who I caught dallying with my fiancé. Which, you know as well as I, that is correct. Other than that, I told you what I know. My fiancé will tell you I never left his sight, Lovejoy will tell you when I left and my Mother can confirm what time I arrived home.''

Ruth was silent as she glanced at Ethan. She seemed to have bought Rose's lie. ''Rose did arrive home very early.'' She confirmed. There was her backup. That was the truth about the whole night.

Ethan watched Rose but he was certain there was more to it than what she had said but without proof, what could one do? His sigh was full of frustration.

''Forgive me, Mother. I am late for my appointment at a boutique.'' She smiled to her Mother. ''Ethan, good afternoon.'' She left them in silence. As she went into the hallway she found Trudy.

''Call the chauffeur, I am to go shopping.''

''Yes ma'am.'' She curtseyed as she went to find the correct staff for Rose to take her out.

Rose wiped her face with her hands as she grasped her bag and it was then she realised that she was shaking. But why, she did not know. She needed to tell Jack that Ethan knew more. Cara had told Ethan about Jack for a reason; to cause trouble. She just knew it. She bit her lips, feeling how dry they were. She could still hear Ethan's voice chattering with her Mother and she squeezed her eyes closed. She needed Jack to hold her.

Cara hadn't been to the Grill since the day Jack had asked her to leave and he couldn't have been more thrilled.

He had fifteen minutes left of his shift but Rose had not come to see him all day. It was almost seven and the customers had died down a long time ago. Mostly it was the older ones, taking tea after walking their dogs along the promenade, some having a late dinner after work.

Jack rolled the pencil which he kept behind his ear along the counter between his fingers. The noise annoyed him, but it was better than silence. That was the enemy. He sighed once more. A car pulled up outside, a cab by the looks of it. He sat back on his stool as he saw someone get out of the back-passenger side, a hand full of boutique bags. She ran to the front and offered the driver cash before looking both ways across the road and running into the Grill. It was Rose. He stood from the stool and came around the front of the counter. She had just opened the door. He wanted to hold her so badly, yet something told him not to. Her face was flushed, her hair had gone limp. Her eyes were lighter than usual and her lips that lovely red they had been painted the first night he had met her.

''Rose?''

She put her bags on the floor. ''Can we talk, please?'' Her eyes begged him.

''Yes.'' He glanced about. ''My shift ends in fifteen minutes.'' He put his hands inside his pants pocket and pulled out his car keys. ''Go, sit in the car and put those bags in the trunk.''

She took the keys, grateful. She could have some time to sit down and gather her thoughts before she did. ''Thank you.''

He watched as the left in the same hurrying manner which she had entered the Grill. His mind raced of what could be the matter. The last fifteen minutes of the shift seemed to go slower than it had before. He kept glancing about to see Rose in his car, she had kept herself looking downward for most of the time.

It was five to seven when Carlo turned up. He would work until ten that evening. Jack practically jumped as he removed his apron and left the keys to the Grill on the counter. As he approached the car, he noticed Rose seemed to perk up a little. He got into the car and felt as though he wasn't close enough. He heard her sigh. He reached his hand out to her and she grasped it tightly with both hands.

''Take me somewhere, Jack. out of here.'' She asked him quietly.

He started the car.

''All right, we'll go.''

His hand didn't leave hers at he drove. He didn't know where they were going but he kept half an eye on the road. Rose was quiet. He wasn't used to this and he was wondering just what was on her mind.

''Are you all right?''

''Yes.''

She squeezed his hand.

''I apologise for the bags in the trunk. I had to tell my Mother I had gone wedding shopping.''

Jack felt his stomach sinking. Was she still going ahead with the wedding or was it simply an excuse?

''It's fine.'' He smiled. ''Tell me.''

She turned to face him. ''It's Ethan. He came to the house this afternoon.'' She hesitated. ''He knows more about you and Cara. She has told him what happened between the two of you. She knows of Tommy's friend named Jack. Cara has told Ethan that I know you. I, of course, told him that was ludicrous and that I didn't. He also has a different version of events from the night in question but Lovejoy took me home. I'm all right, I am covered. I just-I was worried about you.'' She lowered her lashes.

If he wasn't angry before with the Hockley's and Cara. He was now. ''That stupid-''He was about to swear when he realised that she wasn't even worth getting stressed over. He turned to Rose; his priority. ''I am sorry that you got caught up in this.'' He hung his head. ''I will talk to her. Sort this out.''

Rose's heart sank. ''I-I don't like that.'' She told him timidly. She knew that she had no right to determine who Jack spoke to or not but Cara was one person who she despised for more than one reason.

Jack knew why. He sighed. He was stupid to even suggest he did such a thing. ''I won't go near her. I will ask Tommy to. We just need to sort this now. Then I need to take you away from here.''

She held his hand tighter. She watched the road for just a second. She realised that they were near to the beach but it was a part of the area which she didn't recognise.

''Where are we?'' She asked, looking out of the window.

''You'll see.'' He told her, grinning. They needed to be free for just one more day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one:

Jack had led her along the promenade right to the end when they approached a couple of stables. Jack had been down here before, alone just to gather his thoughts. He had watched the horses from afar, just grazing in the fields behind.

This time, there was a worker tending to a mare which was jet black in colour, she stood proudly. As Rose saw the horse, she let go of Jack's hand staying close but she carefully approached the horse. A stable worker stopped tending for just a minute. Rose was ever so gentle.

''Oh my, isn't she beautiful?''

Rose rubbed the mares nose, causing her ears to prick up.

''Well she's never usually so taken.'' The stable worker laughed. He was around fifty, wearing work jeans and an old shirt. ''Can I help you?''

''I've come to rent a horse,'' Jack glanced at Rose with the mare and couldn't help but notice her natural tenderness with animals, ''or this one if we may.''

''You ridden before?''

''Yeah, here actually and she has too.'' He answered quickly in case Rose had never rode. He planned to do something which he knew she would have never done before. He needed for her to taste freedom, just for a little while.

''Only side-saddle.'' She turned her attention away from the horse for just a moment, ''but I would like to ride like a man.''

The worker was amused, as was Jack. He remembered their conversation from weeks before when he had taught her how to spit.

''Well you can take Bella here and I will go fetch you another.'' The stable worker told them. He disappeared into the stable before returning with a brown chestnut gelding with a lazy walk and floppy ears. ''This is Biscuit, he likes the slower walks.''

Jack watched as he saddled up both of the horses. He had obviously been doing this for years with a vast enjoyment for it. He admired that work.

''I'm sure we can manage a slow walk.'' Rose smiled. ''We don't want to wear the poor boy out.''

''Say I haven't seen you two young 'uns around here before.'' The stable worker commented. Jack handed the worker a couple of dollars to rent them for one hour from his pocket.

''We're new.'' Rose told him. ''I'm Rose.''

''David.'' He held his hand out to Rose. ''I must say it's nice to see a couple of young faces. We usually get the older generation around here.''

Jack laughed. ''I'm Jack.'' He shook David's hand. ''Well I will fetch them both back all intact.''

''That's good to hear.'' David smiled.

Jack led the horse which he would be riding, Biscuit and Rose with her horse, Bella out of the stable and onto the promenade which led onto the beach. The sun was just beginning to set.

David watched as they headed out onto the beach, their hands joined and he smiled. This was what life was about when you're young. He continued with his work.

They walked a little farer out onto the beach when Jack stopped.

''You ready?'' Jack asked. Rose nodded, clutching onto the reins of the mare. Jack stood by as Rose mounted the horse. She was a little unsteady at first until she started to walk slowly. Jack too got onto the horse and led the way in front of Rose. This was something he had done more than once but he couldn't help but notice Rose was unsure.

He turned to see her worried expression. ''Relax, you don't need a death grip on poor Bella.''

''I'm sorry. I have just only ever ridden side saddle and that was at my uncle's farm. This is so-open.'' She glanced ahead at the open space of the beach as the horses left little footprints in the white sand. She looked about at everything, taking it all in.

''You will get used to it. You have adapted so quickly to everything. You may even like it.'' He winked.

''I already am beginning to.'' She laughed.

Rose released her grip a little more and her face changed from terror to ease and she even began trotting and matched the pace which Jack was taking Biscuit. Every so often he would glance behind to watch her and he would have done anything to keep that picture of her forever. She was beautiful, her hair billowing loosely in the warm breeze of the summer evening, the sky an array of pinks, blues and purples and then the sea which was growing closer inwards with the tide. Rose remembered their first kiss right there in the tide, laid in the cool water, screaming and chasing each other. She smiled to herself as she glanced over at Jack. He made her feel so happy.

She relaxed as the salty sea breeze washed over her. Jack was taking it slowly at first but then they had begun to trot, side by side. She felt her confidence growing and as Jack smirked mischievously they both soon began to canter and the next thing they knew they were both galloping down the beach, their laughter lost in the wind.

This was what she had wanted her entire life; this freedom. She had never soared so much in her entire life. This feeling of flying was a taste of what her life could be like. It didn't take long for her to forget everything which had took place that day.

A half hour later, the excitement had died down a little. The horses stood quietly beside each other as Jack and Rose took a rest. The sky was a blend of pink, orange, and yellow. Jack slid his hand from Rose's for a second to roll up the bottoms of his trousers once again and Rose watched him, amused. She turned her head to the left and gazed out to the endless blue sea which seemed to span as far as the eye could see. The sea breeze hit her face sending her curls billowing about her face and she closed her eyes relishing the moment. She clutched the bottoms of her dress tighter and turned to see Jack's eyes on her. Her face was peaceful, and it was how she felt too - peaceful and calmness. Their hands slipped into each others again as they continued their stroll across the beach. The feeling of the sand between their toes was glorious, freedom had finally come to Rose and she had found a love in Jack she thought she never knew existed. Was this the life which he was inviting her to join him in, to live to peacefully and happily?

Jack came to a small spot beneath the pier and he gestured for Rose to sit down on the soft sand. Her red dress matched her mood, she felt wild and free and Jack knew he could never tame her, nor did he wish to. He felt his nerves flutter slightly, and Rose positioned herself so she could sit in front of him in-between his open legs and rest her head on his chest. Their fingers entwined and silence fell over them for a few moments.

''So, this is what you wanted to show me?''

Jack nodded. ''Yes, it is.''

She sighed with contentment. This was what she could get used to. How could she have lived by the beach for so long before Jack had brought her here and not even thought to witness this beauty? She could stay here forever. Worries were lost. Nothing mattered. She sighed though as her head wondered back to the reality of the day.

''I spent three hours at the boutiques today. Just with my head so lost...buying dresses, silly expensive dresses with Cal's money.''

Jack felt his stomach sink. ''Is that what you want?''

''God, no. I don't want the dresses. I don't want to marry him. I don't want that life. i want this.'' She realised that she was still wearing her engagement ring and she held up her hand. ''I don't want this.''

Jack sat upright. Carefully, he removed the ring from her finger. The relief which followed was wonderful. Her confidence had come from Jack, she had never felt this way. He felt like throwing the ring into the ocean so that it could never be retrieved but he knew he shouldn't.

''Then don't do it. Don't marry him. Come with me, tonight.''

Rose leant forward to throw her arms around Jack but instead they ended up tumbling backwards into the sand in each other's arms laughing hysterically until she stopped and remembered something.

''What about all of this? About what happened today?''

Jack placed his finger on her lips to silence her. ''Let's not worry yet.'' He told her. ''Nothing could come of it. But we can be out of here before anybody even notices that we're gone.''

She nodded. She needed to forget. Her ring fell from her lap into the sand and it was long buried. She grasped his hands and led them to her hips, he massaged them as he had the night before. She found his lips with her eyes closed. The heat coming from him almost set her alight. She knew they would need to dim their behaviour but once she started with him there was no stopping. She found the strength to pull away and sat up so that she was straddling him.

''I'm yours, if you want me. All of me.'' She told him, quietly and shyly.

''Oh, Rose. I want you, I have since the first damned day I met you.''

She smiled as he kissed her fiercely. She felt the breath knocked from her lungs. ''I love you.'' She whispered against his lips. There, she had said it. ''You were my first everything and I don't want you to let me go.''

He tightened his grip on her waist, grasping at her skin through her dress. ''I love you, too.''

The first time he had told her so, he was unsure, not of his feelings but of her reaction but now he had never been surer about anything in his life.

''Rose, I would marry you tomorrow if that was what you wanted. I won't ever let any harm come to you.'' Jack's voice was soft, it almost was inaudible from the sound of the waves lapping gently against the sand. Rose turned her head slightly, feeling her stomach knot. A small smile came across her face.

''Oh, how I would like that.'' She giggled. ''To be your wife.''

Jack couldn't help but smile. ''This is crazy. You know that.''

''Yes. But I trust it.''

Rose nuzzled herself against him. She noticed that the sky was now darker and they would need to take the horses back soon but right now they seemed as content as Rose was with Jack. She glanced out at the ocean, taking everything in. The moment was wonderful.

''There is actually something which I have to do tomorrow.'' He told her ever so quietly.

''So, what do you have to do tomorrow?'' She asked suddenly so serious.

''I have to take you to the church and make you my wife.''

Her face rested and her lips curled into a smile. ''Yes, I am all right with that.''


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two:

Tommy pulled another beer from the fridge. This was his sixth but he had yet to succumb to a drunken sleep and so he would continue. As he made his way to the living room, he kicked off his shoes and rubbed his hand over his beard, making a mental note to shave the next morning. A record played some soft music which Jack had purchased that weekend, it was terrible but it was the only record he had come across. He sighed as he necked some of his beer. He could finally get some peace, some time alone to think.

The door banged, Tommy glanced at the clock above the mantelpiece. It was almost 10pm. He grinned. Jack must have had a good time. He craned his neck as he heard his friend approach.

''Good evenin', the boy still knows his home then?''

Jack came into the living room. ''Of course.'' He laughed. He took a seat on the sofa and pulled out a beer which he had grabbed on the way in. He sat on the spare sofa as he felt Tommy's eyes all over him.

''How is your Rose?''

Jack grinned, he gulped half of his beer. It soothed him and made him feel a lot less worked up. The night he had spent with Rose had been perfect but he wasn't going to mention too much to Tommy about that when he had other things to talk about.

''Actually, I need to speak with you. About Ethan.''

Tommy raised his eyebrows. ''I hear he's well, recovered and fresh as a fuckin' daisy again.''

''Sure.'' He sat on the edge of the sofa. ''Cara has been telling Ethan about her and I. He dropped by Rose's house earlier to ask her if she knew me, or you.''

Tommy sat forward on the sofa. ''Has she now? So, throwing her into the street naked obviously did nothing for her? Certainly, didn't shut her up when she feels the need to cause shit.''

Jack shook his head, but couldn't help but laugh. Remembering just what Tommy did to get her out of their house.

''I think we should pay a nice visit to Cara, to see exactly what her fuckin' plan is.'' He stood, drinking the rest of his beer. It looks like it wasn't to be another peaceful night.

Jack remembered what he had told Rose, that he wouldn't go to her house, or associate with her. He pressed his lips together. He knew that he couldn't let Tommy deal with her alone. He had already been dragged into this, somehow.

''You're right.''

Tiptoeing in the house with so many bags wasn't easy to do quietly. She tried her best but failed. The light was turned on and her Mother was waiting for her, wearing her silk dressing gown.

''Rose?'' Her thin lips were pressed together in a harsh line.

''Yes, Mother.'' Her face was a rough return to reality. ''I'm sorry, Moira's daughter Louise and I took supper and a few drinks at the Pavillion,'' that was the first lie out of her mouth, ''we have been discussing the wedding flowers.'' Another lie.

Ruth couldn't help but smile. ''Oh, Rose. Please be mindful of the time in future.''

''Of course. It was just such a long time since we have spoken. Obviously, Moira was thrilled I had chosen her shop to purchase everything.''

''You should have called for the chauffeur. We have help for a reason, Rose. Goodness.''

A maid scurried to help Rose with the bags as if on cue. ''Minnie, please take these to Rose's room. Prepare a bath.''

''Yes, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater.''

Rose bowed her head to the floor in order to avoid eye contact with her Mother. ''Well, goodnight.''

''Yes, good night.''

Rose ascended the stairs to her bedroom, she felt her Mother's eyes on her as she went. The smile on her face refused to fade. After the evening she had spent with Jack, she knew that all of the walls of her life had been shattered. She was going to leave this place, this world. A new world was waiting for her. Opening the door to the bathroom, she called to Minnie who was preparing her bath.

''Thank you, but I will just to go bed.''

''Oh, yes Miss.''

Rose continued to her bedroom. As soon as she was inside, she closed and locked the door before removing her shoes and laying on the bed. She could smell Jack all over the covers and that was her saviour for this night. She loved him, he loved her. She could feel her freedom so close. A future with Jack was what she was looking forward to more than anything. Within seconds of closing her eyes she was asleep.

Tommy's heavy footsteps clattered as Jack followed closely behind. Cara's apartment wasn't as fancy as what people may have thought - or as she made out. Tommy didn't even bother knocking on the door. He kept fiddling about in his jacket pocket with something. Jack narrowed his eyes, what was he doing? Before he could ask, they were inside the house.

''Hello?'' Tommy called out loudly as he entered Cara's apartment. The perfume she wore filled the air. The interior was completely white with clothes strewn every place. Jack followed closely behind. He felt uneasy about entering her home without permission, although he did have a feeling that she wouldn't be alone.

Tommy cockily walked straight to the bedroom, for her knew that would be where she was.

''I don't know about this.'' Jack whispered.

''Oh, don't be a chicken now.'' Tommy told him harshly. He kicked the bedroom door open with his boot. As he did, he came face to face with a naked Caledon Hockley. Jack felt his lips part with shock. He kept his eyes focused upwards. Not that was the issue. He was supposed to be in New York.

''Well, well, who's in your bed tonight?'' Tommy grinned. He wanted to take a picture right there and then.

''What are-?'' Cara tried to cover herself quickly but Cal made no attempt.

''We have visitors?'' Cal laughed, his nakedness so unworrying to him.

Jack watched as Cara scurried about trying to find some clothes.

''Don't worry we have all seen it.'' Tommy laughed. ''More than once.''

Cal pulled a dressing gown over his body. Jack watched him through angry eyes. According to Rose, he was in New York until Saturday or Sunday. He clenched his fists beside him but he knew he couldn't say anything. He needed to keep his own anger in check.

''Can I help you gentlemen?'' Cal asked, ever so coolly as he lit a cigarette.

''Actually, its Cara I want to see.'' Tommy stepped inside the bedroom, sitting himself on an upholstered chair. ''Your brother Ethan Hockley, has been spreading word about. Word about my friend here, saying that Cara has been 'with' him.''

Cara wrapped the blanket around her. She laughed a little. ''Oh, Jack. Naïve little Jackie.''

''What? What could you possibly say to make this better?''

''You were so drunk that night to even stand. You honestly believed that we made love?'' She came beside Cal, stroking his shoulder. ''Ethan is the one who wouldn't leave me alone. He has this obsession.''

Jack tensed his body. ''Then why tell him so, about us?''

''You were just a little play thing, something to toy with whilst I was at the Grill. Those days can be boring. I need entertainment like any woman.''

Cal grinned. ''You think that Cara would be interested in guys like you?''

Jack was about to speak when Tommy did on his behalf. ''Oh, yes, the great Caledon Hockley. Aren't you due to be married in, what, a few weeks?''

Cal raised his eyebrows. He had tolerated enough of these idiots. ''That is none of your business.'' He lit another cigarette as soon as he put his other one out. ''Besides, when my bride is so frigid. One has to find the pleasure in another's body.'' He ran a finger up Cara's cheek and she giggled like a schoolgirl. She was his playing, and Cara was more than happy to oblige, Jack was trying so hard to keep all of his anger in check but he knew that one little word would give everything away. He tried to focus his energy on the fact that he would be getting Rose away from this jerk tomorrow. She loved him.

''Is that right?'' Tommy laughed. ''Shame, she's a good lookin' girl your lass.''

Cal turned his attention away from Cara. ''Yes, she is. And if you touch her, you'll have no fingers left to fight with.''

''Oh, sorry. Catch a nerve, did I?'' He turned to Jack who wasn't amused in the slightest. ''Don't worry, redheads aren't my thing.''

Cal pushed Tommy backwards so that he was outside the bedroom door. Jack followed them. ''Go find my brother, ask him whatever questions you have. You leave my fiancée alone and keep the fuck away from Cara.'' He threatened, sucking his cigarette leaving a cloud of smoke. His voice was raised so loud that it should make a person flinch. He was obviously used to using it, to get his own way, use his authority. Jack knew that Rose would have heard that so many times.

''If I find your brother, there may not be much left of him by the time I finish.'' Tommy threatened.

Cal laughed. ''Go ahead, he is the one who does the killing in our business. I will leave this one up to him as well.''

''Sure.'' Tommy turned to leave. ''Sure.'' He dragged Jack with him as he pulled at his wrist like a naughty child. The last words had made him shiver. There was the one thing which Jack had always known but wasn't proven until now. The Hockley family dealt with people who got in their way in a very disturbing manner. Tommy didn't fear much let alone Cal Hockley.

Jack walked ahead of Tommy for a few minutes out onto the empty road. His entire body was shaking, he was angry, relieved. Everything was running through his body. He hadn't slept with Cara – he hadn't. He should have known that deep down she was lying. The whole day had been such a mixture of everything. He needed to see Rose again, the urge to take her away tonight before anything more happened was so strong. He had to talk to her.

Tommy stopped walking and fiddled about in his pocket. He pulled something heavy out. ''Come check this out.'' He laughed. Pressing something.

Jack came to Tommy. In his hand was a handheld camera. The expensive type. He pressed two buttons and suddenly the dark street was filled with Cara and Cal's voice. Their confessions. The fact they were together. Everything.

''This was my plan, when I told you before the dance.'' He stopped the recording and looked up at Jack. ''I have in my hand, every fuckin' thing which would rip the Hockley's in two.''

Jack felt his mouth twitching. He laughed. Hard. ''You-you are just-'' He was speechless. He didn't even have an idea how this could damage the Hockley's reputation but something told him this would be the start of something else.

''Brilliant?''

''Yes.''

Tommy slapped Jack's back as they continued their walk home. ''I think this calls for more beers, Jackie.''

Three hours later:

The sound of Jack's Dodge disturbed Rose from her sleep. It was as though she knew he was there. Pulling the sheets from around her body, she found her way to the balcony window in the pitch black. There he was, waiting for her. She felt the tears come to her eyes; she couldn't go. It was far too dangerous. Yet her body was so tempted to move, to climb down to him and to just go, to take that risk and leave everything. From inside the car, he watched her. Her long white nightgown billowing in the light breeze. Rose's heart pounded so loudly she feared the whole house could hear. Him being caught out there was a big risk. She shook her head forcefully, hoping that he could see her. It was then he knew – Cal was home. Jack slammed his hands against the steering wheel, a surge of anger running through him.

''Damnit.''

From the balcony, Rose saw his outburst and tears silently fell down her cheeks as she urged for him to leave. She shook her head once more, hoping that he would leave but he didn't, he wound down the window. He needed to see her, to speak to her. His heart pounded, he was running on adrenaline from the entire evening and he had so much he needed to say to her.

''Just come with me,'' he whispered loudly, ''come now.''

''I can't,'' she told him, her heart aching even more, ''Lovejoy will see us. He won't let you go if he does.''

She moved the hair from her face. ''Come back for me.''

She closed the balcony door after leaving him there in the street. She sobbed into her pillow, it was the hardest thing which she had ever had to do. It was for the best. She knew it was.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Four:

Rose was pushed forwards and yet held down. Her limbs couldn't move. She tried to wake herself but she couldn't, there was something preventing her, as though she was stuck between a dream and reality. A sob escaped and then she felt something wet, sticky, it was tracing up her back, her neck. Like kisses. Her eyes bolted open. She knew then in that moment it wasn't Jack, it was Cal.

He was home.

When she came face to face with him in the dim morning light it was like facing the devil himself. His eyes were almost black, sunken and his face was pale. He smelled of _her._

''Cal?''

He said nothing, he just continued to trace kisses. This time around her face. ''No.'' She tried to push him off using her hand against his chest.

''Come on, my love. We are to marry soon. This is what lovers do.''

She knew in that moment that he had been with Cara. She could smell that perfume all over his body, made out faint bite marks around his neck.

''No, no it isn't.'' This wasn't what Jack had taught her. ''Get off me.''

His kiss became ravenous and rough, almost like he was licking her face all over. She felt him harden and squeezed her eyes shut in disgust. She ran her hands along his leg and felt his tongue enter her mouth forcefully. He tasted like poison. When Jack had kissed her, he had been so gentle, and when their tongues had touched, she had shaken with excitement all over. Now she shook with fear. He kissed her neck down to her collarbone and attempted to pull her dress down, but eventually he tore it slightly to get to her breasts. He kissed them hurtfully, even grabbed at them. She thrashed about beneath him trying so hard to break free.

Tears sprang to her eyes. Why hadn't she taken Jack up on his offer? She should have just gone with him and taken that chance whilst she had it.

Cal moaned with pleasure, although it sounded more like a grunt. Rose attempted to sit up a little, but he pushed her back down, trying to kiss her. She struggled under his weight and felt as though she couldn't breathe.

"Cal, I need to sit up," she said breathlessly.

"No, Rose, you need me. Make love to me, Rose."

Disgusted, she pushed him away in an attempt to sit up, but he grabbed her shoulders, holding her down. "Don't tell me you're having seconds thoughts. Hmm?"

"Please, I just want to sit up. Have a drink, maybe?" she suggested in hope she could put this off a little longer. She felt his throbbing against her leg.

"No, Rose. I paid for you. I paid too damned much for you and I have waited too long!"

He put his lips on hers once again and she fought against his weight, feeling him crushing her. "Cal…" She could barely breathe as he licked her face. Jack's face came to her head and she felt the tears fall freely from her eyes. With no warning, she let out a blood-curdling scream. Cal immediately placed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't do that again. You sound as if I am trying to kill you."

Her feet kicked randomly, but to no avail.

He forced Rose from the floor to her feet and held her against the wall. She could feel her own heartbeat in her ears and had never felt so much fear. She just wanted a big hole to swallow her up and take her away from this hell.

"Why are you doing this, Cal? You've had Cara, you've taken a whore!''

A sting came around Rose's cheek as she felt his hand strike her sharply. After that, he let her go and began to wander around the bedroom somewhat absentmindedly as though he didn't know what he was doing. He had never heard Rose to speak in such a way.

"Cara is no whore!''

Rose watched him go and had wondered whether to make a run for the door to get out, but she knew he would follow her. She knew it. She was too afraid to speak. Too shocked for words and in too much in pain to move from the floor where she sat, tears running from her eyes. Violence was never the answer to anything, Rose had always thought. It was a way of being punished.

"Well you're better off with her. I have never hurt you, never caused you anything and yet you stay, you continue to want me.''

Her voice seemed scared, like that of a small child. A bitter laugh came from Cal as he opened a bottle of whiskey and downed almost half of it. He could taste the burning of the liquid in his throat and he thought he would vomit.

"You don't disobey me, Rose. I am your husband in practice. You honor me. You don't make a fool out of me."

"You made a fool out of yourself, Cal. You went to bed with a woman who wasn't even your fiancée."

Rose found inner strength and stability from somewhere to stand. She looked at the man she had once thought she loved and stared with contempt and disbelief.

"How could I go to bed with my fiancée when she wouldn't let me? This is your fault. Now it's your punishment."

With that, Cal swooped Rose from her feet and carried her kicking and screaming to his bed. His stench was vile and when he tried to kiss her, she squirmed away.

What was wrong with him?

"Cal. Stop. Please stop."

Cal just laughed at her whimpers of desperation. He would get what he wanted, whether she liked it or not. He pulled violently at her night dress as she attempted to move from under him. He pinned her down strongly with his legs and one arm. He was strong, and it seemed the strength of the alcohol had added to it. Tears spilled from her eyes as she didn't know what was happening. Her back was to him and she could hear his muttering of curse words and feel his dreaded touch. He hitched up her dress and started to feel about for something, anything.

"No. No! Get off me, Cal."

Rose attempted once again to kick him away, but he just covered her mouth with his dirty hands. Tears spilled from her eyes and she panicked. She wished someone would just walk in or he would just stop.

 **Downstairs,**

''What is he doing?'' Ruth pulled at Lovejoy's arms but it was no use. He may have been thin, but he was a lot stronger than her. Her daughter's screams had filled the entire house, one after the other. The hairs on Ruth's arms stood up, her body covered with chills. This was something which she couldn't comprehend. Cal had only come home to marry her daughter, to love and protect her.

''It's no longer your concern, Mrs.'' Lovejoy told her calmly. The thing was about Ruth, she seemed to have quite a lot of bite. More than Lovejoy could have handled. His arms circled around her body and threw her straight onto the large thick rug in the living room. He didn't wish to hurt her, just calm her temporarily. She piped down. Sobbing into her hands. How reminiscent of her daughter this was. Lovejoy smiled, she was easier to handle than he had thought. This so-called bite which Cal spoke of was absent at this moment in time.

Cal was forced to roll off Rose. She wasn't letting him, she wasn't giving in so easily this time. Why? Her eyes were red, not just from tiredness but from her tears. As soon as he was off her, she tried to run for the door but he caught her wrist, it burned as he pulled her back to the bed in one strong swoop. She screamed again, this time he came at her, covering her mouth with his hand. She bit as hard as she could, not even caring if she drew blood. He ripped his hand away quickly. She ran to the window, this time she would make a run for it; outside. As quick as she could, she unlocked the balcony door, her heart in her stomach, she knew this time if he caught her she was going to severely pay for running but as she glanced down at the ground, she knew that if she put one foot wrong then she would fall. Her heart pumped in her ears. The door seemed to open easier than she remembered, then she felt someone grab her, pulling her into their warm arms. In the dim light, she found Jack's eyes, his fingers on her lips shushing her. She began to cry. He was here. She no longer feared her own life, but Jack's too. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her. She heard Cal, his voice raised, she cowered but Jack tightened his grip on her as he hid behind the door of the balcony. He seemed to not fear anything.

''I saw it all.'' He whispered so quietly that Rose could barely even hear him. She nodded once. ''I love you.''

She smiled weakly, another tear falling down her face. ''I love you, too.'' She mouthed to him. He pushed her behind him so that she was in the corner. Jack stood, arms folded, just waiting for Cal to come out. It must have taken him several seconds to figure out that Rose had even left.

Cal's uneven footsteps came to the balcony.

''Rose!'' He called out loudly, but she didn't answer and instead came face to face with a face he could fairly remember but he didn't know where from. He laughed, perplexed. ''Hello?''

Jack smiled. ''Hey.''

Cal peered behind Jack to see Rose cowering. Something seemed to not add up for a second or so and his eyebrows knitted together. Then it hit him. ''Oh, I see.'' He pointed his right finger to Jack's chest. ''Jack Dawson?''

''The one and only.'' He backed Cal into the bedroom. ''I hear you got a sidekick around here, a valet, wherever he is, he won't be much use to you.''

Jack almost thought he was mild. Someone who would be all mouth and no action. It didn't look as though he would want a fight with his hair so perfectly styled and the clothing which he wouldn't want to get dirty. This could be easy to handle.

Out of nowhere, Cal lunged Jack in the stomach and immediately he crumbled to the ground feeling the pain. He felt as though he was going to be sick, he struggled to breathe for several seconds and his eyes blurred from the unexpected punch. He gritted his teeth, knowing he would more than likely have a fight on his hands.

''So, I hear you're well acquainted with my fiancée?''

Rose stood out on the balcony. She stared above at the stars, praying silently for the outcome of this morning. She was too scared to go inside her bedroom for fear of seeing Jack, hurt by Cal.

''My valet is no concern of yours, neither is Rose.''

Jack reached into his pocket. He swiped back his hair as he pulled out the hand-held camera which Tommy had taken to Cara's.

''This might be a concern though,'' when he pressed play, his own voice filled the room followed by Cara's. Rose stepped inside the bedroom from the balcony.

 _Cara wrapped the blanket around her. She laughed a little. ''Oh, Jack. Naïve little Jackie.''_

 _''What?''_

 _''You were so drunk that night to even stand. You honestly believed that we made love?'' She came beside Cal, stroking his shoulder. ''Ethan is the one who wouldn't leave me alone. He has this obsession.''_

 _Jack tensed his body. ''Then why tell him so?''_

 _''You were just a little play thing, something to toy with whilst I was at the Grill. Those days can be boring. I need entertainment like any woman.''_

 _Cal grinned. ''You think that Cara would be interested in guys like you?''_

Jack stopped the tape for a minute. ''I have everything on here from tonight, everything.''

Rose felt the tears fall. ''Jack?''

Jack pressed his lips together, forgetting that he had promised Rose to not see Cara. He turned to her, seeing the tears settling in her eyes. ''Rose, I'm sorry. Tommy and I, we went to Cara's to find out the truth.''

Rose glanced at the floor. That wasn't what she was interested in. She smiled. ''She didn't take you to bed?''

''No.'' Jack shook his head. Cal had produced another bottle of something from his jacket pocket. Rose sensed something was about to happen. She bit her lip, catching eye contact with Jack. From his jacket pocket he produced a gun, he quickly pointed it in the air, first to Jack and then to the camera.

''I suggest you give me that.''


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jack's racing heart wasn't seen from the outside. He smiled, knowing this was what would hurt Cal the most; his reputation. Jack took the camera and put it in his pocket. There wasn't a chance that he was getting his hands on it whether Cal pointed a gun in his face or not.

''Why? You scared this will destroy your reputation? You and that damned family of yours? Let people know just what dodgy, schemes you guys have going? That it will out your affair with Cara?'' Jack came closer to Cal. He wanted to make him rage, see just what he had in him but instead he stood behind his cowardly gun.

Cal said nothing. He just raised the gun further to Jack's head, stepping closer. ''Give it to me?''

Jack shrugged. Shaking his head. ''Fight me for it.''

Rose shook her head. ''No!'' She watched Jack, she had never seen this look on his face before but she knew Cal's, better than anyone.

Cal held the gun almost to Jack's skin and he felt Cal's hand wrap around his throat. ''Oh, I will.'' Cal pressed the cold metal to Jack's forehead and he closed his eyes quickly expecting death to come to him within the next few seconds.

Cal tightened the grip around his throat and Jack felt himself choking, he attempted to cough but nothing would come out. He struggled and tried to breath but he physically couldn't.

Cal watched as Jack's face fell redder as he squeezed tighter. Jack felt the life slowly drain from him, his feet almost didn't touch the ground and when he reached out his hands for something to grab but there was nothing within his reach. Jack saw nothing except the blurriness of her face and a flash of red hair.

''Cal no!'' She screamed. ''Let him go, please.'' She pleaded. She attempted to pull Cal away from Jack but he simply back handed her and a slap landed across her face.

''You shut up and get away. I'll deal with you later.'' He spat. She fell back against the bed as she tried to find her balance once more. She glanced about for something which would help. There was nothing.

From nowhere, Jack found the strength to bring his knee up into Cal's stomach and send him flying backwards and he tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling the gun from his hand as he did so. Rose felt her cheek sting as Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Cal. He wasn't going to be near her anymore.

''You stay away from her.''

Cal put up a good fight, obviously not used to losing. His good clothes were ripped, his body aching. Jack had enough, he couldn't take this anymore. The anger inside of him had boiled over way too much. Cal reached forward to retrieve the gun which Jack had taken from his grip and thrown on the floor out of the way. He aimed to go for it but Jack lunged forward knocking it from his grip and the smug look was soon wiped away from his face. Rose screamed, not wanting Cal to hurt Jack. Jack felt the blood trickle from his nose from Cal's punch; again, he lunged for him, knocking him into the table and throwing him over the table. Rose screamed to Jack to stop. Jack held Cal against the wall with his throat and he could only move his eyes. He knew what it felt like. This was exactly what he had done to him. He could kill him but he knew better. He lifted his foot kicking Cal in the stomach and winding him sending him flying backwards against the wall knocking the large gold mirror from the wall and it smashed over his shoulders and cutting his arms as it fell. Jack could taste the blood but he wouldn't give up yet. He would fight until the very end as long as Rose was away from Cal. He lay out, blood covering his face and his suit, running downwards onto the carpet. Cal came for Jack but this time he moved out of the way sending Cal crashing to the floor. He had grown weaker. Jack backed away from him. Cal found his gun there on the floor and shakily he got to his feet and this time he aimed it at Rose. She was the one he wanted after all. She was the cause of all of this. Her.

''I thought you might have loved me, but I find you here, a whore to some gutter rat.''

''I'd rather be his whore than your wife.''

Cal felt his ego dint but still he laughed. He turned to Jack who he knew was behind him, reaching into the pocket of his shirt to retrieve the camera but Jack was quicker. He took it out and threw it on the bed. Cal lunged for Jack, but he moved out of the way. His aims were poor.

The stories of Jack Dawson's association with his fiancée had come to Cal's ears that morning, as soon as he had returned from his trip Ethan had been breathing down his neck. Cal had dismissed them all, knowing of his brother's reasons to exaggerate tiny matters; Cara. Cal had been with her longer, she had more interest in him. That was a problem for his brother, not that Ethan particularly wanted Cara, but the rivalry between them ensured that Cara would play them against each other. This time, Cal had believed Ethan's tell tale of Rose to be bull shit, it usually was but now in front of him, he saw Rose, the one person he had grown to love to torment. She was reaching for another man's hand, their fingers entwined. She had been with him. No doubt she would be in love with him too, he would have told her a fairytale story and she would have fallen into bed with him like a slut would

Cal's rage was slowly bubbling, like a pan of water at boiling point. Rose stood at the side of Jack, almost united, like one. She had gone to another man. Poor little Rose, who usually cowered in a corner. Now, Caledon Hockley stood alone, Rose's engagement ring was no longer on her finger. Jack stroked his fingers over Rose's hand, Cal watched, back and forth, back and forth, in a slow rhythm and by the look of Rose's breathing, Jack was bringing her comfort. Rose was no longer bothered than Cal had been with other women, for she had been with another man. Her virginity was no longer his to take. Her fear was no longer present. Jack Dawson had given her confidence, the chance to stand up to him. She wasn't scared of him no more. His authority had been broken. It was laughable but Cal didn't find it funny one little bit. Then out of nowhere, he was pushed over the edge. His body stiffened as he ran to Jack, about to break him apart from Rose. To see them together was infuriating.

He went to push Jack at full force out onto the balcony, he would take him down all the way to the ground if he could, he would cover it up as a damned good accident, but as he ran, Jack moved to the left, pulling Rose with him, grasping her to him tightly. Cal ran onto the balcony, tumbling over the edge. Rose felt her stomach drop, as though she was floating in mid-air without a parachute. Had Cal gone over the edge? She didn't dare look. Jack's widened eyes answered her question and then the truth was revealed as they heard a sickening crack.

Rose screamed, her body shaking. She felt as though she had been run over and hit by a car at full speed, thrust mid-air into something she couldn't control. Jack ran to the balcony, he dared look over the side. He squeezed his eyes closed. Cal was dead. A pool of blood surrounded him on the lawn. He couldn't speak for a moment. This wasn't meant to happen.

''Rose, we got to get out of here.'' Jack told her. She couldn't listen. She placed her hands over her face.

She shook her head. ''That-that could have been you.'' She managed. Jack quickly retrieved the camera and thrust it into his pocket. That was all he needed.

''It's not. I am here.'' He grasped both of her hands in his. She was in so much shock, she struggled to face him. He shook her hands in an attempt to get her out of the trance. She was in shock.

She nodded. ''Yes.''

''Listen, we got to get out of here, before anybody sees us.''

Rose seemed to understand his words and this time she shook her head. ''We can't. Lovejoy is downstairs.''

Jack felt his jaw tense. He glanced over the side of the balcony. ''Shit!'' He saw Cal's lifeless body and felt a cold shiver run through his body. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. His own body was running on a large shot of adrenaline. ''We'll have to go over the side.''

''No.''

Jack grasped onto Rose's hands, stroking her face and he kissed her forehead just once. ''Listen to me, we have to. It's the only way out.''

Downstairs,

The screams upstairs seemed to have died down.

Ruth's shaking hands seemed to have calmed. She took one glance at Lovejoy sat opposite her at the dining room table.

''I could do with a brandy,'' she told him stiffly, her voice low.

Lovejoy nodded. He stood from the dining room table, walking stiffly. ''As you wish, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater.'' Ruth watched as he went to the drinks cabinet to pour out two brandies. She narrowed her eyes. Something must have told her, perhaps instinct that this was her chance. His back was to her, as he calmly and slowly poured the liquor. She stood quietly from the chair, her bare feet tiptoeing on the thick carpet. She grasped the large vase of lilies which sat at the centre of the large wooden table and she threw it, aiming for his head. A large splash of water and a crack ensured she knew Lovejoy had been hit but she didn't look once, she ran into the parlour and found the telephone, quickly she dialled 911 and didn't even give the operator chance to speak. She reeled off her address quickly, asking for help. Her voice was damn confident even though she was terrified and at any given moment, she expected Lovejoy behind her, pulling her back. She slammed the receiver back down before running upstairs to Rose's room. She had to see her daughter. She didn't know what she would finding waiting for her. As she burst open the door, she saw nothing. The balcony door was open, the nets floating about in the early morning wind. The room was empty. She glanced about, the mirror smashed, the vanity unit broken, a spilled glass of wine. Just what had happened up here...she shivered. Ruth went to the balcony door and glanced about for signs of something.

''Rose? Cal?''

She felt her head throb. In the distance, she could hear the sirens and she felt the relief wash over her. She rested against the balcony. Looking down at the lawn, she saw Cal. Her grass was stained with blood.

A long, loud scream could be heard but Ruth didn't even know if it was her or not. One thing was for sure, Caledon Hockley was dead.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 -

It was just after 6am when Jack and Rose arrived at the home which he shared with Tommy. Something wasn't quite right, Jack had a feeling.

''You stay here.'' Jack softly told Rose. Her entire body shook. She still couldn't comprehend anything as she shivered and she didn't know if it was from the cold, or the adrenaline.

''No, Jack. I have to come.''

Jack pressed his lips to hers just once before cupping her face in his hands. ''Please, just this once. Trust me?''

The truth was, she had never not trusted him at all. She clutched his hand to her chest. She searched his eyes for something but he gave nothing away. She nodded, reluctantly. ''All right.''

Rose took his hand shakily and placed it near her heart. "Feel it, Jack?"

He shook his head, wondering what she was doing. She moved her hand over her left breast and placed Jack's hand there. He felt her heart beating rapidly. "Can you feel it? How fast it's going?"

"Yes, I can," he replied. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"That's how scared I am. My heart's beating into oblivion. I don't want you to fight." Rose gently touched his cheek.

Jack pressed his lips to hers, harshly and so unexpected that it took the wind from her lungs. ''It'll be all right.''

He leaned in to her once more to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

He hesitantly let go of her hand as he got out of the car. His own heart was pounding, his head too full to go over today's events. Running up the porch steps, he kicked the door open. Instantly he heard shouts and he knew they belonged to Tommy. Jack ran into the bedroom where he found Ethan laid on the bed, his hands and ankles bound by shoelaces. Jack's eyes widened. How long had he been here?

''How-'' He was about to speak when he noticed that a gun was sat next to him on the bed. ''What happened?''

''He likes the think he's the fuckin' maffia.'' Tommy laughed, wiping his hands down his jeans. ''He comes in here brandishing a gun, threatening me.''

Jack ran his hands over his face. ''Tommy, Cal is dead.''

Tommy turned to Jack, his face was alight. ''Well done, mate. Half the job is done.''

Jack shook his head. ''No, he fell from the balcony whilst trying to throw himself at me. It looks like he's been thrown over there. No one else knows but by now someone will have discovered his body.'' Jack began to pace to room. Ethan was out cold on his bed! Rose was in his car waiting for him. He felt himself begin to panic.

''Hey, calm yourself. You still got the camera?'' Jack patted his pocket as he took it out and handed it over to Tommy.

''Good man.''

Jack picked up the gun which was beside Ethan. ''What happened here?''

Tommy laughed. ''He came looking for you actually. I made sure he didn't know anything about you and Rose. He and Cal apparently don't see eye to eye as much as we thought.''

Ethan coughed. A sign that he was coming around. ''A couple of punches and he's down like a girl.''

Jack took the gun away from Ethan's sight as he opened his eyes. As they focused, he noticed they were now two people before him. He laughed. ''Well-''

''Shut up.'' Tommy flicked about the with handheld camera. ''I got bad news, boy.''

Tommy took a cigarette from his pocket. He fiddled with it before placing it between his lips and finding a match to light it. He took a long drag and found he calmed right away.

Jack watched Ethan. He was suddenly so helpless and he felt the power. He was the one with the upper hand. ''Your brother is dead.'' Jack told him flatly. ''He threw himself from Rose's balcony. Trying to throw his weight around.''

Ethan was silent. His suit was ruined, his shoes scuffed and now this. He tried to move his wrists but he couldn't. His body ached, he glanced next to him to see his gun had been taken. He pulled himself into a sitting position the best he could.

''Poor Cara. She will be devastated.'' He laughed.

Tommy glanced to Jack. ''Where is your heart? Your brother has gone?'' Tommy told him, softly in a mocking tone. ''Perhaps you need a minute to process that.''

Ethan squinted his eyes. ''No. You think my brother meant that to me? He was the bain of my life. My father saw him as the perfect boy, the soon to be Harvard Lawyer one day.'' Ethan shook his head. ''His existence annoyed me.''

Jack pulled the camera from Tommy, snatching it from his hands. He sat it on the bedside cabinet and he pressed play. The picture was black as when it was recorded it was in Tommy's pocket but the voices were clear enough. Cal was telling Tommy and Jack about Ethan's business ventures, how he killed for money, he had even gone into much detail about the drugs which he sold, which he bought and how he had been obsessed with Cara for so long. The voice went on for about fifteen minutes, his own brother. Jack watched how Ethan seemed to tense more, his fists curled into balls and he glanced between the two of them but he stayed silent. His face was now starting to bruise and Jack knew just how much Tommy had gone to town on him. When Tommy had heard enough, he pulled the camera away from the cabinet and curved his lip over, laughing.

''Poor Ethan now, when your brother stitches up everything which you have ever done.'' He tilted his head. Ethan tried to stand but wound up been pushed back down by Tommy. ''Don't bother. One wrong move and Jack here has your own gun. How ironic it would be to be shot by ones own pistol.''

''That is bullshit!' Ethan shouted. ''All what he has said.''

''Yes, I suppose it is.'' Jack shook his head. He was fed up of this, of everything. ''What is your problem? What do you want?''

Ethan laughed. ''I wanted my brother to suffer but then I also wanted to see him out a bullet in your head. Funny how things turned.''

''The only person who is going to have a bullet in their head is you.'' Tommy told him. ''Jack has done nothing. What were you planning to do? Take him to your secret place where you kill people for fun? You and those clowns who are suddenly nowhere to be seen?''

''They're waiting.''

''Waiting,'' Tommy laughed, ''sure. Strange how just the other day their mug shots was on the daily News. They been caught, sonny?''

Ethan hung his head. He bit his lip as he glanced about. He was on his own, he knew it now. He struggled about trying to get the laces free but they wouldn't budge. Tommy's face was tormenting him, twisting everything. Suddenly, Ethan used all of his weight to get up from the bed and hurl himself at Tommy, they both fell backwards with Tommy hitting his head on the wardrobe as they fell. Ethan struggled off of him, he ran for the kitchen. Jack was torn between seeing to Tommy who had been knocked unconscious or Ethan. He noticed Tommy's eye open one after the other ever so slowly. Jack smiled, he nodded once to Tommy before going after Ethan. He stopped by the window to ensure that Rose was still in the car. She was.

His distraction caused the Ethan to strike his cheek. Jack fell backwards, feeling the pain. His cheek felt as though it had swollen to twice its size. Jack retaliated, punching his head and cheek, knocking him to the floor. Ethan had managed to find a knife in the kitchen drawer to untie the laces from around his limbs and the knife was now held in his hand.

''You know I never had an issue with you.'' Ethan told Jack, the knife pointed straight at him. ''But then I realised you're just as bad as him.'' He pointed to the bedroom.

Jack was silent, keeping an eye on the knife which was staring right at him. Jack's only good armour was his humour, the fact he could talk anybody out of any situation but right now he couldn't think of anything to say.

''I want that camera.'' Ethan demanded.

''Tommy has it.'' Jack told him, calmly.

''Then I suggest you go and get it. I want to destroy it with my own hands.''

Jack stood rooted to the spot, unsure of whether or not to move.

''Now!'' Ethan shouted.

Jack jumped, quickly he went to the bedroom where he found Tommy was no longer laid out. He was stood behind the door. He pulled Jack behind him and placed his fingers on his lips indicating for Jack to be quiet. Tommy's head was bleeding, his eyes swollen and he could feel his own cheek swelling to twice its size. They were silent for a moment.

''Jack Dawson?'' Ethan called. ''Do you have it?''

Seconds later Jack heard him curse and then footsteps started for the bedroom. Just as he put one foot into the bedroom, Tommy slammed the door straight into his face, sending him flying backwards. Jack saw he still had the knife in his hand, quickly he took it from him and threw it to one side. Ethan came for Jack, lunging but this time Jack had oomph, he pushed him backwards once more and his fist hit Ethan's jaw, then his cheek. He fell onto the table and laid out. He threw his hands up as Tommy came forward, more than ready to take him on once more.

''All right, all right.'' He shouted.

''What?''

''I'm done.''

Tommy smirked. Jack spat out blood and realised he may have chipped his tooth.

''Well I'm not.'' Tommy slammed his fist once more into Ethan's face. This time he was out cold. ''Let's get rid of it, before he comes around again.''

Jack glanced around their home. It was destroyed but he felt nothing even as he looked at Ethan laid out on what was left of their dining table. He felt himself starting to go dizzy but there was also a huge relief. He didn't even hear Tommy's last words. He went to the door, walking out onto the porch and then the lawn. Rose caught sight of him as soon as he came out of the door. His hands were bloody, his face a mess. Tears came down her cheeks immediately. She pushed the car door open with her shaking hands and didn't even think to shut it She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and leaped into his arms, crying hysterically. He did nothing but hold her in his arms.

"I thought he had-'' She trailed off, unable to breathe, just thankful to be in his arms. Her makeup had run and tear tracks were visible on her porcelain cheeks. Jack shushed her and pulled her back into his arms, feeling tears in his own eyes. She struggled to breathe and pulled away from Jack, feeling her stomach and chest tighten. She put her hand over her stomach in an attempt to calm herself.

''Is he-?''

Jack shook his head quickly. ''No, he's alive. Tommy is going to sort him out from here. I can't stay here. It's all over.''

She breathed heavily and felt herself become dizzy once again. Jack took her hand in his and she leaned against him. "Cal was on me, and trying to…before you came for me...he wanted me" She broke down in hysterics, remembering what had happened just a few hours before. "He was on me, and I couldn't breathe. He wouldn't get off me.'' Jack shushed her. ''It could have been you over that balcony.''

Jack struggled to believe any of the events of the night. ''I know. But I am here.'' He stroked her hair. ''I never left you tonight. I saw Cal come in. I saw him in your room.''

It was silent between them for a few seconds and they just looked each other in the eyes. ''I love you." she finally managed. ''Don't let me go.''

A smile came across both their faces. Jack gently touched her face. He traced the tracks of her tears with his right index finger before leaning forward and kissing her gently. She immediately came forward, leaned against his body, and put her arms around his waist. This was what she had been waiting for, just for this moment right now. When Cal had been kissing her, she had pictured this, the tenderness of Jack's kiss. She felt herself shake and a tear fell down her cheek. Jack pulled away from her and wiped it away.

"I love you, Rose, more than anything," he whispered to her, touching her face with a smile playing on his lips.

''But what about all of this?''

Jack shrugged. ''Only time will tell.''


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue.**

''News just in from Santa Monica,'' the newsreader started, ''police have received a tip off from an anonymous member of the public after the son of Nathan Hockley, Caledon was found dead this morning. His brother, Ethan was found at a house not so far away and was arrested on sight. Their valet Spicer Lovejoy, pictured was also arrested at another local house. The Hockley family are said to be involved in the disappearances and deaths of many people in the area since they moved here six months ago...''

The noises faded off into the background from the television. A cheque sat next to Rose as she played with it with her fingers. In one split second, she tore it up in four ways and tossed it into the air. ''Three million dollars. Gone.'' She whispered, numbly.

''He always tried to buy us.'' Her Mother turned the volume down on the television as various pictures of the Hockley family flashed up on the screen.

''Yes.''

''I am sorry I didn't believe you sooner.'' Rose stood from the sofa, straightening out her skirts. It was a rare glimpse of her Mother's emotion.

''Mother, none of that is necessary. I am just glad that we are all right.''

Ruth turned to the TV once more. ''Do you think the press know about Nathan's generous offer for the camera to not be made public.''

Rose shrugged. It was a trait which her Mother hated, and she knew where she had picked it up. A knock sounded at the door of the living room and Trudy entered sheepishly. ''I'm sorry, but you have a visitor Rose.''

''I am coming.'' She turned to her Mother. ''We will have dinner tomorrow afternoon before you leave.''

Ruth nodded as she watched her daughter leave. Just like that she was alone. Truth be told, it was time. Her daughter was far old enough to make her own decision in life, that was something which she had learnt in this past two weeks.

Making her own decision had also been hard but Ruth had an older sister in Washington who had begged her to visit for years, truth be told, she had never had time, the mindset or the ability to travel alone but now she felt as though it was time to do these things alone. Her daughter was making her own way in the world, it was her time too.

This would be their last night, here on the beach together. Jack nuzzled into Rose's neck as she giggled. Before long, they were kissing and rolling around just as young lovers did.

''I quit the Grill.'' Jack told her in between kisses.

''We sold the house. My mother leaves tomorrow evening.''

Rose couldn't help but feel the excitement bubble in the pit of her stomach. ''I got an idea.'' Jack whispered.

''What is that?''

''How about I marry you tomorrow before your Mother leaves? Tommy can come too. Then we can call this travelling our honeymoon.''

Rose giggled before her face fell serious. ''I wouldn't mind being your wife. Finally.''

 **Thank you all for reading this and keeping up the interest for the past 6 months or so! I hope it was worth a read!**


End file.
